Sea Princess
by Apollos the Destroyer
Summary: I'm Cassandra Chrysler, 14 turning 15 soon. The heir to the Chrysler Enterprises so you know I'm pretty well off. But as you know no one's life is perfect. Mine is drastically far from that because I'm a demigod. Or for those who don't know half-god, half-mortal. I'm the daughter of someone, who I'm not exactly sure of yet but one day I hope to find out. My mother died when I was 6
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my cabin staring at the sky. It was a clear nice day at Camp Half-Blood. I glanced over at my reflection to see my sea-blue eyes staring black at me underneath my dark brown hair. There was blue eye-shadow around my eyes with a little black eye-liner. A lot of people questioned why I had black hair when Aphrodite had blonde. I lied my way through that. I lied my way through a lot of things, actually. I might be considered a complusive liar but I could kinda of care less because that meant I wouldn't be stuck in the crowded Hermes cabin. Aphrodite was supposed to be my mom but my real mom was gone. She had died in a car accident back when I was six in Time Square. It's the worst memory of my childhood. It still wakes me in the middle of the night with tears streaming down my face.

I had tricked Aphrodite into claiming me. She didn't think anything of it because she was mostly busy with her goddess stuff and things. There was also a little nagging feeling in my head that she didn't really care about who she claimed either. I sighed again and leaned against the window sill. A girl walked in and then checked her reflection and then walked back out after waving to me. One of the things that bothered me were that some girls and guys in this cabin were really superficial. I hated it. I decided I couldn't sit in here anymore so I went to go play some volley ball.

After winning two games I was in the zone! I was so pumped up and I was getting ready to spike it when I saw Annabeth walk by again. She had been going by for the past two hours back and forth to the Big House. It was getting annoying and I was sort of curious about what was going on really. I mean I liked to in on the gossip around the camp. I got the spike and then I left the game. I heard a few groans but they could handle on their own.

"So Annabeth what's going on at the big house?" I asked as I caught up with her. She turned her head to look back at me slightly and her eyes narrowed. She hasn't like me in a while and I don't exactly know why.

"None of your business," She said as she walked further up the path. I stared at her and rolled my eyes. Bitch. I turned around and smacked right into someone and fell flat on my ass.

"Hey watch-!" I said as I looked up. I stared at the new kid and then stood up. We looked freakishly a like and I didn't like it. We were almost the same height and I stared into his eyes. They matched my color and his hair was the same color as mine.

"Uh Cassi this is Percy. Percy this is Cassi from Aphrodite's cabin." Grover said. Percy nodded and smiled.

"I'm Cassandra Chrysler." I said. We stood there for an awkward minute and then sighed at the same tired. Our eyes met and then looked away in different directions.

"Well I got to go. I'll see you around." I said. I left them and headed down to the beach. I loved the water and the beach it was so calming. When I got down there I sat down at the dock and looked down through the crystal clear water. There were a bunch of Naiads sitting on the bottom of the sea floor. They were giggling and smiling up at me. I waved at one and she smiled.

"You're a daughter of the sea." She said.

"No I'm Aphrodite's daughter." I said.

"What lies you speak!" She said. I was about to say something when I heard the dinner bell. I sighed and got up grabbing my flip flops and heading to the Mess Hall. I sat down at my table quickly and then looked around. I noticed Percy sitting at the crowded Hermes table and I felt bad for him. That is the reason why I tricked the goddess into claiming me.

"What's wrong Cassi?" Someone asked. I turned to face the table after catching Luke's eye and getting a wink from him and making a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Oh it's nothing," I said. They nodded and then went back to their dinner. After the offering I only picked at my food. I ate a few bites but I really wasn't as hungry as I usually was. Once diner was over I looked around the Mess Hall as everyone cleared out and I saw someone making their way over to me. I noticed it was Luke and a blush rose up to my cheeks. I had a crush on him since I had turned 12. But there were this uh 4 to 5 year age difference.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," I smiled standing up.

"Wanna go for a walk with me on the beach?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled. We went to the beach and walked along the shore letting waves wash over our feet. It felt so comforting and then I saw some Naiads coming closer to me murmuring to me about how I and the new kid were so similar in looks and stuff. It was getting on my nerves.

"Scram!" I hissed at them and then went back into the water. I saw Luke staring at me and I turned a dull red embarrassed.

"What was that about?" He asked slipping his arm around my waist.

"It was nothing just the Naiads talking about something...they were kind of giving me a headache." I laughed as we walked up onto the pier.

"Yeah they always show up at the worst of times." Luke laughed as he sat down at the edge and let his feet dangle and move the water back and forth. I sat down beside him and then dipped my feet into the water moving them back and forth kicking the water. I stared out in the distance and noticed kind big waves and I stopped immediately and the waves stopped. I sighed and Luke stared down at me in amazement.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing," He smiled.

"So how's Percy making out?" I asked.

"He's doing alright overwhelmed. But I wish the gods would claim their kids it's getting crowded in there." He said with bitterness in his voice. I stared at him and noticed the scar on his face and that his hair looked bleach blonde in the light.

"What?" He asked staring down at me. I reached up carefully and ran my hand across his scar.

"You never really did give me the whole story..." I said.

"It was a quest to the garden where Hercules went to get a stupid golden apple. I got hit by the dragon guarding the tree..." He muttered. I stared at him and then nodded and just lightly ran my finger over the scar. He closed his eyes and his breathing became lighter and he smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about the whole scar thing...I have the same." I said as I lowered my hand back down.

"Really you have a scar?" He asked. I nodded. I shrugged out of my shirt because I had a bikini on underneath and pulled my hair away. I showed him the scar that ran from the base of my neck to the small of my back. He ran his fingers over it gently and I stared at my hands.

"We have more in common than I thought," He said. I glanced up at him as he wrapped his arm around my bare waist. He pulled me closer and leaned forward. I tilted my head up and he pressed his lips against mine and his other hand cupped my cheek. After a minute he pulled back and I sighed. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. I took his hand that was on my cheek and entwined our fingers together. I smiled up at him and he laughed and kissed me lightly one last time.

"You know you're a pretty good kisser for a fourteen year old." He chuckled.

"Okay I'm turning 15 in a month, so almost 15 year old." I murmured as I blushed and pushed him back a little and he just pulled me closer. That had been my first kiss in the history of my life. And I know what you're thinking but unlike some of the kids in my cabin I am not a slut! Then as I thought that thunder rumbled.

"Sorry mom," I said. Luke looked at me confused as I pulled my shirt back on over my shoulders.

"I just called my sisters and brothers sluts." I said as the thunder rumbled again. Luke laughed and nodded. We kept sitting down by the dock for a few minutes before Luke stood up. I looked up at him confused.

"May I have this dance?" He laughed. I nodded and he pulled me up and he took my hand and then wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"You're short." He said.

"No I'm not! I'm vertically challenged!" I laughed.

"That's what they say now?" He teased. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him as he spun me around on the spot. He carefully stepped off the dock and onto the sand and carefully helped me down and I hit the sand right as a wave came and got my legs all wet. I squealed at the semi-cold water. Luke then lifted me up and smiled. I squealed as he spun me around in a circle before setting me down.

"So was this like a first date?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"My first date," I said.

"Really?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah my first date, first kiss, and etc." I laughed.

"I'm glad I took your lips virginity." He laughed. We both were laughing when his watch went off.

"What's that for?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Letting me know we have 10 minutes till curfew." He said.

"Ah, well we better get back then," I said.

"Yeah, come on," He smiled taking my hand. We walked back to the Aphrodite cabin to see Bethany sitting outside sketching. She was quite the artist when she really tried.

"What are you sketching?" I asked as I walked up with Luke. She didn't answer right away because she was really into it. She glanced up and smiled.

"The cabins, what's up Luke?" She asked.

"Nothing much walking Cassi back." He smiled. She whistled and then looked at us. We looked at her.

"Alright I'll turn around," She laughed as she turned to sketch another cabin. Luke bent down and kissed my lips lightly.

"See you tomorrow." He said. I nodded and hugged him. He then headed back over to his cabin and Bethany turned back around and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"So when did this little get together?" She teased as she patted the spot next to her.

"After dinner," I said as I sat down beside her.

"So that's where you got to! I wanted to talk to you about talking to Jake. I need a new wardrobe for the upcoming change!" She said smacking my arm.

"Hey guys come before-" I said.

"Uh no, because without a killer wardrobe then you don't have the guy." She pointed out.

"Shut up!" I said. She laughed at me and the smudged something on her drawing a little bit making it a shadow.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's the shadow of the statue." She said pointing to the statue of Aphrodite. I nodded and then leaned back against the bench. My knee started to bounce up and down as I yawned. She looked over at me slightly before she returned to her drawing.

"Tired?" She asked.

"No not really I just feel a little on edge." I murmured as I clasped my hands together.

"Because of Percy?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's written on your forehead." She said. I shook my head.

"I mean I understand because you two are a lot a like and it's freaky scary. He's looks like he's your twin brother!" She said.

"Don't say that!" I hissed.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that so loud but it's true. What if Poseidon was your dad?" She whispered.

"Um then you know my life would be hell because of the prophecy about one of the eldests god kids reaching their 16th birthday." I said.

"Right," She said. I sighed and then stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night." I murmured.

"Night," She said. I went into the cabin and sighed smelling the vanilla sticks someone had put out. I smiled and then plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before smiling and closing my eyes. Best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 2

I was in the Mess Hall eating dinner with my cabin when the camp director, Mr. D or better known as Dionysus god of wine, stood up and I sighed. Luke caught my eye and he winked at me. I blushed and my friends around me giggled and Bethany nudged me. Everyone said Luke and I were ultra-cute and we needed to stay together no matter what happened betwee us. Bethany already was picking out my fucking wedding dress. I just was hoping that I would survive that long; demigods as a rule don't exactly live long enough to have other kids unless you're the child of a minor god in which case I wasn't so I wasn't getting my hopes up.

"Tonight after dinner we will be playing capture the flag. First team to get the flag over into their side wins...blah, blah, blah you know the rest." Mr. D said sitting down. I smirked and nodded my head. This was my time to shine. I loved capture the flag.

"Please no killing, maiming, or anything else." Chiron said. I finished up my dinner and then I looked around and my eyes landed on Percy. Poor kid was going to have to go through a capture the flag. I remembered my first time. It had been hellish. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and then looked up over to Mr. D again who was looking around at us.

"Well get your army and everything." Mr. D said. I got up from my table and followed Annabeth because Aphrodite was always with Athena. Most of the kids in our cabin would sit out because you know they're prissy little bitches. Bethany and I would watch each other's back most of the time and defend our flag. We were a good team for defense if I did say so myself.

"So who's doing what?" I asked as an arm wrapped around my waist. I did a quick side glance to see Luke and I smiled.

"Percy and you are on defense." She said. That's when my smile faded away. Did she seriously not want us to win tonight? If she put Percy on defense we were gonna lose because I couldn't hold off a whole group if they came at me in an ambush unless Percy had some freaky demigod powers we didn't know about.

"Really? But Bethany and I always-" I said.

"Well now it's you and Percy we need Bethany on offense tonight," She said. I glared at her and Luke's lips pressed to the crown of my head making my glare soften and made my insides melt. I took out my mini bo-staff and squeezed it in my hand and it grew to be taller than I was. I smiled at it and used it for a walking stick for a while. I loved my bo-staff. It had a celestial bronze tip mixed in with steel that Luke had made for me and give me a few days ago after we had dueled. I could also quick zap someone with electricity. It was a good stun gun. I grabbed my armor and nodded to Percy who looked to small under all that armor. He started walking and then Luke grabbed me around the waist and I squealed quietly.

"Grab that flag for me, alright?" I said smirking.

"I will babe." He muttered as he leaned his head against mine. I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He started moving his lips against mine. His tongue slowly licked my lips and I pulled away and he pouted. I laughed before giving him a soft smile

"Get that flag and you'll get even more," I whispered.

"Oh an incentive." He muttered. I nodded and laughed. He kissed me lightly before I walked off. He slapped my ass and I squealed giving him this playful glare. I ran over to Percy and we walked in silence for a while.

"So you and Luke go out right?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I giggled. He looked at me and shook his head.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 12." He said.

"Ah, the wonderful age before you get acne and stuff." I smiled. He laughed and shrugged.

"It's not funny once you get there...trust me." I laughed.

"I'm turning 13 in August on the 18th." He said.

"Really? I turn 15 in July." I said.

"Really? Are birthdays are so close except for like the 2 year difference. When do you turn 15?" He asked.

"The 4Th. I was born on July 4th, 1991." I said.

"That's cool you're an Independence Day baby." He chuckled. I nodded and we got to our spots. I stood and looked around.

"I mean it can be cool and it can suck. You get your birthday put in with the Forth of July. It can be really weird sometimes...so I heard you soaked Clarisse," I smirked as I twirled my bo-staff around in my hands.

"Yeah in the bathrooms," He chuckled.

"Sweetness, your coolness just went up," I said. We both busted out laughing and then I heard a cry and I looked in front of us to see Clarisse running at us with two other people beside her. I sighed and got ready. I super-charged the tip of my bo-staff and smirked at the two in front of me.

"Bring it," I said. One of the boys from Aries cabin came at me. I hit them with the tip of my bo-staff and shocked them and they backed up before swinging at me again. I blocked the swing and then we started really going at it. He swung his sword low and I jumped and he pushed me back into the freaking little river behind me and I slammed into a few rocks and got the breath knocked out of me. I pushed the button that brought the spear head coming out on my bo-staff and I cut him in the upper arm. He pushed back slightly from the pain. Then all of a sudden a big tidal wave erupted from in front of me and Percy and soaked Clarisse and her two goons making them go back. I saw Luke go across the river with their flag and I cheered. He flashed me a smile and then I heard Percy yell my name.

"Cassi!" He yelled. I heard the growling and I looked up to see a Hellhound from Hades. Oh my god. I screamed as loud as I could and Percy jumped in front of me. Percy and I thrust our hands out towards the hellhound together and a huge stream of water jetted out from the stream and hit the Hellhound in the face and then an arrow pierced it and it exploded into gold dust. Then that's when I noticed something glowing above us in the sky. It was two tridents. Fuck. I glanced at Percy and he was staring at me like 'did we just do that?'

"Oh hades," Annabeth muttered.

"Why are they bowing to us?" Percy asked as he helped me up. I glanced around to see the whole camp bowing to us and I backed up slowly shaking my head trying to not cry. My whole lie was blown apart because of some fucking hellhound and now I had to worry about the big huge prophecy. Awesome!

"Cause we are the daughter and son of Poseidon." I muttered. I found Luke's face and he was staring at me in shock and something else that I couldn't exactly place. I bit my lip in frustration. This night just went from happy to suck-ass. As I looked around I saw people staring at me and I hated it. I never liked being the center of attention. Chiron came up to Percy and I and stared at us.

"All of you to your cabins...Percy, Cassandra I want to talk to you alone." Chiron said looking at me. I nodded and then I glanced at Luke and he mouthed, 'Meet me at my cabin'. I nodded silently and then looked back at Chiron.

"So you two are now half siblings. But Cassandra I want to know how this is possible?" He asked.

"I don't know...Lady Aphrodite could have claimed me wrong." I muttered acting sad. Chiron sighed.

"Alright well back to your cabin. Cassi move your stuff over to Poseidon's cabin." He said. I nodded and headed back to the cabins. I went straight to Luke and he was waiting outside the cabin. He hugged me the first thing when I got to him. I didn't realize I had been crying until he wiped away my tears.

"Don't worry babe every thing's going to be alright," He whispered. I cried and nodded.

"Don't worry about Percy alright he's a good kid. He won't torture you much," He laughed. I shook my head. It wasn't about that I was worried about. It was that stupid prophecy that kept going around in my head like a fucking bumblebee. I was scared because I didn't know the details. He ran his hand up and down my back in comfort. When we walked back to my cabin he helped me move all my stuff to my new cabin. When I had everything set up I went back outside with Luke and stared up at the moon.

"So," I said.

"Well we better get to bed unless we wanna get eaten." He chuckled. I nodded and turned to face him.

"Every thing's going to get better alright," He said as he pulled me closer to him. I nodded and he kissed my forehead lighlty.

"I hope so," I whispered shaking slightly.

"I know it will." He said smiling. I smiled up at him and he kissed me lightly.

"Aw!" I heard Bethany squeal. I gave her the finger and I heard her cuss at me and I laughed in the kiss. When I pulled back I smiled and waved at her.

"I love you Bethany!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." She said going inside our-well her cabin. Luke kissed me one more time before walking back over to his cabin. I sighed and faced the door to my new cabin and then I walked inside. I noticed it was kind of dusty in here and I walked to my bunk which was placed right by the window. I was about to get undressed when I saw Percy looking around at my stuff. Yeah I had some pretty high-tech equipment. I had quite a lot of things because of Jake. He was my smuggler in and out of the camp for me. Whatever I needed I went straight to him and he got it for me.

"Can you turn around for a moment?" I asked. He nodded and turned around. I got changed quickly into my pajamas before I grabbed my pooh-bear and blankey. Hey, don't judge I've had them since I was like two.

"Alright you can turn around Percy." I said. He turned around and looked at all my stuff taking it all in. I looked at Percy as I laid down on my bed.

"So how long were you in your other cabin?" He aske as he changed. I mean he was a 12 year old and I knew how 12 year olds dressed. It's not a big deal for guys because they didn't have boobs and all Percy had on was boxers so it wasn't like he was showing me anything important. And I guess since we were siblings we could do this without weirding each other out. Eh, I'm going to have to get used to that idea of having Percy for a brother. It might not be as bad as I'm thinking hopefully. He could be really cool and easy going unlike some of the boys from Aphrodite's cabin.

"For almost 9 years." I said.

"You've been here since I was 6?" He asked as he crawled into bed.

"Yeah one of the longest campers," I said noddin as I stared at the ceiling.

"My mom was killed when I was 6 in a car accident in Time Square. I met up with Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia after that when they found me being attacked by a monster. Luke took me in under his wing like he did with Annabeth and Thalia but don't let Annabeth know I told you that. But anyways they came here so here I am!" I said.

"Oh," He said. I nodded and it went into an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna probably end up getting a curtain to get privacy." I said.

"Yeah that would be nice." Percy agreed.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Alright night," He said. He turned off the light and I fell asleep silently.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 3

I woke up when I heard someone bang the door open and then it banged back closed. I groaned and shook my head. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone today? I wanted to be alone after what happened last night but I guess no one cared about what I thought.

"Morning inspections!" Luke's voice rang out. I shook my head and hid underneath the covers. Then they pulled away from me and I cringed back away from the light shining through my window. I hissed slightly and tried crawling under the remaining the

"Just 5 more minutes please." I begged. I heard him laugh at me. He rolled me so I was on my back and bent down and pressed his lips lightly to mine. I blushed when I learned Percy was still in the room. Luke straightened back up and he glanced around the cabin and smiled.

"5 out of 5." He smiled. I laughed as I shook my head knowing he was just doing that because it was my cabin. Then Annabeth walked in as Luke sat down on my bed. I sat up and stared at Percy as he walked out with Annabeth. I bit my lip as I stared after them chuckling slightly.

"5$ they go out when they are older." I said tapping my fingers to my chin lightly. Luke laughed and then smiled.

"Getting to be physic are we?" He teased.

"Maybe," I shrugged laughing. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Meet me in the arena after you get dressed I gotta finish up inspections." He said. I nodded and sighed. He headed out and I started getting dressed. I hated getting up this early. It was just not my style to. I was more of the wake up at noon type girl with like 12 hours of sleep. I grabbed my bo-staff and headed down to the arena. I sat down on the bleachers and I noticed that Percy was going to the big house alone. I raised my eyebrows as he went by then I noticed Annabeth bringing up the rear.

"Why is he going up there?" I asked.

"He's got a quest." She said. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes as she walked away from me. I wonder what kind of quest he was going to have to do. This sucks. He's only been here a few days and he's already got a quest. I've been here almost 9 years and I've only had about maybe 2 freaking quests. What the hell was this? I saw Luke with his sword and I got ready with my helmet and my chest guard. Well I guess now would be a perfect opportunity to get out my pent up anger.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and made my bo-staff grow to its original size. When we started he got a couple good hits on me but then I started getting good hits on him. I knocked him off his feet and then glared down at him. I had channeled my anger from Percy getting a quest into my fighting. I pressed my bo-staff against his chest protector digging the tip into it slightly.

"I win." I said. I took the tip off him and he stood up. He dusted himself off before staring at me slightly confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said. I took off my stuff and Luke grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up so I squealed. He set me down and chuckled.

"So what's wrong?" He asked me again. I took a deep breath and hugged him tightly and buried my face into his chest.

"Percy got a quest." I muttered into his chest.

"Oh," He said. Wow was that supposed to make me feel better? Well it didn't.

"Wanna go for some swimming?" I asked.

"Sure," He said. He squatted down after taking off his armor and smiled up at me. I crawled onto his back and he stood up and carried me out to the lake. I smiled when we got. I love the water so much because it was so clear. When we got there I stripped down right away and then jumped in not really wanting to wait for Luke. When I got there a dolphin came right up to me.

 _Do you want a ride?_ She asked me. Oh my god that's cool! I can talk to sea creatures. Guess that's one of the perks of being the daughter of Poseidon. I nodded.

 _Just hold onto my fin_ she said. I squealed and then I saw another one come up as arms wrapped around my waist. I looked at Luke.

"Do what I do." I mouthed to him. He nodded as I grabbed onto the dolphin's fin and she took off and Luke followed us with the other one. I smiled at him as we rode with the dolphins. About after 10 minutes they took us back to the shore.

"Thanks," I smiled as I crawled back up onto the sand. They squeaked at me and then swam away. Luke came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist in the front. I was staring up at him as he stared down at me as he rolled onto his side.

"You're my Sea Princess Cassi," He murmured. I blushed and smiled up at him. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips lightly. I pulled myself closer to him and his lips started to move with mine. He stuck his tongue between my lips and I met his with my own and we started making out right there on the beach. His hand slowly moved to my ass and squeezed it lightly making me moan in the kiss. His hand slowly started to move underneath my bottoms but then thunder caught us off guard. I pulled back and stared up at the sky which had turned an angry gray way out over the ocean.

"I hope it doesn't hit camp." I said staring up at the sky.

"They never do." Luke murmured as he kissed my neck.

"I know but this one looks like it might." I said. He pulled away from my neck and glanced up at the sky.

"It does look that way now that you said something." He said. I nodded and he went back to kissing my neck. He bit my soft spot and I moaned quietly. He chuckled at me and I smirked.

"Oh ha-ha I bet I could get you too moan to." I challenged.

"Really?" He teased as he bit down on my soft spot again. I opened my mouth to retort but all that came out was a moan. Pathetic but I nodded.

"Try." He whispered. I smirked and then pulled myself of top of him. He raised his eye brows at me but all I did was slid my hand down to his bottoms and I smirked as I trailed my hand around the top of his trunks. I stared into his eyes and I smirked at him slightly. This was going to be my sweet pleasure.

"Yeah I'm good," I whispered as my hand went lower down and I ran it over the front of his trunks slightly causing him to rise under my tip. I saw him biting his lip and I wanted the satisfaction of hearing him moan. I started rubbing faster and harder through the thin material I could feel him getting harder and harder. I smirked at him and then smiled. I slipped my hand underneath his swim trunks and I started giving him a hand job.

"Cassi," He moaned tilting his head back with his eyes closed.

"Ha!" I smirked. I pulled back and rolled back over in the sand and smirked at Luke.

"Aren't you going to finish?" He asked.

"I'll save that for you babe." I said. Then that's when it started raining. I squealed and looked at him. I pulled him up and we ran back to our cabins. He kissed me lightly and then we went to our cabins. I looked outside and cursed the weather and then a lightning bolt hit close to my cabin and I screamed. I shook my head at how stupid I am. I got changed into the something nicer and then looked out the window as the rain poured down.

I was staring out the window. It was still freaking raining, like seriously I was getting fucking sick and tired of the rain. Well Luke had been in and out of his cabin in the rain doing things strangely. I had nothing better to do so I was updating my journal. I didn't really have much time to write things in it anymore. I was writing it when my window slammed open. I groaned. I tried to close it but of course it wouldn't close.

"Please close." I begged as I strained against it. Then two strong arms came from behind me and closed it for me. I turned to see Luke smiling at me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled as he pecked me on the lips. I smiled at him and then he sat down on my bed.

"I wish this stupid rain would let up," I said. Then another lightning bolt hit close to my window and I jumped and screamed. Luke caught me and chuckled lightly.

"Scared?" He teased. I nodded and he laughed at me. I stuck out my tongue out at him and he pecked my lips again as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I really don't wanna stay in here." He said.

"Then wanna go for a walk down to the stables." I said. He nodded.

"I have to stop by the armory. Why don't you go down to the stables and I'll meet you down there." He said.

"Alright," I smiled. I got my coat and we headed down there. When we passed the armory Luke kissed me lightly an then headed into the armory while I went down to visit my Pegasus Cookie. I named her when I was 7 even though I had no idea why I named her that. I walked down there and sighed. I grabbed an apple when I got down there and fed her once I got to her stable. After an hour Luke still hadn't shown up. It was frustrating as hell. Where was he? How come he hadn't shown up at all?

 _What's wrong?_ Cookie asked.

"It's a long story...well I'm going to head back." I said standing up. I had always been able to talk to her and until now it hadn't made sense why. Well I take that back I had always had a feeling why I could talk to her I just had never wanted to accept the fact of what it was. I let her finish the apple I had before walking back out of the stables. On the way I passed the damn armory and cursed it.

When I got back to my cabin I stripped my soaked jacket off me and hung it up letting it dry and I sat down on my bed and stared out the window again as it rained. This sucks. Luke should have come down but he didn't. Then I noticed something moving in the corner of my eye. Luke was going into his cabin and he looked over and noticed me. A look passed over his face and I knew at that moment he knew that he had messed up royally. He ran over to my cabin and pulled the door opened.

"Cassi I'm so sorry." He said as he walked over to me.

"I don't care." I lied. Okay yeah I am a compulsive lair but you know it's all good. But seriously I was pissed at Luke for forgetting about me in the stables. Who does that to their girlfriend?

"Cassi-" He sighed.

"Luke," I mimicked. He sat down beside me and then I looked up at him.

"Cassandra I'm really sorry." He muttered. He gave me the puppy dog look and I sighed. I hated this because his eyes were really blue and his blonde hair was splattered against his forehead making the puppy dog look harder to resist because he was you know wet.

"Alright fine," I said murmured.

"What?" He asked tickling me. I squealed.

"I said fine!" I laughed. He smiled and then pecked me on the lips.

"I love you Cassi." He whispered. I blushed. It was the first time he had said that to me and it felt so right to say it back to him. I mean I did love Luke. Within a few weeks I had fallen in love with the kid after being friends for like forever with him.

"I love you too Luke." I smiled as I kissed him lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY MY OCS AND THEIR LIVES

Chapter 4

I sighed and leaned against the post of my bed. Luke was currently teaching a class at the arena so I couldn't exactly see him right now which sucked. It was now a week into July, my birthday had just passed and I now was 15. I hadn't really had a party. I just celebrated with a cupcake and chilled down at the beach with Luke, Bethany, Jake, and a few others. Percy still hadn't come back yet. I sighed and then looked at my guitar that had been collecting dust. My poor baby. I got up and grabbed my guitar and then smiled. I pulled the strap so that it was around my shoulders and waist before I started strumming my favorite song by Paramore.

" _If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
 _Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out._" I sang. I had got up and started dancing by the time I had finished my song. I heard clapping and laughing. I pulled my hair back behind my head cause I was head-banging and it had gone everywhere and was blocking my sight. I looked up to see Percy laughing at me. I smiled at him and moved my guitar so that it was on my back.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." He said.

"Oh hey! You're back! Finally I was getting lonely and yeah." I laughed. He chuckled and set his stuff down as I set my guitar down in its holder.

"So how was getting the bolt and Hades? I didn't know he left people alive...trust me that stuff spreads quickly." I said once a shocked look crossed his face. I smirked at him slightly before I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was hard down there but we managed to get back alive and we got the bolt back to Olympus." He laughed. I did a picture perfect pose giving him a thumb up and he laughed at me.

"So how's Luke?" Percy asked.

"Fine he's at the arena right now practicing I think." I smile.

"I'm gonna go there. See if I got any better." He said heading out the door.

"Good luck you'll need it." I muttered. I decided I was going to go for a walk. I grabbed my guitar again and notebook and a pencil and walked down to the pier. I was always at peace by the water and it helped me think straight a lot of the time. I sat down and just let my fingers flow over the strings until it started sounding like a piece of music and not mumbled up notes. I wrote the notes as it came to me and then I would add the words later after I figured what type of song it would be.

It just came to me naturally even though it was really a trait of Apollo children because he was the god of music. I had started at 4. My mother thought it was a good idea for me to do something instead of sitting around doing nothing productive. She started with the violin and it had ended up badly. I had thrown it across the room then later that week. Then she had seen me trying to play the guitar in my private pre-school so she decided to give it a try. I've stuck with it ever since. I used to sit in front of the pent-house sometimes with a friend of mine and play while he played drums and we actually got money. I was a very resourceful child for a 4 or 5 year old.

She had promised me that when I was older that we would go and try to get me a record deal with Island Def Jams or some record company on the East Coast because when I was little I could sing so well. I had video tapes from little recitals I would do back when my mom was alive. That reminded me I had to deck out my cabin with a flat-screen and a DVD player with some DVDs. I looked up at the sky and sighed sadly.

"Mom why couldn't you save yourself?" I asked. The wind blew and I held back my tears. Not having parents around me toughened me up after a while but it still stung when you were the only left at camp during the school year while everyone else was with their human parents for those who had them. I mean I sort of went to school during the year. I actually skipped a lot just to walk around and I forged my report cards and took classes online at the libraries but still I wasn't at the grade level I was supposed to be at right now. I sighed and looked out at the water. I saw my reflection. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Stop crying." I ordered myself wiping away the tears. I hated it when I cried because it made me feel vulnerable. I hated feeling vulnerable.

"Hey," I heard someone behind me. I didn't turn around because mostly I didn't feel like it.

"Hi." I said. Then Bethany sat down next to me and stared out at the sea before looking at me quickly and then looking back at the sea again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing just kinda sad that's all." I said as I strummed through a pattern real quick before she asked me something else.

"Where's your lover?" She teased bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Down at the arena," I laughed.

"Wanna go take a visit?" She asked. I shrugged but agreed to go.

"Sure let me drop off my crap." I said. I stood up and gathered my stuff up. We walked to my cabin and I dropped my stuff off and then we headed toward arena. When we got there Percy and Luke were facing each other. Percy was trying to land a hit on him. I sat down with Bethany as we watched Luke and Percy face off. Then Percy managed to disarm Luke. I smirked at him and nodded my head in approval.

"Wow Percy has gotten good since he's been on that quest." Bethany murmured. I nodded in agreement then once they finished I spoke up.

"Really Luke? You're slipping." I laughed. Luke looked up and smiled at me. I smiled and we walked down the stairs towards the ground floor of the arena.

"Hey," He said coming towards me. I backed away as he tried to hug me. He gave me this confused look and I just smiled at him sweetly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your sweat bro; I don't do sweat." I giggled. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Oh, come here you!" He said grabbing me by the waist. He lifted me up off my feet and I squealed.

"No!" I squealed. He shook his head and his sweat flew all over me. I groaned and wiped it off me disgusted.

"Eww stop Luke!" I said. Bethany and Percy were laughing at me. Luke then kissed me and Bethany smirked. I pulled back and smiled at Bethany. Luke hugged me again around the waist.

"So now how did Percy beat you?" I asked holding back my laughter. He shook his head out again on me and I stuck my tongue out.

"He made me drop my sword." He said letting me go.

"Nice." I said looking at Percy. I looked at Luke then.

"You got beat by a 12 year old!" I teased. I started running knowing that Luke would get sort of mad at that comment. I heard Bethany laughing with Percy.

"Oh you better get your ass back here." Luke chuckled running after me. I ran behind Bethany and she tried to get away for me. She got away pushing me forward and ran for it and Luke came over and scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him.

"Let's leave the lovers." Bethany said taking Percy with her. I looked at Luke and kissed him again. He froze in mid-kiss. He pulled back and looked at me. I stared at him really confused. What the fuck had just happened?

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. That hasn't happened before, like ever.

"Nothing." He said. He walked over so he could set me down on the seats. He set me down and then he kissed me. He smiled when he pulled back.

"What was that before you just like froze mid-kiss?" I asked again. I really wanted to know what had just happened because I had this nagging sensation that I was missing something sort of big.

"Nothing." He said pecking my lips again in assurance.

"Are you sure?" I asked biting my lip.

"Positive." He said through his teeth. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Think twice before lying to me again." I warned him as I walked away from him. He grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me back to him back to him. I winced at his grip lightly and stared up at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I tugged at his grip and he didn't let go.

"I don't know the beach maybe." I said.

"Where are you going?!" He asked as his grip tightened around my wrist. That's when I outright flinched at how hard he was gripping my wrist.

"Ow Luke let me go! You're hurting me!" I said trying to pull my wrist out of his grip. This was going to leave a fucking bruise and then I would have some questions being asked I really didn't want to have to answer.

"Where are you going?!" He demanded yanking me closer. I pulled back to get my distance.

"I don't know!" I screamed as I reached into my pocket with my free hand and brought out my Bo-staff. I gave it a light squeeze and it grew to full size. He eyed it as I hit it him in the chest with it as a warning. He glared at me and I glared back at him.

"Let me go Luke." I said calmly. He glared harshened and he didn't let go. Okay so he wanted to do this the hard way. If he wanted to do this hard let's dance.

"Fine you made me do this!" I said. I clicked a button and I shocked him. He jumped back and looked at me surprised and hurt. What the fuck? It was his fault that I had to do it. He wouldn't let me go and I looked pointed my bo-staff at him in warning. I rubbed my wrist carefully wincing.

"Don't hurt me again!" I warned him as I looked at him. I walked off shrinking my bo-staff again. I shoved it back into my pocket and then I sighed heading to my favorite person in the world, someone from Hermes cabin. Jake. I saw him walking and I smiled.

"Hey, Jake!" I said jumping on his back. He laughed and caught my legs. He carried me on his back for a while. Jake would sneak out of camp for me and then go get stuff for me. He was like my older brother. He was only two years older than I was.

"Hey, Cassi! What do you want me to get for yeah?" He asked as he turned around after I slid off his back when we reached his cabin. I smiled at him knowingly.

"I need a DVD player, HD Flat-screen, a new sketch book, a couple drawing pencils, and how about an 8-pack of cola?" I asked.

"Sure Princess," He smiled.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled at him.

"Anything else? Cash, Check or Credit?" He asked.

"Credit smart ass." I said getting out my wallet from my pocket. I started flipping through the things in there trying to find my credit-card. I finally found it and pulled it out smiling at him.

"Here you go," I said handing him my credit card. Right before he got ready to take it I snatched it out of his hand and gave him a pointed look. He looked at me innocently.

"Anything that I didn't say shows up on my bill your ass will be getting kicked by my foot." I said as he took it out of my hands. He faked a look of hurt.

"I'm hurt that you would say that Cassi. And don't worry Cassi you've given me your credit cards before." He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"How many have I've never gotten back and had to cancel it to get a new one?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Only twice." He said.

"Only thank the gods." I said. He laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders. I slid my wallet back into my back pocket and I smiled up at him as the gears in my head started to turn. Jake could get me anything and I mean anything.

"Do one more thing for me." I said.

"Which is?" He asked glancing down at me.

"Watch Luke he was acting weird." I murmured as I glanced around looking to see if anyone who talked to Luke was near. I didn't need anyone tipping him off.

"Gotcha." He said.

"Thanks Jake." I said.

"No prob." He said. I walked off and headed toward my cabin. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong with Luke?" I asked myself as I kept walking. I hated not knowing this but having Jake watch him was good because Jake was like the tabs person here. He knew everything about everyone at this camp and he probably knew what everyone was doing all the time. It was kind of creepy but he wouldn't be Jake if he didn't do that.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

chapter 5

I was walking around when I stumbled upon Percy and Annabeth with Grover talking. They were never seen apart of course now. It was starting to bother me just a tad bit because whenever I was around Annabeth would just sort of glare at me and I didn't know what I had done wrong; like honestly I didn't even know. I just rolled my eyes most of the time when she glared at me. It had been about two weeks and Luke was still acting strange so I was avoiding him like the plague and I mean like the plague. If I saw him I would just sort of hide behind someone or something. I would even hide in my cabin sometimes even. I sighed and turned around the corner and saw Luke coming. I turned around quickly and started walking the other way.

"Cassi!" Luke called. I looked at him slightly mad and slightly scare hoping he would understand what I had been feeling when he had grabbed my wrist. I rubbed it subconsciously. The bruise had gone away as soon as I had stepped into the water which was really cool. I took off sprinting down the path that took off into the forest. Jake and I had been in there when we were bored and done some exploring that led to the boarders of camp.

"Cassi come back!" Luke called. I ran faster and I saw him running after me. Fuck. Then I ran into Jake who looked at me slightly confused. I glanced back to see the trees have given me cover to hide in until he came further down the past.

"Whoa, where you going?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders and staring me in the eyes.

"Luke help," I panted pointing behind me towards the trail. He nodded and smiled.

"Alright, the woods." He said. We ran further into the woods and he pulled me behind a tree. He held his hand over my mouth as Luke came in behind us. I glanced to the side of the tree to see him look up and down the trail. I felt like a frightened teenage girl (which I was) about to be killed by a killer in a horror movie (which wasn't true).

"Cassi come out here I just wanna talk." He called out. I didn't want to talk not now. I just stayed quiet and tried to keep my breathing under control. I heard his footsteps walk away and I looked at Jake and then glanced down at his hand that covered my mouth. He gave me a smile before dropping his hand and then he peered around the tree making sure Luke was actually gone. He gave me a nod and then we emerged from behind the tree. I sighed and we got back onto the trail.

"Thanks for that." I smiled.

"No problem. By the way I have your stuff that you wanted from the city and I have some little info on your little boyfriend there." He said. I nodded and I waved my hand for him to follow me and we headed back to camp and on the way. We were walking slowly that we wouldn't get back to camp to quick that we had people listening in on our conversation. He took a deep breath and let it out before looking at me.

"He had been acting really weird by himself. He talks to himself sometimes when he's alone. It's really weird. Please be careful, Cassi. It seems like he's not mentally and I don't know why because he's always been a good guy." He said. I nodded and rolled my eyes. Great that's just what I needed a crazy talking to himself for a boyfriend. Why couldn't I just have a normal relationship with someone and have them love me unconditionally? Cause life's a bitch. That's why.

"I will, promise." I said. I gave him a hug and he smiled at me. I just sighed and started walking keeping my eyes up. I saw kids pass me smiling. I might be Luke's girlfriend but it still didn't mean that guys didn't flirt with me. It was funny to be with Luke and have it happen because sometimes Luke would glare at them and his expression would be like 'she's mine' which really didn't bother me that much.

I smiled back and they smirked and nudge their friends saying, 'she was totally checking me out' or something cocky like that. I just rolled my eyes after I passed them and snickered to myself. It was hard sometimes having guys chasing you. It got annoying real quick and once I had to level a guy out cause he grabbed my ass. It had crossed the line so I laid him out. It was actually fun if I hadn't gotten into so much trouble for punching him. I walked to my cabin to see Luke standing outside with a smile plastered on his face. Fuck. I didn't want to deal with him right now.

I could totally tell that it was fake. Who couldn't tell that was a cheesy ass smile? I was about to roll my eyes when what Jake said came to mind. If Luke wasn't right in the head I better play it safe. I most certainly didn't want to send him off the deep end and have him hurting me again. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Hey," I said giving him a small smile.

"Hey," He smiled.

"So?" I asked as I put my hands into my back pockets of my jeans.

"So," he said.

"Very nice conversation." Bethany teased. I rolled my eyes and walked into my cabin with Luke following me. I sat down on my bed and he sat on the floor next to me. I ran my fingers through his hair ruffling it up. He looked at me and smiled. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. He got up and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. Why did he have to be weird when he was so sweet?!

"Cassi?" He asked.

"Yeah," I muttered as I glanced up at him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked looking down at me.

"Um...well…" I trailed off. How was I gonna put this? I couldn't just say, 'Well Luke I got my friend Jake to follow you around and he said he saw you doing some pretty weird shit and warned me when I'm with you. And I'm kinda scared of you now since what happened.' I couldn't say that. It probably send him off the edge. I know it would send me off the edge if someone told me that. Actually I'd probably punch them in the face.

"You wanna break up don't you?" He said. I looked up at him and for the first time he looked really hurt.

"No!" I said quickly after recovering from the shock.

"Then what's up with you then?" He asked pulling me up into his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. I bit my lip trying to think about how to word this without you know being harsh about it.

"Well when you grabbed my wrist a couple weeks ago you hurt me. Like it was so hard you physically bruised me Luke. I mean you've never done something like that and it scared me-" I said. The door opened and came in Percy with Annabeth. She went red in the face when she saw me and Luke and she pulled Percy out of the cabin again. I laughed and then finally got why she was acting all pissy around me whenever I went to talk to Percy or her.

"What was that about?" Luke asked glancing from the door to me.

"I think Annabeth has a crush on my boyfriend." I laughed. He chuckled and pressed his lipt to my temple.

"Okay back to what you were saying, though." He pushed. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I was just scared that you might do something like that again and I really rather not have a bruised wrist if you know what I mean." I said as I rubbed it lightly. He took my hands in his and he squeezed them gently.

"I hurt you again I promise." He said. I looked up at him.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and swear to the gods," He promised kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and glanced down at our fingers that were entwined together.

"Alright." I said. He made me look up at him. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I sighed in the kiss. I missed the feel of his lips on mine. He pulled back staring into my eyes tracing my jaw with his thumb.

"You are beautiful." He murmured as he kissed my neck, right on my sweet spot. I moaned and he chuckled as he started sucking on it lightly.

"Luke." I moaned.

"What?" He asked pulling back.

"Did I say stop?" I laughed. He smiled and kissed me. Then he moved down to my neck again sucking and biting it.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said coming back up to kiss me lightly.

Sorry that this one is a tad bit short but the ones to come are longer. The only reson why so many chapter have come out on the same day is because I have been Typing this out for a while now.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 6

Well the summer had come and gone and it was the last day of camp for the summer kids. I mean now it was going to be a damn ghost town because no one except for a few kids stayed here for the winter and went to school in the city like Annabeth, Luke, and some others. Luke had convinced me this year to actually try to go to school and try. I think I was going to either be in 8th grade a freshman. I was super excited to go to school again actually and try to make normal friends.

I was watching TV; Iron Chef America to be exact. I had a soft spot for cooking shows weird enough. I heard the door open and close and I looked to see Percy. He had had a wonderful summer. I not so much well let's just say I and Luke had gone through some rough patches, really rough patches, but we were going okay for now. But other than that my summer hadn't been as good as I wanted it to be.

"Why aren't you packing?" Percy asked.

"Hmmm?" I asked him looking over to him from the TV.

"Why aren't you packing to go home? You live in New York I know that." He said.

"I go to a private school close to here so I can just live at camp. The private boarding school that I want to go to the court won't let me have the money for and I have no one to live with so I stay at camp and do whatever I want since there's hardly anyone here. My mother died when I was 6 so I really don't have a choice." I said murmured.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. I was only six at the time. I didn't really know anything much except what she taught me. This was actually a lot. All my mom told me was my dad was in the Navy and he stops in every once in a while. But when she died I started getting attacked all the time. Then one day when I was getting attacked by a lower level monster Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth saved me. That's when Luke offered me a spot in their group and we made it to camp...accept for Thalia." I murmured thinking about what happened. I shook my head in disgust.

"Oh, wow you've known Luke and Annabeth for a long time." Percy said.

"Yeah I've grown up with them and until recently Annabeth used to like me." I laughed as I muted the TV.

"She doesn't hate you she just-" He said but was interrupted by a squeal.

"CASSI!" Bethany squealed. I groaned internally.

"Cover your ears." I said looking at Percy; he covered his ears. I turned the TV off and then stood up. Bethany came running in squealing and tackled me squealing almost knocking me to the floor. Don't you feel sorry for me now?

"YOU GET TO GO ON THE CRUISE WITH LUKE TODAY!" She screamed. Oh, shit. I totally forgot about that. Fuck. It's my favorite word...have you noticed? See, Luke had invited me to come with him on a cruise that would be long right as the school year started. He promised that I would have tutors on the boat and whenever we got back to New York City then I would start going to school.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" I said pulling out my Vera Bradley luggage. Bethany was handing me stuff as I shoved it in. I put all my bikinis in and all the good hot clothes I knew I would need. Then Bethany handed me a box of tampons and pads. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Only you would give me these." I said as I stuffed them into a zipper pocket and then zippered it closed.

"Well you're going to be swimming duh! If you going to get in the pool you might not want to have blood coming out of your-" She said throwing things at me.

"Dude!" I screamed as I caught the things she had thrown at me. She looked at me. With her I could be my tom-boy self sometimes. I was half scene-half tomboy- and half preppy. It was a complicated and funny mixture sometimes.

"What?!" She screamed.

"Percy here's he's 12." I said pointing over towards him over by his bed.

"Almost thirteen." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The boy was eager to learn about that stuff was he?

"Yeah almost 13! He sees these and he's probably going to go home and ask her about them! And that last little comment Ew." I said. She looked at him and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and packed everything. Then she threw something else at me.

"I got Jake to get them for you!" She laughed. I looked down what the box was and they were fire and ice condoms. I blushed and thought about throwing them back at her and pegging her in the head with them. Damn.

"Bethany!" I said.

"What?!" She asked sitting on my suitcase trying to close it. I pushed her off and stuck the box in there. She put herself back on the suitcase and then I zipped it. I took a deep breath and she smiled.

"Quick pack," She said. I nodded and sighed.

"Why did you give me those?" I asked.

"In case you and Luke get hot and heavy one night!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and lay down on my bed. I looked up again and Percy was gone. Poor kid was probably traumatized.

"I think we scared my brother off." I laughed. We just started busted out laughing and I actually fell onto the floor laughing. The door opened and Luke walked in on us laughing our asses off. He glanced down at us amused.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded.

"Nope just I got Cassi some-" Bethany said.

"Shut up Bethany!" I snapped. She turned red and then looked at Luke.

"You'll find out," She laughed as he pulled me to my feet. I shook my head and gave her the finger before looked up at Luke.

"Hey what's up?" I asked running my hand through my hair smiling.

"Nothing just stopping by to tell you that I'm going down to the arena to practice before we leave," He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Alright where do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"Um by the creek in the forest." He said.

"Ok." I said blushing. That was kinda of our place. We went there to get away from everyone to make-out and to do things and talk. It _was_ our place in a way.

"Well I'll see you in a half-hour." He said.

"Alright." I said smiling. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him to me. He chuckled and pulled back smiling at me resting his hands on my hips.

"See you later." He said kissing me once more. He walked out grabbing his sword on the way out. I smiled and looked at Bethany. I grabbed my stuff and pulled the thing up to the door of my cabin.

"So you ready to hull this stuff to the forest?" I asked.

"Yeppers, let's go!" She said grabbing a bag Thank god I had rolling luggage or it would have been a ral bitch to lug all this shit to the creek. I looked in the water and I saw the Naiads. They smiled at me and waved. I waved back and then leaned against a tree. I needed a rest after walking all that way with all that stuff. I had packed basically everything.

"So how far have you gone with Luke?" She asked.

"Um...only 2ND base." I said.

"Nothing else. That's sad." She said.

"Well excuse me for not being a slut!" I said.

"You're excused." She laughed. I stuck out my tongue. We talked for about an hour before she saw Luke.

"Well I better get going. Your lover and brother are coming," She giggled. I looked at her confused when she mentioned Percy.

"Percy?" I asked standing up. I glanced back to see that what she said was true. Percy was walking with Luke to where we stood. I didn't understand why he would be bringing Percy out here unless it was to say good-bye to me.

"Yeah, well later darling." She said. We gave each other air kisses and then she took off in their direction. I looked at them and they approached me.

"Luke let me have a soda!" I giggled as Percy sat down on a rock. He broke off one and then he handed it to me and then wrapped his arm around my waist hugging me to him. He was drenched in sweat. Nasty!

"Ewww sweat." I said sticking out my tongue. He just laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips. He started talking to Percy about his quest and I just zoned out since I didn't like hearing about it. I didn't want to hear about his quest really because I mean I wasn't going to lie. I was jealous of him for getting a quest. I wanted to go on some adventure but I hadn't been given one in years. I had only once been on a quest and I got a scar and pity from everyone. It had really pissed me off, like super bad. Luke and I were the same. He got the same thing when he returned with the scar on his face. He stopped talking and threw his can into the river. I bit my lip and looked at Luke. Another thing that pissed me off was littering and in a stream was sort of my element now which just pissed me off more.

"The heck with laurel wreaths. I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big house Attic." Luke said. I looked up at look biting my lip. What was he going on about?

"You make it should like you're leaving." Percy said.

"Oh, we're leaving, all right Percy. I brought you down here to say good-bye." He said. I looked at Luke like a 'WTF' look. What the fuck did he mean we were leaving? I mean we were coming back, right?

"Leaving permanently?" I asked. He didn't answer but he just snapped his fingers and a hole formed on the ground and a scorpion crawled out. I screamed and Luke covered my mouth with his hand as I backed into him.

"Shh, it won't hurt you Cassi." He said. Percy started moving.

"I wouldn't, pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds." He said. I stared up at Luke freaked out. Fuck Jake was super right. I should've dumped his ass the moment Jake told me this.

"Luke please don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything to you." I murmured looking up at him. I was hopefully appealing to his more sensitive side.

"Luke what-" Percy said. Then he got this strange look like he was thinking really hard about something. I glanced at him sort of confused.

"You!" He said. Luke sighed. Percy looked at me with a scared look on his face. What danger had I gotten myself into? I tried to get my cell phone out of my pocket but Luke moved his hand to my ass and stuck his hand in the pocket my phone was in stopping me from getting it. Fuck him! Fuck fuck fuck!

"I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy. Didn't you feel it- the darkness gathering, the monsters growing strong? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics- being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods." Luke said. It made sense even though I didn't want to believe it. He had been talking like this all summer with me sometimes. He had a lot of bitterness in him because of the gods. He had told me things about them not caring about us and then one point during the summer I had honestly felt his words and thought about them for once. He was right to some degree because they weren't even allowed to come see their own kids which were royally fucked up.

"Luke...you're talking about our parents." Percy said. I closed my eyes and let my tears flow freely. I couldn't believe he was actually talking about this.

"That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization' is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest. It killed Cassi mother it's killed and to many Innocent humans." He said. I flinched and Percy's eyes met my own. His eyes were saying 'don't worry I'll get you out of this'.

"You're as crazy as Ares." Percy said. Oh good god he had met Ares and the kid was still alive? He must be a good fighter.

"Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Percy, I could explain. But I'm afraid you won't live that long." Luke said. I looked at Percy and the scorpion crawled up his pant leg. I shook my head jerkily and started sobbing. There was nothing I could do with Luke's bear-hug on me.

"Luke don't kill him." I begged him staring at Luke.

"Kronos, that's who you serve," Percy said. I froze and recognized the name. He was the father of the Olympians. Oh my god. I remembered in the legend I had learned once in school that Zeus had cut up Kronos with his own weapon and then threw the pieces of him down in Tartarus. That guy was...evil was putting it in mildly. You didn't want to get involved with him and I thought Luke would have more sense. But what I don't understand is how he is communicating with Luke? Well Jake you got another point.

"Luke you aren't." I whispered. He just pressed his lips to the top of my head as he caressed my cheek. Father, please help me.

"You should be careful with names," Luke warned.

"Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams." Percy said. I shook my head in denial. I couldn't believe I was dating one of the top evil people at camp and he was taking me on a cruise that I wouldn't be returning from. I probably never see Bethany again or my cabin or my friends. Or Percy.

"He spoke to you too, Percy. You should've listened. Cassi listened to him, well sort of." Luke said. I got this sick feeling in my stomach. How could I have ever even thought about the stuff Luke had said? Sure I was angry at my father for never visiting me but never would I want to tear Olympus down.

"No I didn't do anything for him!" I said looking at Percy.

"But he was convincing you, and you believed him, baby." Luke said. I shook my head quickly.

"No he wasn't!" I cried.

"He's brainwashing you, Luke. Cassi!" Percy said.

"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done. That was the best he could think up." Luke said.

"That's not an easy quest. Hercules did it!" Percy said.

"Exactly, where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this and when I came back, all I got was pity. Just like Cassi here." Luke said. Then he turned me around.

"What are you doing!?" I asked quickly as I felt his hand on the back of my shirt. He pulled back of my shirt up revealing the long scare that went from the base on my neck to the small of my back. Okay, that really freaked and pissed me off since all I had on underneath was a bra. I felt him let my shirt go and let it drop back down my back.

"I wanted to pull down Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Zeus's Master bolt right from his chair. Hades helm of Darkness too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft." Luke said as he turned me back around to face Percy.

"So why didn't you bring the items to Kronos?" Percy asked.

"Luke you didn't." I whispered horrified. He just got this pleasurable smile on his face.

"I...I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt- Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Krono's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Luke said as he drew his sword Backbiter. I stared up at Luke afraid.

"Afterward, the Lord of the Titans...h-he punished me with nightmares of Cassi being killed. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way- from Ares down to Tartarus." Luke said.

"You summoned the hell-hound, that night in the forest." Percy said. I looked back at Luke in anger and shock. He had turned my life upside down! IT WAS HIS FAULT!?

"You made my life hell?! I WAS TAKEN OUT OF MY CABIN BECAUSE OF YOU-YOU-YOU FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I screamed. I hit Luke really hard in the stomach and it hurt my hand.

"Don't do that!" Luke snapped at me.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I said. Then he slapped me. I just stood there frozen in my spot. He had just hit me. Luke really just hit me.

"Cassi!" Percy yelled.

"We had to make Chiron think the camp wasn't safe for you, so he would start you on your quest. We had to confirm his fears that Hades was after you. And it worked. Cassi I knew you were his child because of all the signs. Kronos pointed them out to me and you my love have a very bigger purpose than Percy here has. Don't worry about your future you already have it laid out for you." He said. My blood boiled. I reached for my pencil and he stopped me by grabbing my hand. I tried to pry it away but he was too strong.

"The flying shoes were cursed, they were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus." Percy said.

"And they would have, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't the part of the plan. Grover messes up everything he touches. He even confused the curse." Luke said. I shook my head in disbelief. Luke looked down at the scorpion.

"You should have died in Tartarus, Percy. But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend and set things right." Luke said.

"No!" I screamed. I moved toward Percy and Luke grabbed me around the waist hugging me tightly to him. I squirmed against his grip and his grip tightened around me.

"Thalia gave her life you save you, and this is how you repay her?" Percy said. Bad move. Very bad move.

"Don't speak of Thalia! The gods let her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for." Luke said.

"You're being used Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos." Percy said.

"I've been used? Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest- the ones who serve him." Luke said.

"Call of your bug, if you're so strong, fight me yourself." Percy said.

"Nice try Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake. And he wants to meet Cassi." Luke smiled.

"No!" I screamed as Luke put his hand over my mouth again. I reached out for Percy crying hysterically.

"Luke-" Percy said.

"Good-bye Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be a part of it." Luke said. He slashed his sword through the air and my luggage disappeared and he pulled me with him.

"Percy!" I screamed as Luke dragged me through the hole he had created and when he did I blacked out.

 **********

I woke up with a major headache. I sat up cracking my neck and looked around. I was in a room with a couch, a flat-screen, a mini kitchen, and a table. It looked like a suite or a small penthouse wherever I was. I stood up and I realized there was a golden coffin in the room. I shivered slightly and stood up.

"Creepy." I murmured. I went to the window and I realized I was out at sea. I opened the door up and walked out onto the balcony that stretched out wide. I looked down to see the tide crashing against the side of it. I realized I was on the cruise ship. Then my memories started coming back slowly to me. It was hazy though. Like I couldn't really remember what happened. I stood up straight and started to get on the balcony edge to hopefully jump off and somehow survive when someone grabbed me from behind.

"No let me go!" I screamed. I turned around to see this weird looking creature behind me. I screamed and kept on screaming.

"Shut up you little brat!" It hissed as it pulled me back into the room and slammed the door to the balcony closed.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I kept screaming my brains out until she let me go and flew me down on the carpet floors. I groaned and sat on up my hands and knees when the door flew open and Luke came in with two things following him. I stared at him scared and I backed away slightly.

"Cassi you awake." He said coming over to me. I backed up away from him shaking my head tears flowing down my face. This was his fault.

"Cassi this is Agrius and Oreius." He said motion to the things following him. I nodded my head to the creature that had grabbed me.

"That's a Kampe. Really old monsters." He said. I closed my eyes hoping I was back at camp and this was all a dream. I opened them up and saw Luke smiling at me. I wanted to scream again.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright." He said bending down next to me. He caressed my cheek as I cringed away from him. Then he looked back at the monsters.

"Leave us," He barked at me.

"Come on Cassi." He murmured. I looked at him and shook my head quickly.

"No," I said as tears ran down my cheeks. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap while I was fighting him.

"We can do this easy or I can leave you here to cry yourself to sleep!" He snapped at me. I stopped fighting him and started to sob harder.

"I just want to go home!" I cried. He looked at me and frowned.

"I just want the Luke I know back I want to be able to feel safe in your arms but I can't! I'm afraid of you Luke!" I cried. He looked at me with a frown and sighed. He took my hands in his before he kissed them lightly. .

"Shh…Cassi. I'll make you feel safe again in my arms. I promise." He said hugging me. He pressed his lips to the top of my head and I was still shaking.

"It's gonna be alright." He promised.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 7

I had been on this boat for a couple weeks. It was weird. I could hardly remember what had happened a few weeks ago but I was really enjoying myself here on the boat. The people on here as soon as they saw me they would move out of the way for me. It was like they were treating me like royalty. It was unbelievably sweet. I was currently sitting on the couch upside down watching TV. Luke was handling business apparently and wasn't here to keep my busy or anything and I had already finished my lessons for the day.

Oh, and I found out I was on the Princess Andromeda. It was a nice boat really. The humans on here were clueless about the monsters surrounding them thanks to the mist. I sighed and sat up. I turned the TV off and turned toward the inside of the couch. I might as well take a little nap. I closed my eyes and I heard someone come in and they were talking loud till I hear a smack. I opened my eyes slightly annoyed.

"Shut up you idiots, Cassi is asleep," Luke hissed.

"I'm awake I was just trying to get to sleep though." I said as I rolled over so I could see him. He walked over to me and smiled. He bent forward to kiss me when I pulled away. He gave me a look and I gave him a look and then motioned to his friends. I didn't like kissing in front of his monsters or anyone really. I mean it's not fun to have an audience watching you make out. I didn't understand how movie stars did it.

"I'll be with you later." He said turning his head to his monsters. They walked out and then he leaned back down and kissed me. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck. I pulled back slowly so that Luke crawled on top of me. He moved his mouth down to my neck and started sucking lightly on it. He tugged on the bottom of my shirt and I sat up a little bit and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it over my head breaking the kiss for a second and then lay back down. He pulled his own shirt off. I smiled as he kissed down between my breasts and to the top of my pants. I arched my back up and he smiled. Then the door opened and some other half-blood walked in smirking. I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at Luke. Luke looked at the other demigod in disgust and annoyance.

"Get out!" Luke snapped.

"Oh, why did I ruin your sex for the first time moment?!" He snapped back. I growled at him and he glared at me as his eyes looked over me and I grabbed my shirt and covered myself with it quickly.

"Remember who you are talking to and don't you look at her like that!" Luke shouted. I cringed slightly at the sound of Luke's voice. He had started to get aggravated more lately and I didn't exactly understand why. I sighed pulling my shirt back on and leaned back into the couch.

"Moment ruin," I sighed as I sat up and turned the TV on. Luke growled and looked at the guy in the room.

"I got to talk to you Luke now." He said.

"I'll be right back. I got an idea go out and buy yourself a nice dress cause I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight. Here," He said handing me a credit card. I stared at it with wide eyes.

"I got it Luke. It's fine I'll buy it." I said reaching for my purse.

"No I insist." He said kissing me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me for a little longer. He chuckled and pulled back and ran his fingers across my cheek lightly.

"Alright," I breathed blushing. Luke smiled and I ran out of the room and down to the stores. I was walking through the hallway when I found the dress boutique. I decided I was going to get either a blue or a red dress. I was searching when a saleslady came up to me.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"No I'm just looking for a dress tonight for my date." I said.

"Well what color are you looking for?" She asked.

"Maybe a blue or a red." I said.

"Okay." She said disappearing. She came back a couple minutes later with this beautiful dress.

"Here you go the dressing rooms are in the back." She said pointing. I went to the dressing room and pulled on the dress. It fit very nicely and it was flowing at the bottom of the dress which made me happy. It pressed my boobs up to make them look bigger than they actually were. I looked closer in the mirror and smiled when I realized my eyes matched the dress perfectly. Okay this dress was definitely the one I was going to take.

"I'll take it!" I said getting out of it and putting it back on the hanger. I handed to the lady who was waiting outside and pulled on my clothes. I walked out of the dressing room and went to check-out. The girl was ringing it up and I pulled out Luke's credit card. I felt really bad for spending money and it wasn't mine.

"Credit or debit?" She asked.

"Credit." I said. She nodded and then ran the card through and gave me the receipt and I signed the little piece of paper and she handed me the dress and I went out the store. I walked to the jewelry store and got some jewelry and then I headed to get shoes. I got 2 inch heels and then went back to my cabin. I opened it up and I heard Luke talking to the coffin...again. He had been doing that lately I couldn't remember what was in that. I couldn't remember a lot in the few weeks that I had been in here. I felt like something major had happened but it was just one big black spot in my memory.

"Luke?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Cassi." He smiled coming over to me.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

"To myself. It helps me if I talk out loud." He said. I nodded. That was freaky and weird. It made me think of something Jake had told me. It was something about being careful around Luke, and to watch myself.

"Well I'm done and I'm heading out to the pool do you wanna come?" I asked as I headed towards my room.

"No I got something to do but I set up the reservation at the place we are eating at for 7 so be ready by 6:45." He said.

"Alright." I said as I got into the bedroom. I changed into a cute black and pink bikini with crossbones on it.

"Well I'll be back." I smiled kissing Luke.

"Alright later." He said. I walked out the door and walked to the pool and lay down on a lounge chair. I pulled my sunglasses down over my face and smiled as I lathered myself up with sun-tan lotion.

"Time to get tan." I smiled and rolled onto my back.

I sighed as I turned over onto my stomach. That's when I felt a hand on me and whoever they were started to shake me. Whoever they were they were about to be really sorry for disturbing me. I turned over to tell the person to go away.

"Go away!" I said. I opened my eyes and squinted up at the person. It was the guy who walked in on me and Luke making out. I didn't like him. He always looked at me like he hated me and it was kind of super annoying. I mean would you like someone who stared at you like they hated you all the time? He had to reason to hate me at all.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's 6 just thought I would tell you." He said.

"Yeah thanks." I said grabbing my stuff. I went to the room and got a quick shower. I got out quickly and did my makeup and then put my hair in a cute little french twist. I put some blue glitter in my hair and some blue eye-liner and eye-shadow. I put on clear lip-gloss and pressed my lips together making sure I got them covered. Then I walked into my room and got my dress out. I slipped into it and checked myself. I looked pretty damn hot. I grabbed my purse and then shoved my cell phone into it. I've been txting Bethany asking her how things were going at camp. She said it was boring as hell. I walked into the living room and Luke opened the door and he walked into the room. He was looking nice. He had black dress pants and a dark blue button down top on with a black tie.

"You look handsome." I smiled.

"And you look beautiful but what else is new?" He asked as he came to me. He kissed me and smiled. He raised his hand up to my cheek and he stroked it lightly as a blush rose to my cheeks. He chuckled and gave me another quick kiss.

"Ready?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Ready." I said taking his arm. We walked down to the restaurant that was super nice. I mean it had only people that were properly dressed in it.

"Nice taste." I smiled.

"What can I say," He laughed cockily. I laughed as we entered and walked up to the hostess.

"Table for two." Luke said. She nodded grabbing to menus and took us to a little booth in the back. I sat down and then took then menu and smiled.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She said walking away. I started looking through the menu and I noticed Luke was kept glancing at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing sweetheart." He smiled as he looked down again. I felt this weird feeling on me the whole time though like he was hiding something from me. It was nagging feeling but I tried to let it not get to me because this was a really nice place and it was just Luke and I. I wanted it to be normal unlike the rest of this voyage was sort of.

"I think I'm going to get the short ribs and an ice-tea, how about you?" I asked.

"Steak and martini." He said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I had a rough day." He said. Okay thanks for the descriptive detail.

"Ah.'' I said. It seemed like he was having rough days every day now. The waitress came up to us and we ordered. After about that we had desert and left. We were walking around the deck when I saw a shooting star.

"Luke a shooting star make a wish!" I exclaimed closing my eyes. He chuckled. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true." He said. I shrugged and smirked at him.

"True." I laughed.

"Wanna go back to the cabin?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked back to the cabin. When we got there Luke took my hand and led me to our room. We had been sleeping together in the same bed. When we got there all these candles were lit and there were rose petals on the bed. Wow he went all out for this but I wonder who he had gotten to do this because I was the last one to exit the bedroom.

"Oh my god," I said.

"Like it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah it's beautiful." I said in awe as I went to the bed. I realized what this was for; he wanted to have sex with me. I took a deep breath and decided I was going to. I loved Luke and he loved me and it felt right to go ahead and let him take my virginity. I looked at Luke and smiled. He came over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back lightly before unzipping my dress for him and let it drop to the floor. He smiled and put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer and I sat down on the bed. I kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and undid his tie. He pulled his shirt off and I slid my heels off.

I moved so I was in the center of the bed and Luke pushed me back so I was on my back against the bed. He started working on his pants and I realized there was a dull thudding coming from between my legs. Luke took his hands and trailed them down my sides and down my thighs. Then he stuck his hand between my legs and the thudding got louder. He had gotten his pants off so we were in our underwear. I lifted off the bed to kiss him and he snapped my strapless bra and threw it across the room as he started tugging down my underwear.

He threw them across the room and spread my legs open and he ran his fingers up and down my lips. He stuck a finger between them and started moving them back and forth in there before he stuck them in my entrance making me moan.

"You're wet." He muttered. I moaned as he started pumping his fingers in and out of my entrance. Then he took off his boxers and pulled a condom on and shoved into me. I cried out in pain and he thrusted slowly at first. Fuck what the hell? It felt like he had just stabbed me in vag.

"Shh don't worry it won't hurt much longer," He said. He started going a little faster and then it started getting better.

"Oh god," I moaned. I raked my nails across his back and he chuckled and started going faster. Fuck so good.

"Fuck Luke go faster," I moaned. He grunted as he thrust into me faster.

"Oh god you're tight!" He moaned. I cried out as he hit my spot and then I started getting warmer and started tightening up around Luke.

"Fuck Luke," I screamed as my world burst into color. I heard Luke moan as I panted. He pulled out of me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He pressed his lips to my forehead and smiled down at me.

"I love you Cassi," He said.

"I love you too." I said as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 8

The school year had gone by so fast. It was weird and the summer was starting and we hadn't been heading back for camp. It was weird that he hadn't taken me back so I could go to school in New York. The cruise on this ship hadn't ended and I was getting worried. Me and Luke were going to have to go back to camp aren't we? I wanted to see Percy and then catch up with Bethany and also see Jake. I missed my friends.

I was sitting on the couch in a tank-top and some of my old school gym uniform shorts. It was my sleep-ware and was so comfy. I was flipping through the channels on the TV because Luke was talking to himself and it was really bothering me. Well actually he was talking it seemed to the golden casket. I had once gone over to it and like I had held my hand over it and it seemed like that thing had an aura of power pulsing around it. After that I hadn't gone near that thing.

"Luke why don't you talk to me instead of a stupid casket." I laughed as I looked back at him.

"It's not just a stupid coffin!" He snapped. He had been really super weird lately. He had been getting more and more pissed at me for no apparent reasons at all. He had even raised his hands once towards me threateningly. I had glared at him and yelled at him before running into the bedroom and locking the door. He had apologized later for it but still I was worried about what would've happened if I had pushed him a little further.

"Looks like it." I said. He came up to me and I got up. I backed up against the wall and he held me by the neck. He had never tried to do this before. I stared at him with wide eyes and I tried to breath but it was difficult with his hand pressed against my throat.

"Don't ever say that again." He warned me. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? I really didn't care. It was a gold coffin sitting in the middle of the room that he kept talking to instead of me. It seemed like I had been replaced by a coffin.

"I'm not afraid of you Luke!" I snapped as my hands curled into fists.

"You should be!" He yelled at me. I glared at him.

"Well I'm not! What are you going to do about it?" I asked him. I was seriously provoking him to do something. I wanted to see what he was going to do when I challenged him.

"This," He said. He started tightening his hand around my neck. I grabbed his hands and scratched them bringing blood once I started to see stars. He dropped me and I gasped for breath as I clutched my neck trying to breathe. He seriously needed his head checked. I didn't know what was wrong with him!

"Bitch!" He yelled. I collapsed on the carpet on my hands and knees coughing and then he started kicking me in the stomach. I grunted every time he kicked me and I finally just curled up into a ball protecting my chest and stomach from the blows.

"Stop Luke!" A voice said. He turned toward the casket shocked and I looked up freaked out as tears streamed down my face heavily.

"Did that just talk?" I whispered. I sat up and stared at it, wincing as I moved. No way on heaven or earth was that thing talking. No fucking way.

"We need her! The prophecy says, "The half-blood of the eldest god shall reach 16'. We need her alive when she reaches 16 Luke." The voice roared. It was true I hadn't turned 16 yet. I turned 16 on July 4Th. Lucky me right? Independence Day baby. The 4th though was only a few weeks away.

"Oh my fucking gods." I said. Luke looked at me.

"But she called you stupid she needs to be punished!" He said. I just sort of snorted and I guess he heard me because he glared down at me.

"I'm going to be punished...oh, I'm scared." I laughed as I winced. He bent down to my height. I pulled my feet up so that I was sitting against the wall in a ball. I was about to do something very ballsy. I pushed him with all my strength in the chest. He flew across the room and I smirked at him. God that was easy.

"You are going to regret that!" He yelled at me as he got to his knees.

"Yeah right." I said getting up. He started coming toward me and I ran. This was going on the last couple weeks now. We were getting really bored with each other. I vaulted over the couch and he tried but failed epically. I laughed at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Epic fail!" I laughed. Then somehow he came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck. He lifted me off the floor choking me. I put my hands on his arm trying to pry it away so I could breathe.

"So I couldn't get you huh?" He asked me. Then he tightened the grip on me till I started turning red. He dropped me when another half-blood came in. I coughed trying to get air back into my lungs. He looked at me as I crawled over the couch away from Luke.

"Trouble in Paradise?" He chuckled.

"Fuck you," I breathed.

"Shut up! Cassi is being stupid." He said.

"No I'm not Castellan." I said. He just rolled his eyes and I glared at him. Fuck him.

"Do not go anywhere." He commanded. Did he seriously just order me not to do something? Now that was really funny. No one commanded me to do anything!

"And If I do?!" I challenged him. He came over to me and I stood up looking at him. He slapped me across the face. I landed a kick to his knee. He punched me in the face. That was the first. I stumbled back and fell backwards. I touched my lip to see my blood. Crap. I stared at him as my lip trembled. Where was my Luke?

"That." He said. He walked out of the room. Then within a couple minutes Percy, Annabeth, and a Cyclops came in. Percy looked at me and he got red in the face. I took out a mirror and looked. My black eye was already noticeable and my cheek was red plus the bloody lip.

"Cassi!" Percy said trying to get to me.

"Hey Percy." I said weakly.

"Well, a little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?" Luke asked spreading his arms wide open. I scoffed and he glared at me.

"Go die in Tartarus Luke." I said. He stepped forward and I lunged for Backbiter. I grabbed it and it literally burned me. I screamed and dropped it. He just smiled as he picked it up and put it in his sword holder at his waist.

"Don't touch Backbiter." He said.

"Sit." He said waving his hand toward Percy and them. Three dining chairs were brought out but they didn't sit down. I stood up and headed toward the bedroom. This was my chance to leave so I was going to. I grabbed one of my bags and stuffed as much stuff as I could. My important stuff I left at camp saying that I would get it when I came back. I hope the Harpies didn't eat it. If they did I was going to kick some harpie ass. I pulled it out with me and then put it beside the couch hoping Luke didn't see it. I hid it to make sure Luke or anyone else didn't see it.

"Where are my manners? These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them." Luke said. I crossed my arms and pulled on my sweatshirt.

"You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story? Their mother...well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden Huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like Half-bloods well enough, though..." Luke said.

"For lunch," Agrius growled. Nasty ass shit right there.

"He-he! He-he!" Oreius laughed. He kept laughing and then he Luke and Agrius glared at him.

"Shut up you idiot! Go punish yourself!" Agrius growled. Then it took me a moment to realize Luke was talking shit on Aphrodite!

"You did not just talk shit on my mother!" I snapped standing up. Luke looked down at me.

"Sit down and be quiet." He said. I shook my head and he came to me over to me and took my face his hands tightly.

"Be good." He whispered. I spit in his face and he slapped me and I kicked him in the shin. He doubled over.

"Tell me to be good one more time and see what happens." I warned. I felt something on my leg and then something pulled me up in the air. I screamed as I hit my head against the floor before I was completely suspended in the air.

"Hey let me go you fuck!" I yelled. I swung my arms around to grab something. I ended up grabbing Percy.

"Well Percy and Cassi we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?" Luke asked.

"Bite me Luke!" I snapped turned around as I grabbed Percy around the shoulders so I could look at Luke.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree." Percy said.

"Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?" He asked. I was so shocked I let go of Percy. I stared at him shocked as I swayed back and forth in the air. I couldn't believe he had done that! She had given up her life to protect us and he poisoned her tree!

"You did what?!" I screamed. I kicked Agrius in the face and he let me go. I came crashing to the floor. I groaned and Luke walked over to me and pulled me up by my hair. I groaned and Percy was glaring at Luke because he couldn't do anything and if he tried to Luke could and probably would do something to me. It was a lost situation.

"Fuck fuck ouch fuck fuck ouch!" I said. He held me back by the hair and twisted my head so I was staring him in the eyes.

"Shut up," He advised. I glared at him.

"How could you? Thalia saved your life! Our Lives! How could you dishonor her-"Annabeth said.

"I didn't dishonor her! The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side like Cassi is!" He smiled down at me. Percy looked at me shocked. I glared at him

"Liar!" Annabeth screamed.

"How dare you say I'm on your side! I'll never be on your side Luke! You want to destroy our families! You want to destroy half of our lives and I'm not going to let you do that!" I screamed. He kneed me in the side and I fell to the floor gasping for breath clutching my side.

"Cassi!" Percy yelled.

"If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-" Luke yelled.

"I understand you want to destroy camp! You're a monster." She yelled.

"You didn't used to be but you are now!" I murmured.

"The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth!" he said. Luke was seriously stupid if he thought that Annabeth was going to join him. She would never join him she was to smart.

"Because you have none of your own!" She snapped. I laughed and then Luke looked down at me.

"I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team...with company like this?" Luke said pointing at the Cyclops.

"Hey!" Percy said. I looked at him.

"Traveling with a Cyclops, talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-" Luke said.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Leave her alone, and leave Tyson out of this." Percy said.

"Oh yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him." Luke said. He pulled me up by my hair and I yelped.

"Look Cassi another Half-brother for you to watch over!" Luke mocked me and now tears were running down my face. Luke looked down at me and his gaze softened when he saw me crying. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me too him hugging me. I didn't hug back. I wanted to be as far away from here as possible right now.

"Yes, Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again...30,31,75,12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted." Luke smiled.

"Spies you mean." Percy said.

"How many insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster, or for Cassi!?" He asked hugging me tighter. A sob escaped through my lips and Luke ran his hand down over my hair to my back.

"The gods are so using you, Percy, Cassi? Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you two reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you the prophecy? That's why I have Cassi here on the ship it's to protect her. I need her safe." Luke muttered. I stared up at him confused.

"I know what I need to know, like whom my enemies are and Cassi you should to!" Percy yelled at me.

"I do! Percy I don't support this! I want to go home! I want to go back to camp!" I yelled.

"Then you're a fool and Cassi you're not going anywhere." He whispered the last part in my ear. I cringed.

"Percy is not a fool." The Cyclops said. He smashed the chair into splinters and I screamed. Then I looked at him and he came towards us and I cowered into Luke. I had always been afraid of Cyclops since I was little. I had run into one at the park and he had hurt me. The bears intercepted him and I sighed. He fell to the floor and the deck shook. Luke squeezed me tightly before pushing me in the direction of the couch.

"Too bad, Cyclops, looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-" Luke said.

"Luke, listen to me. Your father sent us." Percy said. I froze and looked up at him. I shook my head. He shouldn't have said that.

"Percy-" I whispered shaking my head with my eyes wide.

"Don't-even- mention him." Luke said his face turning red. I bit my lip and looked back and forth between the two.

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are." Percy said. Percy you need to shut up.

"Angry? Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Everyone throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger." Luke said pointing to the casket.

"So, what's so special...?" Percy demanded. Then realization crossed over his face.

"Whoa, you don't mean-" Percy asked.

"He is re-forming, little by little; we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-" Luke said.

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth said.

"Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't talk. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus." Luke sneered.

"You're insane!" Annabeth said.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame-whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age! Cassi you can be going out with the titan lord's right hand man. You can have anything you want." Luke smirked proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want everything the world has to offer! I want to go home!" I screamed.

"Go to Tartarus." She snapped.

"A shame." He said. He picked up a remote and hit a red button. Two crew members came through the door that.

"Ah good security. I'm afraid we have some stowaways." Luke said.

"Yes sir." They said.

"It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done." Luke said.

"No!" I screamed.

"He he! He he!" Oreius said.

"Let me go too my brother is worthless. That Cyclops-" Agrius said.

"Is no threat, Agrius stay here. We have important matters to discuss." Luke said.

"But-"Agrius said.

"Oreius don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed." Luke said. They were led out. I looked at Luke in disbelief.

"I got to go. Don't you dare leave this room." He said.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I said. He kissed me and then closed the door. I grabbed my book-bag and slung it on my back. I waited a minute because by then he would have rounded the corner of the hallway and would be on his marry way. Then I sprung up and ran out the door looking both ways before running. I heard the sirens go off and I ran up to the upper decks. I saw Percy and them jump into a lifeboat.

"Wait!" I screamed. Percy looked at me.

"Hurry up!" he yelled. I jumped in avoiding an arrow that went straight over my head. I screamed and Percy sliced through the ropes of the lifeboat sending it smashing to the water then we started moving at a 35 degree angle. We slammed into the water and I groaned.

"I'm going to go back to camp." I said. Percy looked at me.

"But we could use you on the quest." He said. I shook my head.

"3's a magic number and it's all that work on quest. The last time I remember someone had a 4 quest that one got kill and 3 came back. I value my life sorry." I said. He nodded and I whistled and a dolphin came up.

"Cassi!" I heard Luke yell. I flinched and glanced back at the boat to see his silhouette at the side of it.

"What did he do to you?" Percy asked concerned. I shook my head as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." I murmured. I didn't want to tell Percy I had had sex with a guy who just beat the shit out of me in front of him and before he had come in. I didn't want to tell anyone. Ever.

"Alright." He said. I jumped into the sea and grabbed onto the dolphins fin and he took me back to camp. There standing on the shore was Cody when I got there. He was a kid from Apollo cabin. He was a really good archer and was really cute. Cute enough he thought he was in Aphrodite's cabin. I stood up and I noticed that some of my cuts and stuff had healed because of me being in the water but I was still sore and there were bruises covering me. I collapsed in the water ankle deep exhausted from fighting Luke.

"Cassi?!" Cody called out. He pulled me out of the water and took me in his arms and carried me to the big house. I saw Chiron look at me and that's when everything became blurry and hazy as exhaustion started to win in the battle.

"Cassi can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded and then passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 9

I woke up feeling like crap. I groaned and sat up and winced I looked around and saw Cody staring at me. I smiled at him. I coughed and I felt the pain all over my body. I sighed and looked over at Cody.

"Hey," I said. He pushed me back down so I was lying down. I winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just hurts a little bit. How long was I out?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Um...two days I think. We got some nectar in you and your injuries should be good. I also kept your stuff in the cabin. The harpies didn't eat it." He said. I smiled. Thank the gods that my stuff was there. If it hadn't been I think I would have gone bat shit crazy on someone's ass.

"Thanks." I smiled. I hugged him and his arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes and Luke's picture popped up in my head and I pulled away tears cascading down my cheeks. I choked back a sob and shook my head slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I cause I totally-" He rambled. I curled into a little ball shaking my head. He looked at me confused.

"It's Luke's fault." I murmured. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"Why? Did he hurt you? Did he do these things to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"He was only using me. He used me and he told me he loved me. I can't believe I believed that bullshit!" I screamed throwing a pillow and completely breaking down. Cody wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me lightly so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Hey your safe here alright. I'm going to get Chiron and see if you can go back to your cabin." He said. I nodded wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. Then a couple minutes later Cody came back in with Chiron.

"Cassandra are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Luke he's bringing Kronos back to life." I whispered as more tears went down my face.

"Well let's get you back to your cabin and I'll need to talk someone about that. Oh, and we changed things around. Poseidon wanted Percy to have him by the water, so we switched your cabin with Ares so that he would be by the stream." He said. Cody helped me up and grabbed my bag. I walked out the door with Cody leading. I was quiet the whole way back.

"You know you can talk about it with me. I won't tell." He said looking at me as he broke the silence. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head looking at the ground. It was too early to say anything to Cody because he always teased me. I didn't even know where we stood and I sure as hell didn't want to tell him shit about Luke or me or us having sex. It fucking sucked.

When we got to my cabin I sat down on my bed and started shaking the dust off everything; all my stuff was already set up and it was in a good place. I liked the new cabin, it was more open and I could see the water. It was closer to the dock to. I saw the half that Percy was using. He had a little sign on the other entrance. I walked up to it and grabbed it off the door and read it.

 _Cassi since you were gone when they did this I got help and set your TV and stuff up for you. Hope the way I set them up is okay for you. See you when you get here.  
p.s. Oh and Cody helped me he's from the Apollo cabin helped to._

 _-Love Percy_

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Cody asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. I felt his hand on my shoulder giving me a light squeeze before he walked out. I waited for a few minutes to make sure he was before I busted out in tears again. I walked over to the couch and I didn't make it that far. I fell down on the floor on my knees. I wrapped my arms around my waist and bent over in a ball so that my forehead was touching the floor. I heard the door open and then the curtain on my room ruffled.

"Hey here you are! I was wondering where- what's wrong?" He asked coming over to me. He sat down beside me and pulled me up so I was sitting up.

"Luke he changed. He started hitting me when I challenged him and he was only using me because of some prophecy. I gave it up to him." I sobbed.

"It?" He asked. I looked at him as my blue eyes swam with more tears.

"Oh," He said realizing. He sighed and pulled me into his lap and let me sob my heart out.

 _ **Jake:**_  
I saw Cody from Apollo walking back to his cabin. He had his hands in his pockets where that stupid pink polo of his. All girls in my cabin thought he was Mr. Hot shit. I thought he was just shit. When Cassi was younger he said he liked her and she liked him but he never did anything about it and tortured her by telling people she was in love with him. It hurt her and that what made her so tough today and then she moved on. Now every time he saw Cassi, he had that look in his eyes and he would always give her this half-smile. It seemed like he was always sad when he saw her. It seemed like he was serious about liking her and now he knew he had blown his shot and whenever he tried to make it up he tried and way hard to. I don't know if it was working or not because I never asked Cassi anymore. I didn't feel like it was my business.

"Yo, O' Callaghan!" I said jogging after him. He glanced back at me and stopped.

"What?" He asked looking at me. He knew Cassi and I were close. He didn't know I was like the closest thing to family for her.

"Where's Cassi?" I asked.

"She's in her cabin. She's really messed up though. I don't know what Luke did to her but he broke her. She's all beat up and emotionally she was a wreck." He said. I bite back a string of cuss words. I ran over to her cabin and swung the door open. I heard something behind one of the curtain doors and walked in.

"Hey here you are! I was wondering where- what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her. She had her forehead pressed the floor and was shaking from the crying she was doing. I walked over to her and pulled her back up so that she was sitting up. She had the reminisce of a black eye and I could see some bruising around her neck. What the hell did Luke did to her?

"Luke he changed. He started hitting me when I challenged him and he was only using me because of some prophecy. I gave it up to him." She said. Her sea blue eyes were swimming with tears.

"It?" I asked confused. What the hell was she talking about? She started crying again.

"Oh," I said realizing. He had had sex with her. All she wanted was to be loved someone I could see that much in her eyes. She believed him when he said and opened up to him and let him have anything until he started hitting her. Then she started fighting back and it got ugly. She had managed to escape but she was still beat up pretty bad. I sat down beside her and pulled her up into my lap and hugged her tightly.

"I'm here for you Cassi." I said. She tucked her face into my shirt and cried and cried. People passed looking at her through the windows confused. I sighed and ran my hands down over her hair and just let her cry it out.

"Where's that son-of-a-bitch? I'll kill him!" Bethany screamed as she came in. She was the only girl in the Aphrodite cabin who would pick a fight. I shook my head at her.

"He's still on the boat." She said pulling her face out of my chest. Bethany ran over to her and tackled us in a hug. We groaned together as she hugged us on the floor.

"Oh Cassi I'm sorry. Cody gave me some stuff about it. I'm so sorry I let you go alone." She said letting go of both of us and just hugging her. She hugged her until she started going red.

"Bethany!" I said. She looked at me and then Cassi.

"Oh, sorry!" She said letting go. I shook my head and then looked at Cassi. I tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear and gave her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She sighed and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go out and sit by the lake. Just me I need time to think." She murmured. I stared at her concerned.

"Alright," Bethany said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said. We walked out and she walked out with a cover-up on over a bikini. She was going to go swim.

 **Cassi** :  
I got to the dock with my towel and phone. I took my cover-up off and all the guys were looking at me. I just shook my head as I backed up few feet. I then ran and jumped in doing a cannonball. I imagined a big splash but it wouldn't hit my stuff and like I hoped it worked. When I came up I saw some guys who were coming up to talk were soaking wet. My stuff was the only thing on the dock that was completely dry. I smiled. Just being in the water washed away my problems and I felt way happier than I had before.

"Sorry guys." I said.

"It's alright Cassi." one said. I remembered him as David. He was fairly tall, blond hair and stormy gray eyes. His mother was Athena, my father's enemy. Then on his other side was Blake. He had black hair that hung in his eyes and green piercing eyes; he also had snake bites. He was emo/scene. He was in the Hermes cabin undeclared. I smiled at them and swam up to the dock leaning my arms against the wood.

"So what did you guys want?" I asked leaning my head down on my arms staring at them.

"Nothing just to say hi and we're glad you got back." Blake said. I smiled.

"That's nice guys. I missed it here." I said.

"Whoa you got a black eye! Did Luke hit you?" David asked. Shit thought that would've been gone by the water. Guess not.

"Yeah, but I managed to get away from him. I managed to land a few kicks on him though. We are over now and we are never getting back together." I said.

"Hey don't worry. You still got me." Blake said smiling. He twirled one of his snake bites around. I laughed and pulled myself out of the water and sat down on the dock.

"I want to get snake bites but if I take a step out of this camp I am as good as dead." I said.

"I could do it for you." Blake smiled. I smiled and then wrung out my hair.

"I might take you up on that offer, but I did get my belly-button pierced while I was...gone." I said. Blake looked me over and then stopped at my stomach.

"It's cute isn't it?" I asked. It was pink lotus flower.

"Yeah, it's hot." He said smiling at me. I smiled and blushed.

"Wanna come for a swim?" I asked.

"Sorry but I got to go." David said. I nodded.

"It's alright." I said. He started walking away while Blake stripped down to his shorts and smiled at me. He then jumped in. I laughed and smiled. He sprayed me with water. I got up and then smiled. I backed up on the dock before running and jumping in the water making a big wave. Blake got rolled onto shore by the wave. I ran up to him and pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just not using to being with the sea princess." He laughed. I turned away from him, it was Luke's nickname. It affected my bleeding broken heart. It sucked ass.

"Cassi? What's wrong?" Blake asked coming up behind me.

"Nothing," I whispered. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared out at the ocean.

"You got to talk about it sometime." He said. I looked at him. He took my hand and led me up to the shore. We sat down in the water so that our legs were under the water but the water stopped at our hips.

"So what did he do?" He asked. I took a deep breath and started.

"When we started going out he was fine and alright but then he started acting really weird. He invited me on a cruise and I went with him because I thought it'd be good for me to get away from this place. I went and he had this coffin in the room. It got weird. He then had people actually reporting to him and stuff. I couldn't remember what had happened the last couple weeks at camp by then. I remember now that I've seen Percy and Annabeth but you know before that I was blank. We then went out of this date and we kinda had sex after that because you know he said he loved me." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"Then a few weeks after that were when he actually started talking to the coffin. I mocked him and he threatened to hit me. He did slap me across the face once. But it got bad the last day. He um...was talking to the thing and then I laughed at him and mocked him and he held me against the wall by my neck chocking me. I scratched him and brought blood. He let me go and I fell to the floor. He started kicking me when I was down because I told him I'd never be afraid of him. Then the freaky ass coffin started talking to me about having me alive and by then I'm like 'what the fuck is in that thing?!' He started talking back and talked about punishing me because I called it stupid I think. I laughed at him and started running he got behind me in like a hold around my neck and started choking me again. He stopped when another Half-blood came in-" I said.

"He's got others with him?! And he hurt you that bad!?" He asked shocked. I nodded and the whole ground shook. I looked at him and he was red.

"-and I crawled behind the couch. Then he told me not to go anywhere and I challenged him. He slapped me and then punched me in the eye earning me this black eye. Then when he came back with Percy, Annabeth, and a Cyclops I lunged for his sword which literally burned me. By then I had gotten all the important things I wanted and put them in a book-bag and hid it behind the couch. Then he went off on Aphrodite and I told him to shut up and he took my face in my hands and he told me to be quite and I spit in his face and he slapped and then I kicked him in the shin and he doubled over in pain." I said.

"Then one of his nasty ass henchmen men grabbed me and hung me upside down. I managed to get let go only to have Luke pull me up by my hair again. Then he said something again and kneed me in the side because I responded to it. He then pulled me up by my hair again, said a few things then he took Percy and them out. I waited a few minutes and ran. I got to Percy and Annabeth as they were about slam into the water in a life boat and then got a ride here on a water animal thing." I said.

"Wow, that's a lot." He said.

"Yeah, I thought he loved me. He just used me though because he needed a child of the big three to reach 16. He told me he loved me for that reason. I just want someone to love me. I've never met my dad. My mom died when I was 6. I just want someone to love me." I said. Blake came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"love me love me say that you love me  
fool me fool me oh how you do me  
kiss me kiss me say that you miss me  
tell me what i wanna hear  
tell me you  
love me love me say that you love me  
fool me fool me oh how you do me  
kiss me kiss me say that you miss me  
tell me what I wanna hear  
tell me you love me" I sang.

"That's a beautiful voice you got there. You make his suck ass music sound good." He laughed. I leaned my head against his shoulder and shrugged.

"I have a soft spot for Justin Bieber. I love all his music even though I don't really listen to pop that much." I said.

"Yeah, you listen to rock or alternative." Blake said. I glanced up at him slightly impressed that he had gotten that from me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Cause of your bikini." He said. I looked down at it and it was black with pink crossbones on it. I laughed and smiled up at him. So he was checking me out. I thought he had been earlier.

"Are you looking at my boobs?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"No!" He said quickly. He turned a faint red.

"I'll take the blushing as a yes." I smiled. He blushed a deeper red and then smiled. He started leaning in and I pulled away from him quickly.

"I'm sorry that was totally stupid and I should've known you wouldn't like me like that but a son of Hades got to try. And I've should've known you wouldn't be ready." He said. I looked at him.

"No it's not that." I whispered.

"Then what? Not over Luke?" He asked.

"No I realized how much of a dick he is when I was talking to you and I shouldn't waste my time on him and cry about it. What's done is done." I murmured as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then what's wrong with me?" He asked. I took a deep breath and glanced back at the water.

"It's not you. It's me alright." I said standing up and walking away from him and into the water. I heard him gasp. I looked down and I saw all the bruises. Damn it water you were supposed to heal that. Then as soon as I thought that water started to rush over me and as I watched the water travel it healed everything that the nectar and the ambrosia couldn't. I felt the water rush over my eye and then it dripped off me.

"You were abused you can't help that! And that was really cool." Blake said standing up and coming over to me. I laughed before shaking my head.

"No I'm on the rebound. It's just because I'm on a rebound that you want me." I said.

"Just cause you're on the rebound doesn't mean anything. I'm on the rebound." He said. I turned around.

"What you mean?" I asked confused. I hated that with me being away from Camp so long kept me out of the loop. I needed to find Bethany so she could give me info on what had happened while I was away.

"Silena dumped three days ago. I gave it up to her." He said looking down at something in the water. I chuckled and pulled his face up so that we were looking at each other.

"Well I see it one way then." I laughed.

"What's that?" He asked.

"We are both suckers for someone who tells us they love us." I laughed. He laughed and smiled.

"So does this mean you'll give me a chance?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I will." I smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah bro. I wouldn't say yes and then be like nah," I smiled.

"Okay." He said coming closer to me.

"What were you saying about being a son of Hades's?" I asked.

"I uh, know my dad's Hades because I can call up the dead and all. And my mom told me when I was little." He said leaning his forehead against mine. I nodded.

"Well then...two kids of the big three getting together. This might be some major monster attraction." I said. He chuckled. He came in and kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes trying to get in to it and the Luke popped in with his anger face. I pushed Blake away and he looked hurt and confused. My hands curled into fists as I shut my eyes angrily and I felt my fingernails dig into my palms. Luke was going to pay.

"He's going to pay for what he has done to me." I whispered to myself.

"Cassi why'd you do that? I thought you were alright." He asked.

"He flashed in my eyes and I thought I was kissing him. I'm sorry Blake I didn't mean to..." I said.

"I'm kinda worried." He said wrapping his arms around me. I didn't wrap mine around him at first and then after few seconds I wrapped my arms around his waist. I wrapped tighter and tighter around him trying to feel safe.

"I know your scared but I won't hurt you or break your heart. I promise." He said. I looked up at him as his hands ran over my hair. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder this time. He lifted me up and then pulled back setting me down.

"Wanna go back to my cabin? We can play guitar hero and I can kick your ass," I said feeling better.

"Alright sure, believe you can kick my ass." He said. We ran back to my cabin after getting our stuff. I stayed in my bikini. I was currently winning our guitar hero competition.

"So you say you could win. I laugh!" I said as I hit a note.

"I will though in amazing comeback." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. He did comeback though. At the end it was neck and neck. When the thing was tallying up the points I put my hands on my hops waiting for the thing to finish.

"Player 2! Is the winner!" It declared. I rolled my eyes.

"Told you I would come back in an amazing comeback." He laughed. He pulled me down in my bed and laughed at my face. I stuck out my tongue and he kissed it lightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me to him.

"Your face was priceless Cas." He said. I laughed and Blake sat down on the couch looking over the lake. He laid down putting his hands behind his head. I pulled on my cover up and then sat down on the edge. He turned sideways opening up his arms for me. I slid in next to him and he wrapped his arms around me gently.

"I'm not wrapping to hard am I?" He asked.

"Nope, you're the first one to care for stuff like that." I said looking back at him. He smiled at me.

"I'm a caring person what can I say," He laughed cockily. I laughed and he kissed me lightly.

"Thanks for doing this when I'm broken." I said.

"We are two broken halves of the same whole." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I have no idea but I think it means we fit perfectly together cause we are- have no idea really." He laughed. I shook my head and smiled.

"Um...we both know what each other is feeling like so we both know what each other is going through so we are perfect for each other. Two broken hearts beating together become one." I said.

"Let's just go with that." He yawned. I laughed and kissed him lightly. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest. He leaned his head on top of mine. I fell asleep tonight feeling completely safe from Luke. Like Blake was picking up the pieces of my shattered heart and life and gluing them back together. Now I was hoping it would stay together and nothing would come between us.  
 _ **Cody:**_

I saw Cassi and Blake come back up from the beach holding hands. Damn it! I wasn't quick enough. He was there to pick her up. He must of done a pretty damn good job. He probably told her to tell him what happened and she cried out her heart and he told her that he be there. I needed to step up my game. How was I supposed to get her when I couldn't get her alone for five seconds? This was becoming frustrating.

"Cassi when you break up with him I'll be here waiting. I might of teased you when we were younger but it meant I liked you. I still do and I won't rest until I can hold you in my arms. I promise I will be your knight in shining armor." I said.

"Touching." Ryan said. He was 14. He was my real brother, from Apollo and all. I guess he really liked my mom so he came back and Ryan was born.

"I know." I said. I swear on the Styx river that she will be mine one day. I just have to wait a little longer now.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 10

It was now Friday. It had been a few days since Blake and I started going out and let me tell you it was weird to move on so fast but it felt right. It was a little complicated to explain. I was playing volleyball, right now. I was killing it, man! I spiked the last point and won for my team. I smiled and high-fived as we headed off to do our next thing on the sheet for today, firework making. I hated it the most cause most of mine blew up on me before I could get them in the air. There were only a few times that I had actually gotten it up in the sky and had it successful. Surprisingly it went by fast. Then it was free time. I felt someone jump on me and I looked back to see Bethany. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Hey what do you wanna do with your free time?" She asked as she jumped back onto the ground.

"I don't know really." I laughed as I shrugged my shoulders. I put my hands in the back pockets of my shorts before rocking back on my heels.

"We can go to your way tricked out cabin and play WII," She said.

"Alright race you there!" I said. We took off sprinting for my cabin. Then I felt someone catch me around the waist. I squealed and laughed as I fought against the grip.

"Let me go Blake racing here." I said as I glanced back to see black hair the glint of something metallic. He let go chuckling to himself and I laughed as I continued running down the path to my cabin. I walked this path everyday so I knew every nick and cranny. Bethany though was stumbling over branches and such as she made her way to the cabin.

"Sorry meet me at my cabin." I yelled trying to catch up to Bethany.

"Alright!" He called. I caught up with Bethany and ran ahead of her smirking.

"Yeah buddy!" I laughed.

"How did you catch up to me?" She yelled.

"I'm awesome that's how." I said running up the stairs. I got there and collapsed in my bed laughing my ass off as she came in following me.

"I win." I panted. She collapsed on my couch and few seconds later Blake came up and looked at us and busted out laughing. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"You two are really red in the face." Blake laughed.

"Shut up." We advised him. He laughed and came over to me. I sat up trying to catch my breath still. He went around my back and I looked back at him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I got you something." Blake smiled.

"What?" I asked. He put something around my neck and smiled as he clasped it around it. It was a dog-tag necklace. First there were zebra print brass knuckles. Then next to that was a ring with my birthstone on it. Then a dog tag said 'I love you Cas my sea princess'. It was sprayed painted black and had the words painted in electric blue and then there was a key with the initials C.C. with pink and black with a pink skulls and flowers on it. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the key.

"Wow this is amazing Blake." I said.

"The key is a sword when you take it off. The ring and the brass knuckles are special shields." He said.

"Aw thanks!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Wow I need a boyfriend like you." Bethany laughed.

"I love him." I said as Blake wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind me.

"Remember what happened to the last guy you said that too." Bethany reminded me. I bit my lip and Blake shook his head.

"I'm not a complete dick, just a sore loser." He laughed. Bethany rolled her eyes.

"It's true but I haven't seen that side I never win against him at guitar hero." I said.

"He hasn't met me then. Let's go Blake I'll win against you." Bethany said sitting up. I shook my head but turned on my TV and started rifling through my games for my WII. I found it while they bickered back and forth about who was going to win. I put in the CD and got it set up for them.

"Are you sure you're in Aphrodite's cabin because you like to do things not normal for her cabin. Like seriously, are you sure?" He asked. She glared at him.

"I'm pretty and active you have a problem with that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope I'm good!" He said picking up my guitar. I laid back down as they rocked out to Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I closed my eyes and listened to the music and I was almost asleep when the TV blared again. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Player 1 wins." The TV announced. I looked up to see Blake's stunned face. His mouth was hanging open and Bethany was doing a little victory dance. I shook my head and I laughed.

"Oh my fucking gods, Bethany beat me," He said amazed. He was shaking his head in amazement.

"Yeah bitch!" She laughed.

"I have a new found respect for you." He said stunned. I busted out laughing and leaned back. They looked at me and busted out laughing themselves.

"Hey Blake you got some hot cute friends that I can get to know?" Bethany asked still laughing sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, want me to go get him?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Be right back." He said. He kissed me and then took off out of my cabin running. I shook my head again and laughed.

"He seems normal. Does he talk to himself or anything weird like that?" She laughed.

"No that's the best thing about it." I smiled. We waited for a couple minutes and then we started talking about random things.

"I need to go to the arena and beat some kids to a pulp." I said.

"Why?" Bethany asked as she munched on a bag a chips that I had hidden in my cabin.

"Cause I want to fight. I'm rusty and don't eat all my chips!" I said. She laughed at me and shook her head as she put another chip in her mouth. Then a couple minutes later Blake came back with another guy.

"Bethany this is Dillon from Dionysus. Dillon this is Bethany from Aphrodite." Blake said walking over to me.

"And this is Cassi my girlfriend." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my hands over his and linked our fingers together. He kissed me on the neck and I smiled.

"Aw don't you two look cute." He said rolling his eyes. I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm sorry if I upset you princess." He smirked. I glared and took a step forward. Okay this guy was starting to piss me the fuck off. I mean seriously I just met the dude who acts like this to people they just first met. Oh wait this guy.

"Watch it smart-ass." I warned.

"Make me," He said. I lunged for him and Blake grabbed me around the waist.

"Whoa!" Blake said gripping me tightly around the waist.

"Let me take him out." I said fighting against Blake's grip.

"Bring it on!" Dillon said waving his hand forwards provoking me.

"Dillon." He said. Dillon glared at Blake and then relaxed. I rolled my eyes and we sat down on my bed.

"So I hear the Aphrodite cabin is having a party," Blake said. I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that it's tonight." Bethany said.

"Oh I am totally going!" I said. I needed something good to do that was for my normal self.

"Are you going to go?" I asked looking back at Blake.

"Eh, parties are really not my thing." Blake said. I raised my eyebrows at him and sighed internally.

"Please?!" I begged giving him the puppy-dog eyes. He laughed and I smiled at him.

"Do I have to?" He whined as he played with my fingers. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"No, but it'll make me happy." I said smiling at him.

"Sorry Cas." He said. I guess I was going by myself to the party now.

"Fine, uh, I got to go...see you later." I sighed.

"Where you going?" Blake asked. I took off my necklace and pulled off the key and then brass knuckles.

"To the arena. I need to kick some ass I'm rusty." I said as I walked out. I didn't look back the whole time. I thought that was a big accomplishment for me because I really did want to look back at Blake to make him feel bad but I didn't. Tehe go me.  
 _ **Blake:**_

I watched Cassi walk away swinging her hips in her jean shorts that showed off her ass nicely. I smirked to myself as I watched her walk away. It should've bothered me that she didn't even look back one but I was too busy staring at my incredible hot girlfriend. Dude I loved calling her that. She held the sword in one hand and a shield in the other. I sighed and looked at Bethany who was picking at her nails while Dillon had his arm around her.

"Did I just piss her off?" I asked as I looked over at Bethany.

"Yes and no," She said looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Girls made no sense at all to me...none at all sometimes.

"See usually Aphrodite's kids are used to getting their way. When you said no she kinda probably felt she was losing her touch and Dillon didn't help at all." She said. Dillon smiled at her and she kissed him lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"You two know each other already?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've been going out for about 3 weeks already." Bethany said.

"Then why did-?" I asked.

"I was bored." She shrugged. I shook my head and got up to go after her.

"Don't go after her, man. It'll make it worse." Dillon said.

"Yeah, but you'll probably want to since you hate her." I chuckled.

"I don't hate her. We have a love-hate relationship." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Bethany in a 'are you serious?' type look.

"It's true they do have their moments when they get along." Bethany said. I sighed and sat back down on her bed. They just smirked.

"I'm just going to head down to the lake guys. Maybe the water will help. It helps Cas." I said.

"It also helps that you're the daughter of the sea." Bethany said. I rolled my eyes and got up off the bed again.

"Not helping." I said walking out. I pulled my shirt over my head as I walked and all the girls stared at me. Some of the girls whistled and gave me that look girls do while giggling to their friends. That was one thing I was glad that Cassi didn't do. She didn't giggle and act all girly that much now that she was out of Aphrodite's cabin. She was actually a tom-boy at heart. I loved it about her because she would get muddy and dirty and not care. One started to come over to me and I shook my head and her eyes widened at the sudden rejection, like how could I reject her.

"I'm taken ladies." I said. They pouted and left me alone.

"Who's your girlfriend?" One of them asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Cassandra Chrysler," I smiled. They gave me this weird look like 'what are you talking about?' Nobody really knew that we were dating let alone that Luke and Cassi had broken up. Since Cassi had been back at camp she had stayed inside her cabin because sometimes when she walked out people would ask her about Luke and then she would just walk away from them without answering them. I could tell it still affected her. She would flinch at the mention of his name. She wouldn't admit it that he scared her but I could tell that she was still afraid of what he would do to her if he ever got his hands on her again.

"Luke's girlfriend?" They asked breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Ex-girlfriend," I smirked.

"He's single find him!" They squealed. I rolled my eyes as the fan girls took off. I sat down at the pier and then jumped in letting the water rush over my skin.  
 _ **Cassi:**_

I sighed as I knocked this one girl off her feet. I put the sword tip to her chest guard and she looked at me scared. I pulled it away and she sighed. I helped her up and took my helmet off. Maybe training with Luke had its benefits. I was sort of undefeatable.

"That was awesome! Can you teach me that trick?" She asked. I laughed and smiled.

"Maybe one day kid," I smiled. She smiled and then took off her helmet running to her friends. They waved to me and then scampered off. I glanced around the arena to see there was no one left. I sighed and shook my head and I was about to take off my gear when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'll try." This boy said. I turned around to see this boy coming. He was already had all his gear on which made me raise my eyebrow at him. He had come up out of nowhere. He stared me straight in the eyes which I had to say unnerved me a bit but I realized his eyes were so blue. Just like Luke's.

"Do I know you?" I asked staring at him trying where I had seen him before. It was like I had seen him before but I couldn't exactly put my finger on the memory.

"No, but I've seen you around hanging with Bethany...and Blake." He said. The way he said Blake's name I didn't like it. It sounded like he hated Blake and he didn't even know him. It made me clench my hand around the hilt of my sword tighter.

"What cabin?" I asked as I put the helmet on.

"Hermes." He said. I nodded and then glared at him from beneath my helmet.

"So you knew Luke." I hissed.

"Yeah, we were real close brothers practically." He said. He took out his sword as I pulled mine up so that it was in front of me. I swung my through my fingers causally and he stared at me.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. He lunged first and then I blocked with my shield. We kept going like this and I couldn't land a blow on this guy. He must've sparred with Luke a few times. Douche-bag.

"You must've learned to fight with Luke." I grunted as he slammed the hilt of his sword into my shield making me stumble back a few inches.

"Yeah we trained 24/7." He said. He swung his sword and it caught my arm and cut it. I hissed and pulled back. He chuckled slightly and he managed to get me to swing my arm holding the shield wildly which sent my ring flying off which meant my shield flew a few good feet away from me.

"Fuck." I groaned and swung at him clumsily. He dodged it easily and hit me in the back with the hilt of his sword. It knocked the breath out of me and I was sent to the dirt floor. He was about to swing down but I rolled and did a somersault backwards standing up. I grabbed my sword off the floor and looked at him.

"You've learned from Luke too." He said.

"Yeah, I and Luke were pretty close till he fucked it up." I sighed. He didn't say anything but lunged at me again with new enthusiasm. I blocked and did a sweep kick knocking off his feet.

"That's new," He commented. I looked at him suspiciously. What the hell did he mean?

"Yeah," I said. I put the tip of my sword to the middle of his throat. I smiled and took my helmet off. Then he knocked my feet out of from under me and then pressed his sword to my throat when I was flat on my back. He had one knee pressed against my chest plate and I was panting and glaring up at the kid. He was smirking.

"I win Sea Princess," He chuckled. I looked up at him breathing heavily. He helped me up and I stared at me. Why the hell did he call me Sea Princess? No one knew that except Luke. I took a few steps back self-consciously and glanced around for my sword which had flown from my hand when he had knocked my feet from out underneath me.

"Wow no one usually calls me that except my boyfriend Blake. And my ex Luke... Well can I see the ones face who actually knocked me off my feet?" I said as I grabbed my sword of the ground and went to go find my shield.

"Nope, sorry...boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we've been going out for a week I think." I said. He nodded and then walked away. Weirdo. I got up and pulled my equipment off. He was already gone when I turned around, very weird. I sighed and then headed to the beach when I saw someone sitting on the pier with black hair. Blake. I sighed and took off my shirt and booty shorts and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his and he looked at me and smiled. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So..." I said.

"How was the arena?" He asked.

"Good but then this kid from the Hermes cabin came in and it was really weird." I said.

"Weird how?" He asked as he glanced down at me.

"Like I asked him if he knew Luke and he said yeah, and then I'm like he fucked everything up and he acted like he got mad at me. I ended up losing to that idiot. And he called me something only Luke use to call me and you call me it sometimes." I said. I started chewing on my bottom lip and I felt Blake press his lips into the top of my head. I smiled up at him.

"Aw don't worry you'll get him next time and yeah kinda is weird." He said. I just laughed.

"Wanna jump in?" I asked.

"I already went for a swim. I thought since it helps you it might help me," He said. I laughed again and smirked.

"And?" I asked as I slid in carefully.

"It helped I guess." He said shrugging as he leaned back on his arms as he kicked his feet slowly.

"You guess," I said. I looked at the cut on my arm and it healed itself. I smiled.

"That's still fucking insane!" He said looking down at my arm. I blushed and shrugged.

"One of the perks of being princess of the sea." I said.

"That's what Bethany said." He laughed. I grabbed his legs and tugged lightly.

"Please?" I begged. He smiled and took my hands pulling my arms up. He pulled me half-way out of the water so I was resting my arms on his legs. He was so strong and I loved it.

"You have dirt in your hair," He laughed as he started to brush it away.

"I know I didn't have a helmet on cause I thought I had won and then he tripped me and put his sword to my throat." I murmured angrily as I rolled my eyes.

"Damn," He said. I nodded. He grabbed me around my hips and pulled me up so I was straddling him. I laughed and he smiled twirling around one of his snake bites. I moved his hair out of his eyes and smiled. His eyes were so gorgeous.

"I like it." He said suddenly.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Your belly button ring," He said. I looked down and smiled. It was a green-margarita glass today.

"Aw thanks. It was so cute when I saw it on the boat I had to get it." I said. He started playing with it and then he started tickling me. I squealed and pulled back somewhat.

"Stop!" I laughed. He smiled and kissed me as he tickled me. I pulled back more forgetting I was in his lap and he came with me into the water when I fell back to far causing me to go off balance. We surfaced back up and we busted out laughing. I pulled my hair back. I went somewhere I could touch and he was coming after me.

"No!" I squealed. He laughed and grabbed me around the waist. He started tickling me. Then the same guy that had been at the arena was walked by. I squeezed Blake's hand hard and he glanced at me confused.

"That's the guy." I whispered and I crawled onto Blake's back.

"Hey man!" Blake said. He just ignored him and kept on walking. He still had a helmet on from when we were fighting. But it was a different helmet to. I could kind of see his face. I looked carefully and I saw the scar, like Luke had. I bit my lip and shook my head. Impossible he can't be in camp. The boarders would keep him out, wouldn't they?

"You know ignoring people is rude." I said He just laughed humorlessly and kept walking. After he disappeared from view Blake said something.

"What a dick," Blake said. I laughed and kissed Blake on the cheek.

"I'm coming to the party with you." He said after a moment of silence. I looked at him shocked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to see what you look like in party clothes." He said as his hands squeezed my thighs gently. I laughed and smiled.

"Well then I got to go get ready then. Thank you." I squealed sliding off his back and hugging him tightly.

"Anything for you." He smiled and kissed me. I took off heading for my cabin. I got to my cabin and I started rummaging through my clothes and then grabbed some black shorts and a cute tube top with an element sweat-shirt. I heard the knock on the door before Blake came in. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a Amber Pacific band tee. I whistled and he flushed in the cheeks.

"Do you always wear a bikini under your clothes?" Blake chuckled as he ran his fingers over the strings. I nodded and laughed.

"Yes, yes I do. It's better than a strapless bra plus they are cuter than a bra to." I said. He shrugged.

"I don't wear one so I wouldn't know." He said. I shook my head and put on my eye liner.

"I like the extension." He asked. I smiled and nodded. They were a pink and black zebra strips.

"Thanks," I smiled putting it in my hair.

"How do I look!?" I asked him twirling around in a circle slightly before putting my hands on my hips and smiling at him.

"Awesome." he smiled. I pulled on my necklace and he smiled at me.

"There now it's complete. Let's go meet Bethany and her idiot boyfriend." I sighed. Blake laughed and pulled me close.

"I'll give you a piggy-back ride." He said. I nodded and then I jumped onto his back and we walked to fireworks beach. That's where the party was. When we got there the party was already starting and I saw Bethany and douche-bag. I jumped off Blake and smiled as I took his hand. He was twirling his snake bit anxiously and nervously.

"Don't worry." I said wrapping my arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and I walked up to them.

"Hey you made it! You convinced Blake to come awesome!" She said.

"I know right!" I squealed.

"Wanna dance?" I heard douche-bag say to Bethany. She smiled and nodded.

"Come on," Blake said pulling me toward the group of people dancing.

"I'm not a good dancer." I said pulling back. He chuckled and continued pulling me closer towards them.

"And you tell me not to be nervous." He said pulling me. I rolled my eyes and he pulled me up against him as Paramore came on. I smiled it was 'Misery Business' my favorite song came on over the speakers. We started grinding against each other. One hand was on my thigh while his other one was holding mine. I smiled and he pressed against me tighter. We went through a couple fast songs and then a slow one came on. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Blake's neck. He pulled me closer as his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest as we swayed back and forth. I looked up at him and he kissed me lightly and then it turned to a full make-out. I pulled away breathing hard.

"I bet Luke couldn't do that." Blake murmured. I laughed.

"Nah, he couldn't." I whispered.

"Let's go back to your cabin." He suggested.

"Alright," I smiled. I grabbed his hand and we went back to my cabin. We walked in and he kissed me and I pulled away and sat him down on my bed. I straddled him and kissed him. His hands went to my ass. After a few minutes of making out he started to unbutton my shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling away quickly and getting off him. He looked at me for a few seconds. I didn't realize it but I was sort of breathing heavy.

"Sorry you were turning me on, Cas. I didn't mean-" He said. I sat down on the floor and curled up into a little ball. Then someone lifted me up off the floor and onto the bed. I looked up.

"Hey don't cry!" He said hugging me as tears started rolling down my face.

"Luke really screwed me up. I'll probably never be able to have sex again." I whispered.

"Don't worry Cas. You will be ready when you're ready. I won't push you." He said.

"But-" I said. He kissed me.

"I promise. Let's get some sleep." He said. I nodded and then I feel back on the bed with him behind me. I fell asleep in his arms. I guess I forgot to put the blind thingies down but the light came streaming in through the open space. I groaned and rolled over. Then it finally registered after a moment or two that Blake wasn't behind me. My hand enclosed around a note and I looked at it.

 _You were asleep when I left. I heard someone coming and I didn't want you getting in trouble for having me in your cabin...I hope you slept well...I'll see you when you wake up...I love you._

 _-Love Blake._

I smiled as butterflies erupted in my stomach. I got up and pulled the drapes down. That's what they were called. Drapes. The room got dark again and I fell back into bed falling asleep. I pulled the covers over my head when I heard someone come in my room. Please let it be Blake or Percy please. I didn't want to deal with anyone else.

"Inspections!" The voice called. The voice sounded really familiar but yet still different. I peeked out to see it was the guy from the arena. I rolled my eyes and went back under my covers. Wait...yesterday I saw the same kid with the scar on his face like Luke had and the kid had the same blue eyes. I shook my head for feeling stupid. That's when I heard my dressers being pulled out and I heard my stuff hitting the floor. I threw off my covers and sat straight up to see the kid bent over.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing going through my shit?!" I screamed. He turned around and I froze. His lips quirked up in a smirk as fear raced through me.

"Hey Cassi how you doing?" Luke asked. I reached for my Bo-staff but it was gone. I glanced at the spot I usually kept it beside my bed it full form.

"Looking for this?" He asked dangling it from his hand in its mini-form. How dare he touch my baby!? Fuck him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked getting off my bed moving away from him towards the door.

"Easy but that's none of your business." He said. He lunged for me and I screamed as he sent me into the wooden post on my bed before rolling me onto the mattress. I punched and scratched anything I could get a hold of. He grunted as my fists came in contact with his face and other body parts.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. I kicked him in the stomach and he groaned and rolled off me. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a quick note down. If I knew Luke he wasn't going to play fair and I was going to be taken but that didn't mean I wasn't going to fight.

 _Blake! Luke, ambush, get help! Princess Andromeda._  
 _I love you!_

"Writing something to someone are we?" He asked. He grabbed my hair and I grabbed anything I could and slammed it against him.

"Ouch damn!" He yelled holding his shoulder. I had thrown a telescope at him luckily. I jumped up and headed toward the door. I slid the necklace around and took off the key. I held it like a sword and then it became one. I turned around and Luke looked at me. I shook my head as he came near.

"Don't touch me." I warned him as my arms shook.

"Wow Cassi pull a sword on me." He said. He came at me with Backbiter and pushed me up against the wall. Our swords clanged and then he drew back and I lunged at him. He blocked easily and he glanced at the blade of the sword and his eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that sword?" He asked confused. I glanced up at it and realized for the first time since I had used it that it was a black iron blade. That's when Luke kicked me in the stomach knocking me down and holding the sword point to my throat.

"Put it back on your necklace" He said. I didn't do it right away and he dug the tip in a little and I put it back on my necklace as I ground my teeth together. Then someone came up behind me and jerked me up and tied my hands behind my back.

"Good tie it tight. I don't want this beauty getting away again." Luke said putting the sword down. Cheater!

"You cheat!" I screamed. Luke turned around and laughed at me. The black hole formed in front of us and Luke nodded and I was pushed forward and Luke grabbed my arms.

"Let's go!" Luke barked as a gag went around my mouth. I was pulled through the black hole. When I could see again I saw I was back aboard the ship. Fuck my life. He pushed me into a room and locked the door. I screamed out frustrated as I started to beat the door down.

"Let me out Luke!" I screamed pounding the door. I kept pounding on the door. I was trapped. I slid to the floor and pulled my knees up against my chest thinking of way to get out of here.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard them laugh in the next room. Great. I'm back in hell. I sat on the floor. Now my only hope was Percy who might by some chance get back on here or Blake and Chiron and I pretty sure Percy was my biggest hope right now. I hit my head back against the door as I groaned.

"Father send someone to help," I yelled to the ceiling. I sat down on the bed . Then I thought about it and I glanced down at my necklace and thought about my sword. I could wait to make sure that no one was in the other room and then try to break down the door with my sword. Now all I had to do was wait.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 11

I had been on this stupid ship for about 2 days. They had ruined my first plan because when i had gone to take a shower the person unlocked the bathroom door grabbed my necklace and ran out with it before I had even heard or realized what they had taken. I was still in my party clothes. It was pretty nasty in my opinion. They got washed every time I went to get a shower. It was weird. But I had another plan cooking in my mind ready to go. It was to turn the shower on and wait by the door. When it opened I would hit the guy over the head with the blow dryer that was attached to the wall. I sighed and got up might as well start my plan now.

I raced to the bathroom and turned on the shower quickly. I smirked as I grabbed the blow dryer off the wall from where it hung and gripped it tightly in my hands. I heard the door open in my bedroom and then a few seconds the bathroom door knob rattled. Honestly I felt a little offended that Luke's followers didn't think I would think of a plan like this. When the door opened I pushed back as far as I could and then the kid walked in and I slammed the hair-dryer against his head hard and he went down. I made sure he wasn't dead before I stepped over him. He looked familiar so I tilted his head back and my eyes widened.

"Zach." I whispered. He had been my friend once when we were little but he had changed. He had run away from camp sometime after that. Poor loser. He had been in the Hephaestus cabin.

"Wow you were stupid enough to believe Luke." I said. I ran out of the room and looked around. On the table I saw my Bo-staff and my necklace. I sighed and smiled. I grabbed my bo-staff and then pushed a few buttons on it and then a hole appeared on the top of it. I slid it onto my necklace before sliding my ring and my key off. I pulled my necklace on around my neck. I slid the ring on my finger and then the shield popped up and I held the key like a sword as it grew.

"My baby now I can't lose you." I whispered. I smiled and I went to turn around when I heard the door close behind me and I froze. Fuck.

"What do we have here?" Luke said as he came up behind me. I screamed as he grabbed my hair and twisted it in his fist and pulled me to look at him. I swung my sword and he caught it in his hand on the blade. What the fuck is he? Superhuman?

"Put them both back on your necklace or I will cut your throat wide open." He said putting backbiter against my throat. I didn't do it right away which made backbiter warm up against my skin in warning and I quickly slid it back onto my necklace and then I did the same with my ring after it went back to being normal. I glared back at Luke and he smiled at me in success.

"I got a present for you Cassi." He said pulling me with him by my hair. I groaned as his grip pulled at my hair painfully.

"Fuck off oh and thanks to you I can't have sex with anyone cause every time I try your fucked up face comes up in my mind." I snapped. He slammed me into the wall choking.

"Don't talk to me like your higher than me." He growled. I stuck out my tongue and then he kissed me which such force and I would've kissed back under any circumstances but it was him. I pushed him away hard trying to get him off me. That kiss believe it or not hurt.

"Stay off of me." I snapped as I felt my lips. They hurt, like they actually fucking hurt.

"You use to like this." He smiled as his hand slid up my shirt. I struggled against him.

"Get off of me!" I screamed giving him the best right hook I could manage. I smirked as I split his lip open. He spit blood out onto the floor and glared at me.

"You little bitch." He said. He slammed me into an opened door and then locked it behind us. I looked at him terrified. What was he doing? He tried to grab my hand but I ran before he got a good grip. I ran behind the couch and he chased me. He tackled me to the ground grabbed my dog tags. He yanked them off my neck and threw them across the room. There went my only easy escape, now I had to fist-fight my way out.

"Now that those are out of the way," He sneered. I started to kick him repeatedly and he took the blows like I was hitting him with a pillow. He grabbed my wrists and duct-taped them together. I screamed and kept kicking as he lifted me up to my feet.

"Get off me." I screamed as he lifted me up over his shoulders. I thrashed and kicked but he didn't let me go. He threw me down on the bed. He tied my hands to the headboard and pulled my shirt off and threw it to the floor. He undid my shorts as tears streamed down my face. When he pulled them down my legs I kneed him in the face.

"Cassi we can make this pleasurable or I can make this hurt. It's your choice." He smirked as he looked over me. I squirmed and tried to pry my hands free and trying to get away from his gaze. It felt like I had slime looking at me. It burned as I rubbed my wrist against the tape trying to get free. He pulled off his own shirt and then his khaki shorts. I screamed and kicked but he held down my legs. He had gotten too strong for my comfort. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Now it's time for that bikini to come off." He said. His hands slid around my neck and I bit his arms so hard that I tasted blood. I looked and saw semi gold blood. He pulled back and smacked me across the face. I cried out in pain and started squirming again.

"Luke please stop," I whispered. He just smirked and went for my bikini top again.

"Please!" I begged him. His eyes blinked a few times and then he looked down at me in confusion.

"Cassi what are you doing here? Didn't you run away from here?" He asked as he pulled back somewhat. I kicked him hard in the chest with both legs and he flew off the bed.

"Get away from me!" I cried screaming kicking my legs back and forth widely as the duct-tape cut into my wrists. I pulled myself up so I was in a ball and my arms were suspended behind me on the headrest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's wrong?!" He asked.

"You tried to rape me just now you son-of-a-bitch!" I cried. He looked at me. He reached up and I was about to head butt him when he bent down and held my head in place.

"Stop," He said. I looked at him. His eyes were a vibrant blue.

"Now hold still." He said. I started to scream but was cut off when his lips pressed against my forehead softly and then I felt the pressure release from my wrist. I looked up at Luke and he crumpled the tape up and threw it in the corner of the room. He then threw my clothes at me. I sat up rubbing my wrists and looked down at them. They had small cuts on them and they were so raw. I looked at him as he started to get dressed again. He ran his hand through his hair. I pulled my clothes back on and sighed.

"Stay away from me." He said. I looked at him genuinely confused.

"What?" I whispered confused.

"When I'm not acting like myself. Like when I hit you. Yes, I remember. You were so scared of me that day, you thought I couldn't see it but I did. I hated that I made you scared. You are a very good actor you know. But when my eyes have gold tint or are gold or if you bring blood and it has any gold in it run or stab me or do anything to get away from me." He said turning around.

"Luke? Stab you really?" I asked him sliding to the edge of the bed. He came over to me and took my face in his hands with his fingers caressing my cheek bones. I stared up at him.

"I'll do anything to get you away from Kronos or to keep you safe." He said. Okay the last time I was on here Kronos was in a coffin, a glowing gold one, but still he was in there. He wasn't up and about walking around the ship, was he?

"I'm confused, Kronos is in that coffin. What does he have to do with this?" I whispered.

"I can't tell you alright. Just promise you won't get kill in what is to come." He said painfully. My breath caught in my throat. What the fuck was he talking about? What was coming? What was going to happen to me? To everyone?

"What is to come?" I whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Just stay safe and tell Blake to keep a very close eye on you. I don't want you getting hurt. Oh, and I love the belly button ring and the clothes." He whispered.

"Thanks...but what do you mean?! You don't want me getting hurt but yet you hurt me yourself! You make so much sense Luke, honestly." I said pushing him away.

"I was trying to keep you safe and out of the middle of this!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"From what?! What were you trying to keep my safe from!?" I cried throwing my hands up in the air completely confused and fed up. If he wasn't going to give me answers soon I was just going to punch him in the jaw.

"From Kronos! From the army that is forming! The power of the Lord Titan and most importantly the war!" He yelled grabbed my arms. My eyes went wide at the word 'war'. What the hell was he doing?

"War? What war Luke? There isn't a war." I whispered.

"Yes there will be. Kronos is getting me to make a army so we can tear Olympus down brick by brick." He said.

"But Luke you can get out of it, I know you can. Just come with me back to camp. It'll be that easy." I said.

"But then I wouldn't be able to have you. I wouldn't want to be back with you. I couldn't forgive myself for what I've done to you. I'm too deep in Cassi." He said.

"Nothing is that deep." I whispered.

"It's Tartarus deep." He said.

"Please come back we can-" I said. He cut me off with his lips, tears went down my face. There was so much in that kiss, fear, Passion, etc. He pulled back and looked at me as he caressed my cheeks lightly with his thumbs.

"Stay safe for me." He whispered. He walked away and went over to me and grabbed my necklace he had torn from my neck. He glanced down at it before handing it to me. I glanced down at it to see it was alright I redid the clasp before pulling it back around my neck.

"I was trying to keep you safe always. I just love you so much. You were my first real love." He said. I blushed and looked at him. He cupped my face. This was the Luke I knew. The other Luke was probably Kronos in Luke's head controlling him.

"Luke," I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I won't forget you if you don't survive. And was that you I was fighting or Kronos?" I whispered hugging him tightly as tears rolled down my face.

"I won't forget you either. You will make it though, I know it. Percy won't let you die that easy trust me. And it was me, you've gotten pretty good." He promised holding me close. He ran his fingers through my hair light and I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Now I'm going to get your lovely little brother." He said. I looked up and saw the gold tint. I pushed him away.

"Fuck you Kronos!" I screamed.

"Do not talk to me like that! You're lucky I let Luke keep you alive this long!" He yelled as he slammed against the wall holding me by my throat. There were dark spots dancing around my vision until he dropped me to the ground. I gasped and he walked out locking the door from the outside as he went. I waited for another half-hour before the door slammed back open. Luke came in grabbed me by my hair and drug me out of the room.

"Let me the fuck go you creeper!" I screamed.

"It's me Cassi." Luke said. I relaxed a little bit, just a bit because right now he was pulling my hair out by the roots and it was fucking hurting.

"Ouch fuck Luke loosen on the hair these are not extensions!" I screamed. He loosened his grip but still dragged me out. He threw me down in front of Percy. I groaned and glanced up at Percy.

"I have a present for you Percy. Now where is the fleece or she dies." Luke said pointing his sword at my neck. Yeah right I dare you to run me through and let's see how that plays out. I would haunt the fuck out of you forever.

"Not here, we sent it ahead of us. You messed up." Percy said. I glanced at them confused. What was going on? What were they talking about?

"You're lying. You couldn't have...Clarisse?" He asked as his face reddened. Percy nodded.

"You trusted...you gave..." Luke said.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Agruis," Luke snapped. I looked at Percy and smiled.

"How did you get here again?" He asked. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I um...got ambushed in our cabin, you know Luke. He doesn't play fair. BTW I love what you did in the cabin and thanks for getting my stuff moved you're the best." I said. He smiled at me. Then I looked at Luke who was shouting orders. He was even weirder without Kronos in him. I could see the stress getting to him.

"You've been toying with us all along, you wanted us to bring you the fleece and save you the trouble of getting it." Percy said. The fleece? The freaking golden fleece? Luke wanted that for what?

"Of course, you idiot! And you've messed everything up!" Luke snapped. I kicked Luke in the shin and he took his sword tip and ran it across my cheek. I screamed as I felt the cut appear. The cut felt like it was on fire and I whimpered slightly. I reached up and felt the sticky sensation of blood on my fingers.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

"Traitor!" Percy yelled throwing a gold drachma at Luke. It missed Luke and landed in the pool. Why did he just throw a stupid little coin at Luke? Throw a fucking sword Percy. Come on.

"You tricked us all! Even Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood!" Percy yelled. I looked at him weirdly. What the hell was Percy doing? He drew his pen sword thing.

"This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little swords, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than Later." Luke said. I flinched.

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?" Percy asked.

"I did, of course, I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus." Luke snapped. My head snapped up so that I was staring at Luke.

"You did what Luke?" I asked.

"Chiron had nothing to do with it?" Percy asked just ignoring me. I guess that's cool.

"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts." Luke laughed. I grinded my teeth against each other as I glared at Luke.

"You call it guts? Betraying your friends and the girl you love? Endangering the whole camp?" Percy asked. I flushed and so did Luke. I looked at my feet while I grabbed a towel nearby and pressed it to my cheek.

"You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the fleece...once I was done with it. Don't talk about Cassi to me I know what I'm doing!" He snapped. Sure you do that's why you were practically spilling your heart to me what...5 seconds earlier? Yeah, you know exactly what you're doing.

"You were going to heal Kronos," Percy said. I rolled my eyes. Great, that's just freaking awesome. Just you know make everything more hellish for the rest of us demigods.

"Yes! The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process be tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy. You've only slowed us down a little." Luke said.

"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, set us up- all to help Kronos destroy the gods." Percy said.

"You know that! Why do you keep asking me?!" Luke said through his teeth.

"Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you," Percy said. I looked at Percy confused and then it dawned on me. When he threw the coin he said a name and a place. Percy had done an Iris message! Go little bro!

"What audience?" He asked. Luke narrowed his eyes and then looked at me and I smirked. I looked behind him to see the whole camp at dinner. I saw Blake looking at us. His eyes were rimmed red from crying. Bethany also looked red around the eyes.

"Cassi!" Blake cried standing up. I smiled and waved.

"You're okay!" He said happily.

"Of course, no one can kill me! I just have a battle scar from backbiter but I'm okay." I smiled.

"Well, some unplanned dinner entertainment." Mr. D said.

"Mr. D, you heard him, you all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault." Percy said.

"I suppose not." Mr. D sighed.

"The Iris-message could be a trick," This dude said from next to Mr. D. He was chasing a hamburger. Weirdo. Okay had this guy been at camp when I left? I hope not.

"I fear not, it appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as actives director. I suppose I do miss the old horse's pinochle games." Mr. D said looking at the guy trying to get a hamburger. Then the guy who was trying to get the hamburger grabbed it and stared at it.

"I got it!" He smiled. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus." Mr. D said.

"What? But-" He said.

"You may return to the underworld. You are dismissed." Mr. D said. I laughed quietly.

"No! But-nooooooooooooo!" He said. He dissolved into mist. Then everyone exploded in cheers. I laughed and Blake smiled at me.

"I love you Cas." Blake said.

"I love you too Blake." I said holding my dog tags in my hand tightly. Luke looked at me and then slashed his sword through the mist angrily. Then Luke turned to Percy with murder in his eyes.

"Kronos was right, Percy. You're an unreliable weapon. You need to be replaced. Cassi congratulations." He chuckled. I slipped the sword off my necklace and held it. I got the ring off this time and put it on my finger. I smiled as it grew to a shield. Then I heard a whistle. A door slid open and a bunch of warriors came out and surrounded us. I stood up to be pulled back by my hair by Luke. I screamed as he pulled me up hard.

"You'll never leave this boat alive." He said. I swung my sword and cut Luke on the arm. He hissed and dropped me. I ran over to where Percy was standing. He was almost as tall as me now. Damn it I was short.

"One on one, what are you afraid of?" Percy challenged. Then the soldiers around us hesitated. Then Agruis burst from the door with a pure-black Pegasus.

"Black-Jack!" I said.

"Sir, your steed is ready!" Agrius said.

"I told you last summer, Percy; you can't bait me into a fight." Luke said.

"Then how about me?!" I asked stepping forward twirling my sword. I looked into his eyes and he looked torn. He looked heartbroken.

"And you keep avoiding one, scared your warriors will see you get whipped?" Percy said.

"I'll kill you quickly. And Cassi I refuse to fight you when I need you." He said. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up and set me down behind him.

"Whoa hey set me down. I wanna take that jerk on for breaking my heart and making me screwed up!" I hissed. I looked at Luke and he was broken.

"I'm keeping you safe. That's what a brother is for." He said.

"A big brother yeah, a little one just makes me look like a totally wimp." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at Percy. Grover chuckled and I poked him in the ribs. The Luke whistled to him. Someone threw a shield to him.

"Luke, at least give him a shield." Annabeth said.

"Sorry, Annabeth, you bring your own equipment to this party." Luke said. I was about to go throw Percy my shield but Luke lunged and got him in the ribs. Percy jumped back and countered with his sword. Luke slammed the sword away with his shield.

"My, Percy you're out of practice." Luke said. I moved forward but Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed as she glared at me.

"I want revenge." I snapped.

"But this isn't the way-" She said.

"Then what is watching him try to kill my bro? I don't think so. I'm sure as hell sure you don't want your little boyfriend to die either." I said hissed.

"He's not my boyfriend." She snapped. I rolled my eyes. For these kids then they had a lot to learn about boyfriends and girlfriends because that was the first stage. Denial.

"No, but that's the first stage. Denial." I laughed as I looked for an opening. Then Percy was pushed into the water and I started moving forward but then a whole bunch of water came out with Percy and blasted me and Luke. Luke fell knocking me down. I was soaked. I coughed up water as Luke got up. I wiped my eyes and then looked at my outfit. Thank god I had a bathing suit under this or I would've been pissed. I waited patiently watching.

Percy sliced off a piece of Luke's shield and then Luke crouched down and started to stab Percy in the legs. He got one on him and then he Percy went down to one knee. I turned away breathing and looked again. Then I saw Percy clawing his way to the pool. My eyes went wide and I ran at Luke with my sword first pulling back to swing and cut him. Without looking back he swung his sword and hit across my waist. I gasped quietly and fell to the ground gripping my waist.

"One thing I want you to watch before you die, Percy. You can eat your dinner now, Oreius. Bon appetite." Luke said.

"He-He! He-He!" Oreius said. Then the next thing I knew I was feeling like my waist was burning in fire. I let out a strangled scream.

"Brother!" I heard Agrius wail. Then I heard hooves and then Luke looked down at me and his eyes got wide. He shook his head slightly as he looked at my waist. I was bleeding and it was staining my beautiful shirt and he looked like he wanted to cry. He reached down and picked me up. As he did I screamed out in pain.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. As soon as he had said that he got hit with something we went crashing into the pool. Life could not just be simple for me, could it?

"Cassi!" Percy yelled. I held my breath and then screamed underwater when I felt the pain again. Luke pulled me up and put me on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and holding my arms around his neck tightly. I gasped at the pain that was engulfing my waist.

"Attack you fools!" He ordered. Then as soon as he had said that his reinforcements tried to attack Percy. I felt his hand leave from my thigh and go to his pocket and then to my pocket as he got to the pool deck again. He swung me around so he was carrying me in his arms. I groaned slightly and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Withdraw brethren!" Chiron said.

"I'm not leaving Cassi!" Percy yelled at Chiron.

"I'm so sorry about cutting you. I swear I didn't mean to. Here's something to remember me by. I know you'll love it." He whispered pressing his lips to my forehead again. I felt tears streak down my face from feeling torn and the pain radiating from my waist.

"You won't get away with this, horse man!" Luke said raising his sword as he held me with one hand. God he was strong. Then he got hit again in the face and he dropped me and I screamed as I hit the floor. I held my stomach.

"Tyson come on!" Percy said. I put the key back on my necklace and grabbed my shield which was nearby and put it back to the ring. It went on my necklace. Percy was on the back of a palomino centaur and he pointed to me. He galloped over to me and picked me up. I screamed as he placed me on his back delicately. I was facing Percy with my legs on either side.

"You are so stupid why did you do that!?" Percy yelled at me. I gave him a weak smile.

"I was trying to help my brother..." I murmured. He shook his head and lifted my shirt up. I winced as he looked at it.

"Nothing ambrosia and nectar can't fix." He said looking at me. I nodded breathing deeply. I saw Luke look up.

"Cassi!" I heard Luke yell from the side railing as we hit asphalt. I looked at him and he had that look of 'I'm so sorry' kinda thing going on. I bit my lip as tears went down my face.

"Don't worry. We'll get you healed up soon. And then you can go back to Blake." Percy said looking at me thinking it was the pain. It wasn't. It was from the pain of my heart shattering into a million little pieces. My eyes dropped as we past things.

"Stay awake Cassi!" Percy said. I looked up at him and gave him as small smile.

"Oh, I want you to meet someone. This is our other half-brother Tyson." He said. Tyson smiled and waved. I cringed away from him closing my eyes.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you," Percy assured me.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered.

"What happened?" He asked automatically.

"Before I had come to camp I was hurt by a Cyclops in central park. He broke my arm." I said.

"Don't worry. Tyson's a good guy he won't hurt you." Percy promised. I smiled weakly as Tyson smiled at me.

"Tyson this is your sister Cassi." Percy said.

"Are you like Percy?" He asked.

"Uh kinda, I guess." I said not really knowing how to answer the question.

"Yay!" He said clapping his hands together. I looked at Percy and he shook his head. Okay then. Then surprisingly we were at a place where all these horse trailers were at. I shook my head as I was handed down. They started talking and I really couldn't concentrate.

"Chiron can you work on Cassi she's more beat up than I am." Percy said.

"Alright." He said. He lifted up my shirt enough and then started working on the wound.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"I'm blaming the fact that I'm a demigod and that I have ADHD." I said. After he wrapped my wound he worked on Percy.

"Am I allowed to go to sleep now?" I asked. Chiron nodded. They started talking and I closed my eyes trying to get to sleep. I heard them say stuff and then I started going to sleep.

"Percy, I had a talk with Annabeth on the way here. A talk about the prophecy." Chiron said

"It wasn't her fault. I made her tell me." Percy said.

"I suppose I could not expect to keep it a secret forever." Chiron said.

"So am I the one in the prophecy?" Percy asked. I tensed up hoping he would say yes and it would be lifted from my shoulders. I had only heard it part of it and I didn't want to hear the rest of it really.

"I wish I knew, Percy. You're not yet sixteen. Cassi will be in a few weeks though. For now we must simply train you as best we can, and leave the future to the fates. Right, Cassandra?" Chiron asked. Percy looked at me as I sat up. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I mean I guess. If they don't attack when I turn 16 will that mean it's Percy and not me?" I asked.

"I don't know. They might just wait for a while since we know more now. We have set them back but for how long, I don't know." Chiron said. I nodded and sighed.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's the June of 20Th." Percy said thinking about it.

"14 days." I whispered. They looked at me.

"Go back to sleep and stop worrying about it." Percy said looking at me. I nodded and drifted off to sleep in no time.  
 _ ****************_

I woke up in Big House with Cody leaning over me. I looked down to see him changing the bandages. I sighed and he looked up at me as he tied the bandage in a knot.

"Hey," He said smiling. I chuckled.

"Hi," I murmured. I sat up and groaned.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded smiling.

"Thanks, it looks like you got a lot in here to take care off so I'm just going to move on out and let you get back to important people." I smiled. i swung my legs over the side of the bed and smiled at him.

"You are important Cassi." He said. I blushed and shrugged.

"Thanks Cody." I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and left him speechless. As I made my way to the cabin I stopped when I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out a Ziploc baggie. It had a couple things on it. I picked the things out of it and thing that looked like a hat and pulled it out. It was a hat, a black hat with a hot pink New York Yankees symbol on it. I love them to death. Then I pulled out two dog tags. One had a NYY symbol on it while the other was pink with black hearts with XOXO on it. On the back it had I love you Cassandra -Luke. A few tears spilled down my face as I pulled out the last one. It was a belly button ring that had a black gem on it with a dangling black rose that underneath it said 'true love'. I immediately took the other one out and put that one in. I put the Yankee hat on and then slid the dog tags on. Then I felt arms slip around my waist and lift me up. I screamed and they set me down. I turned around to see Blake.

"Oh hey." I smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"It's just sore." I said. I lifted up my shirt to show him the scar.

"Wow," He said running his fingers over it. I giggled and he smiled up at me.

"Yeah, but I kinda did it stupidly." I said shaking my head.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I ran to help Percy and Luke swung his sword backwards hearing me coming towards him and got me across the waist. It was stupid for me to do." I said shaking my head.

"It's better than just watching." He said.

"True." I smiled.

"Where did you get the hat?" He asked taking it off my head.

"Hey give it back. And I got it off the boat. I had before but I had to leave it behind. I got it back." I smiled. He laughed as he set it on my head. I thought it would be better if he didn't know that Luke had gotten me it. He might not like it.

"Come on lets go to your cabin." He said.

"Alright." I smiled. We headed to my cabin and sat down on the couch and watched the sunset out my window. I ended up falling asleep with my head on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 12

I sighed as I looked at Blake and smiled at him. We were chilling in my cabin and watching TV. Then Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came busting through the door right as Blake and I kissed.

"Hey!" Percy said. I groaned and pulled away.

"What?" We asked slightly annoyed. I saw Blake was twirling his snake bites in annoyance as he stared at the tree of them. They always happened to burst in on us whenever we would be making out or just kissing and it was starting to get annoying.

"It's Thalia's tree." Annabeth said. I nodded and slipped on some flip-flops and then we hurried to the tree where people had gathered around it. I pushed past them none of them making any noise about it. Good because they should know better than to say anything to me. I froze when I got to the front of the crowd. Thalia was lying at the base of the tree. That wasn't good or maybe it was. I don't know but I do know that wasn't normal. Percy came up beside me and then went to Thalia.

"She needs nectar and ambrosia." Percy said as he moved her into a sitting position. No one around us moved. I couldn't even move myself. I was in too much shock honestly.

"Come on! What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House," He yelled at us. Apparently he didn't know how weird this was for us. Then Thalia coughed and opened her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Who-" She asked.

"I'm Percy, you're safe now," Percy said.

"Strangest dream..." She muttered.

"It's okay." Percy said. Well it was okay now but I mean a moment ago it was super weird.

"Dying," She muttered. I remembered that night. It was horrible because all I remembered was blood and screaming. It was a nasty night.

"No, you're okay. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus," She said. Everyone stood there and then they started moving around and then took her to the Big House and Blake and I walked back to the cabin and Bethany joined us with her douche-bag boyfriend. I was biting my lip and shaking my head.

"I can't believe that Thalia is back." Bethany muttered as I sat down on the couch in my cabin.

"I know right," I muttered as I pulled my legs up on the couch and I tucked them underneath me.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It feels like it's an omen. But what I do wanna talk about is you're 16th birthday miss Cassi. I mean it's the big 16." Bethany gushed.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just feel like it's going to be horrible," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because! I mean the prophecy about one of the children of the big three reaching 16. I don't wanna hear about it. I mean someone's bound to bring it up and I rather not know if I die." I said.

"It's about Percy." Bethany said instantly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I feel like saying it's about him." She teased. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Blake shook his head and pulled me up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me lightly smiling.

"It's warm in here." I said.

"Then take off your shirt." Dillon smirked. I shrugged and leaned forward and pulled off my shirt revealing my string bikini underneath and Blake whistled at it and I smirked and looked back him and kissed him lightly. He ran his fingers over my skin lightly on my stomach and smiled at me.

"Well I'm going to throw you a party on the beach anyway." Bethany said.

"Alright well if someone ends up dead because of it do not blame me!" I said. She nodded and then grabbed a little notebook from the table beside the couch and a pencil and then started making a list of what we needed. I laughed at her and then smiled at her. I turned on the TV and then started going through the channels.

"Well you two are boring I'm going," Bethany said. We waved to her and Dillon followed her out. I looked back at Blake and then kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He ran his fingers across my waist to trace the scar Luke had left. I wander what he was doing right now?

I pulled back and smiled at him. He started pulling on the strings of my bikini and I laughed at him and stood up. I slipped out of my shorts and went over to him and straddled his waist. He whistled. I smirked and planted my lips onto his and I felt him moan against my lips. I moved so that I was lying down and he moved with me. He nuzzled my neck and then the door opened up and I groaned as I glanced up to see Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh my god what now?!" I asked as I sat up pushing Blake back up. He groaned and spun his snake bit around in his lip annoyed. Percy turned red in the face embarrassed. Annabeth stood there arms crossed over herself.

"You know you're not allowed to be in a cabin by yourself with another of the opposite sex." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a girl to follow the rules. If you haven't noticed I'm a bad girl." I said. She rolled her eyes and I smirked. Blake chuckled and sat back on the couch and I sat up.

"So your birthday is soon," Percy reminded me and I groaned along with Blake.

"Ruined the mood thank you Percy," He muttered angrily as he went to my bed and laid down closing his eyes. I laughed and stood up.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. I mean I guess it's special but I mean I don't care." I said.

"But the prophecy," Annabeth said.

"What about it? The world might go to hell or it might not. It's a gamble like Chiron said," I said. Percy stared at me with his mouth open and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were scared," Blake teased from my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"I was then I'm like 'Cassi you're losing your edge!' I'm not afraid of anything," I said as I pulled my shorts and shirt back on. I smiled at them both before starting to braid my hair into a fish-tail braid.

"Besides Luke," Annabeth muttered. I froze and I turned around and glared at her. I completely abandoned my hair and stared at her as my hands clenched into fist.

"I dare you to say that again," I growled.

"You are afraid of Luke," She said. I picked up my sword and she pulled out her dagger.

"Say that to my face," I said. She came forward and Percy pulled her back and Blake stood in front of me.

"Guys you shouldn't be fighting," Percy said. I rolled my eyes. Then Annabeth stormed off and Percy followed her. I rolled my eyes and dropped my sword and looked at Blake. I took a deep breath and then looked around the place. I closed all the blinds and the drapes that went to my room and then I smirked as at Blake.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"You're scary," He murmured as he came up to me.

"Thank you," I whispered kissing him lightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled in the kiss and then started pushing him backwards slightly until he was sitting down in bed. Then then someone ran in and whistled.

"Blake did you forget about training?!" Dillon snapped. Blake groaned and then I got off him. I stared at Dillon like 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"I don't want to go," He whined as he ran his fingers up and down my back.

"Dude are you kidding me? Remember the last time you didn't go," He said. He rolled his eyes and then kissed me quickly.

"Pick up later?" He asked as he grabbed his stuff.

"Yeah, whatever." I murmured.

"I love you Cassi," He smiled. My heart melted and I smiled at him.

"I love you too Blake." I smiled. He kissed me again and then took off out through the door and then I clapped and all my blinds went up and I grabbed my guitar. I went to the dock and looked at the water.

" _You don't know my name_  
 _You don't know anything about me  
I tried to play nice  
I wanna be in your game_

 _The things that you say  
Now you may think  
I never hear about them_

 _But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

 _You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

 _And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in_

 _If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me  
Than meets the eye_

 _And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

 _You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

 _And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in_

 _I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

 _You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

 _And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in_

 _You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

 _And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in..._" I sang as I stared out at the water. I smiled as I looked over the edge of the dock and saw myself smiling. Then I pulled out of my pocket a gold drachma. This was a bad idea I knew it. I hated myself for even thinking about doing this. I mean this was kind of being a traitor but there was still this tug at my heart because I knew what he was going through because sometimes I felt the same but I wasn't willing to do what he was to get my revenge.

"Oh Iris please accept this token of gratitude. Luke Castellan, Princess Andromeda." I said as I tossed it into the water. Then Luke's face appeared. He looked shocked to see me and then a smile passed over his face.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," I said.

"How's the slash?" He asked. I poked it.

"It healed alright, it's pretty wicked looking." I said.

"I didn't mean for you to get hit." He said as he frowned.

"I know Luke," I said.

"I miss you Cassi," He said.

"I know who doesn't at some point...so what are you doing right now?" I asked before I went through strumming.

"Sitting around waiting, you?" He asked.

"I'm just sitting on the dock strumming and waiting for Blake, he went down to do some training," I said.

"Maybe I should stop by to see if he's worthy to go out with you." He teased. I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing..." I said. He nodded and then I noticed the sun was going down.

"You're not good at lying," He said. I laughed and smiled at him. Then he glanced away from the message and then I saw a slight smirk appear on the side of his mouth.

"Cassi...your birthday's in two days." He said. I nodded.

"Happy Birthday if I don't see you," He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks and thanks for the gifts." I said.

"No problem but I got to go see you later," He said. I waved and then the message disappeared and I stared out at the ocean. I shook my head. I sat at the dock until the sun set and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey." Blake said. I nodded and then glanced up at him. He had his shirt off and it was in his hand and I whistled. He chuckled.

"What's up you look down," He said. I sat my guitar down beside me on the dock.

'It's nothing just eh." I said. He chuckled and sat down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and then hugged him. He chuckled and then hugged me back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm confused." I admitted as I started to bite my lip.

"About what?" He asked as he pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"About my life, I don't know if I'm gonna die in two days or stuff." I said.

"You're not going to I won't allow it." He said.

"But what if I do?" I asked.

"You won't trust me," He promised kissing me lightly. I hugged him and he smiled.

"Don't worry because your birthday is going to be banging," He said. I nodded and then we heard scratching and I glanced down the beach to see Harpies. Shit! I grabbed my guitar and then Blake's hand and pulled him up and he didn't question me. We ran to my cabin and I closed the door to it just in time and Percy came out in his boxers staring at me confused and he wiped his eyes and then turned a faint red. I chuckled and smiled at him.

"You mind if stays the night? Harpies are out and I don't want Blake caught," I said.

"Yeah sure," He said.

"Thanks little bro," I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and then took Blake with me back into my room. I closed the curtain to the door and he went over by the lake and splashed some cool water on him. I changed into my pajamas and lay down and he laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong Cassi you've been quiet this whole time," He said after about ten minutes.

"I was just thinking," I said.

"About Luke?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Like not about him per say I mean about what he's doing. When he kind of kidnapped me someone told him they needed me for when I turned sixteen. I just wanna know why. Like am I gonna get some magic powers or something..." I said turning to face Blake. His face softened and he hugged me.

"Don't worry about it C. I swear I will protect you on your birthday. I promise to your father." He murmured.

"I love you Blake," I smiled.

"I love you too Cassi," He smiled. I kissed him lightly before snuggling next to him and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND WHAT THEY CAN DO

Chapter 13

I sighed as I looked in my mirror as I brushed my hair out. Today was my birthday, the first time a god of the big three had had a child and have it reach 16. It seemed to me that I was the only one walking on egg shells right now. I had been out an about but Chiron also seemed to be like me. I was brought out of my depressing thoughts by Percy who smiled at me as he leaned up against the door way.

"Happy Birthday sis," He smiled. I laughed and he held out a gift for me.

"Aw you didn't have to." I smiled taking the bag from him.

"It's your 16th I had to." He laughed. I laughed and smiled. I ripped it apart and I smiled as I held it up. It was a tube-dress that was really cute, white with black flowers on it. Then there was something else. I grabbed it out an unwrapped it and saw a picture of me and Percy in Time Square during the summer. We had gotten permission to go into the city to visit his mom. I had stayed at his house for a while and met his mom and it had been really fun. It was like I had a real mom again.

"Aw thanks!" I smiled. I got up and went over to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and smiled.

"Wow I just realized we are like only two years apart." I said.

"Kinda my birthday's in August." He said. I nodded.

"I'll get you a present," I smiled. He just chuckled at me.

"Thanks for the top and the picture, it means a lot." I smiled.

"No problem, oh and my mom wanted to know if you wanted to come for Christmas Dinner this year...she likes to know things way ahead of time." He said.

"Sure," I smiled.

"She also wants to give you a present but I told her that she might have to wait." He laughed.

"Aw she didn't have to do that!" I said walking and sitting on my bed.

"I know but you're going to like it." He said. I laughed and smiled. He sat down beside me and looked down at me. Yeah he was that tall now, yes it was that sad.

"What?" I laughed looking up at him.

"You're worried." He said. I shrugged and sighed.

"I am a little but I mean it's the Independence Day they wouldn't do anything on a major holiday they should have morals." I laughed. He shrugged.

"But anyway yeah don't worry about it. I just have one of those feelings it's going to be a good day for you." He said. I shrugged.

"So are you excited about your party?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait! It's gonna be awesome!" I smiled. He laughed and then Blake jumped into the room with a smirk on his lips.

"Hello birthday girl." He said.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I'm going to go help Bethany set up see you later." Percy said. I have him a hug and smiled at him.

"Alright later." I smiled. Blake came over to me and kissed my lips lightly.

"So how does it feel being 16?" He teased. He was 17. Damn I loved saying that I was dating an older guy. I don't know why but it was always sexier to me.

"Awesome but stop making me feel so young," I muttered laughing. He just smiled and kissed me again.

"So when does the party start?" I asked as I twirled my hair around one finger.

"In an hour or two," He said. I nodded and stood up.

"How do I look?" I asked as I twirled around in a circle for him. He smirked and applauded.

"Good," He smiled. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly when his hands went to my ass. I giggled in the kiss and he pulled back at me.

"I have a special thing for you tonight." He murmured as his thumbs ran up and down my sides slowly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." He laughed. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"For what?" He asked.

"Just being you," I murmured as he hugged me back. We both sat down on the couch after hugging for a minute and Blake just held me. Occasionally kissing and making out but nothing more. Than Jake busted in the door and smirked with a present in his hands. I was hesitant because sometimes he would get me a joke present and then give me a real one.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll love it." He said. I took the present and I smiled. I tore into it and I pulled out some tank-tops, t-shirts, shorts, skinny jeans, and skirts from Hot Topic. I smirked and then there was a smaller box inside. I opened it up to see some Fire and Ice Trojan Condoms. I looked up at him like 'are you kidding me?' type of look and he just laughed.

"For you and Blake tonight," He teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up," I said. I put the stuff back in the box and got up and hugged Jake.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem and Bethany wanted me to come get you because your party is ready." He laughed. I pulled on Blake's hand and we headed to the beach. When we got there a DJ table was set up with someone behind it with tiki torches and stuff like that. Bethany bounced up to me and gave me a lei.

"I know it's kind of tacky to do a luau thing but I thought you would like it." She smiled.

"Nah its fine thanks for doing all of this even though it's like a day of destruction thing." I said.

"It wasn't just me. It was Jake, Cody, and Ryan plus Percy." She said. I smiled. Percy came up with Annabeth and he smiled.

"Aw thanks little brother!" I laughed as I hugged him. He blushed and Annabeth glared at me and I smiled. I let him go and Bethany nodded to the DJ and music started. I smiled and grabbed Blake's hand and we started dancing. I noticed a lot of food and I saw a birthday cake.

"They went out of their way to do all this," I said. He nodded and pulled me closer so we were grinding on each other. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Cas." He said.

"I love you too Blake." I smiled. We danced and then a slow song came on about an hour after the party started. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. I kissed him and then I felt someone come up behind me and place something on my head. It was a plastic tiara. I rolled my eyes at Jake.

"We're going to be eating cake soon Sea Princess Cassi." He said. I nodded but my stomach did a flip at the nickname. Yet again Luke's nickname was still being used. Blake and I danced and then I got hungry trying to forget the little slip up by Jake.

"I'll be right back going to get food." I said. He nodded and then Jake came up to him and started talking as I went to the table. I got a mini sandwich and then a girl came up to me.

"Hey Cassi." She said.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You throw wicked parties." She said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh and Luke says Happy Birthday." She smiled. I froze and turned around to look at her and she had disappeared already. I shook my head and glanced up in the grass and I could swear I saw someone watching me. He smiled and waved and I noticed a sword and I froze. He then moved and ripped the sword through the air and a black hold formed and he stepped into it. Luke. I made my way back to Blake.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"It's nothing I need cake." I said. Then like he had been summoned Cody appeared behind me with it and everyone started singing happy birthday. On the cake it had my name and then sparklers coming out. I smiled and blew them out once everyone stopped singing and I cut a piece out and smiled once the frosting hit my mouth. It was so good! I was going to have a sugar rush after this!

"This is amazing." I moaned.

"Thank you," Ryan smiled. I shook my head and hugged him from the side and finished off my cake. As the night wore on I forgot about Luke thankfully. I opened up gifts had a great time with my friends and watched the fire-works go off.

"I wanna give you your present now." Blake murmured. I nodded and he took me by the hand and we headed back to my cabin. When we were about halfway there I saw someone staring at us and I tensed up and Blake noticed.

"What's up?" He asked stopping and glanced at where I was looking.

"Oh um it's nothing," I muttered.

"No seriously what's wrong?" He asked. Then someone stepped out of the forest and Blake looked shocked and then it went to angry really quick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He barked at Luke. Blake moved in front of me. I put my hand on his shoulder glancing between the two of them.

"I'm here to take Cassi." He said as simply as like he was answering an everyday asked question. I glared at him.

"Why for once can't you leave me alone?" I snapped.

"Cause that would make life easy, if you haven't noticed it's not really easy at all. Life's a bitch but you got to try and make that bitch beautiful and with you Cassi it is." He said. I glared at him and he smirked. That's when I pulled my sword off my necklace and Blake shook his head.

"No I'm not letting you fight! I'm not losing you," He whispered as he grabbed my sword and ran at Luke.

"No Blake!" I cried. That's when the fighting started. I watched as Luke and Blake went at it.

"You hurt her! It took her days to recover you idiot!" Blake yelled at him.

"I'm trying to protect her from what's coming!" Luke yelled back.

"Yeah right you're going to get her killed!" Blake yelled as he swung at Luke. Luke dodged it and landed a slash on Blake's arm. Blake cried out and staggered backwards staring at Luke shocked.

"How did you?" He asked.

"That's the best thing about back-biter." He smirked. Blake was now fighting with only one arm. I couldn't take this anymore. When they both pulled their swords back to go hit each other I went between them and held out my hands.

"Stop!" I cried. I felt like Bella Swan and hated it. I had never been a big fan of Twilight. I looked at Blake and then at Luke.

"Why on my birthday must you ruin everything?" I screamed grabbing my sword and holding it up. Luke shook his head staring me in the eyes.

"I'm not fighting you." He said shaking his head.

"The hell you are! You ruined tonight! You have ruined everything!" I screamed as I swung at him. He blocked and stared at me.

"No I'm not. I can't fight you Cassi." He said. He backed up and before I could do anything he swung at the air behind him and then disappeared. I collapsed in the sand on my knees and cried. I threw my sword down in the sand so that the tip dug into the earth.

"Why did he ruin tonight!" I cried. Blake came over and hugged me tightly.

"Come on," Blake whispered. He pulled me up and took my sword and we walked back to my cabin. When we got there I fixed up Blake and he came over to me and sat on my bed. Tears were rolling down my face and he hugged me tightly.

"Cassi…" He whispered as he pulled back and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"What?" I asked staring at him as he wiped my tears away.

"You still haven't let me give you my present," He said staring into my eyes. I nodded and closed my eyes. He chuckled and I felt his lips against my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lowered me onto my back. I parted my lips for him and he put his tongue in my mouth. I moved further back onto my bed and he started pulling my clothes away and I was doing the same. We both pulled back for a split second and stared at each other before I slammed my lips back on his. He took out the condom and put one on before pushing into me.

I whimpered a little before he started thrusting into me. This was better than before. The first time I was considering it a mistake. This wasn't. He started going a little faster and my breathing got shallow. He moaned.

"Fuck faster." I moaned as he went faster. Then he smirked as I wrapped my legs around his thighs.

"Wanna do something kinky?" He asked. I nodded quickly. He pulled out of me and got to his knees. He pulled me so I was in a crab former and he pulled my hips closer towards his. Then he pushed himself into me again and started sucking on my nipples. I threw my head back and moaned. After a few minutes of him thrusting into me he got harder. We were rocking my bed back and forth and then I took the power and flipped us so I was on top of him. I started riding him and he grabbed my hips and he moaned.

"Oh Cassi." He moaned. I smirked and went faster and he moaned louder and I slowed down as I got closer to my orgasm. I closed down on him and he moaned and I arched my back and then I pulled off him after riding it out and lay down next to him.

"We should get dress in case Percy walks in." I murmured. He nodded and got up and grabbed his boxers and I grabbed a new pair of panties and a bra. I smiled as I crawled in besides Blake.

"I love you Cassandra Chrysler." He whispered as he kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you too Blake Townsend." I smiled kissing him back lightly. I rested my head on his chest and he kept running his fingers through my hair until I finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock. It was about 10 o'clock and Sunday. I glanced up and I saw Blake with his arm around my shoulders and his head off towards the side with his mouth open and I laughed at him quietly. I snuggled up to his chest when I heard a quiet shuffle of the curtain that was my door. I glanced at Percy and he turned red. I held my finger to my lips and I got up out of bed quietly and grabbed a tank-top and shorts and walked over to his room.

"Yes?" I laughed. He just shook his head.

"That's weird you know." He said. I just shook my head and laughed.

"When you're sixteen you won't think that. You'll be thinking with your pants." I smiled. Percy laughed and I smiled.

"So how were things after you left?" He asked. I bite my lip and stared at the ground with my arms crossed over my chest. I didn't really want to tell him about Luke but I felt like I had to.

"Luke came back for me." I whispered.

"What?" He asked stunned. I nodded as tears threatened to spill down my face.

"Yeah he and Blake fought and then he disappeared after he injured Blake and then I wanted to fight him and that's when he disappeared." I murmured. He nodded and came over and hugged me.

"Don't worry Cassi I'll protect you. I promised dad while I was on my last quest." Percy promised. I nodded and hugged him tightly and bit my lip harder. I tucked my face into Percy's shoulder and I felt him rub my back lightly.

"Aw family moment," Blake cooed from somewhere behind me. I shook my head at him and gave him the finger.

"Love you too babe." He laughed. I sighed and let go of Percy. Blake was in some shorts and was smirking at me. I shook my head as Percy placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze before we retreated back to my side of the cabin.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know we could go to the woods and make out." Blake laughed. I rolled my eyes and pulled on some clothes. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me on the neck. I laughed at him and then turned around towards him. He smiled at me and laughed. I kissed him lightly. I sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm serious what should we do?" I asked as I looked over at him. He shrugged.

"Whatever you're in the mood for Cassi. I'll follow, just make sure it's not like chores or anything cause I have that duty bright and early tomorrow since it's Monday the Hermes cabin has cleaning the stables so can we avoid there to." Blaire said. I laughed at him and nodded.

"I kind of want to go practice my swords work I feel something coming in the air." I said as I leaned up on my elbows.

"Alright what are you going to use?" He asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"I don't maybe I'll switch it around." I said.

"Alright then Ms. Sass," He said. I smiled and stood up. He took my hand and then we headed towards the arena. I smiled at him as we walked down to the arena and then when we got there we settled in some armor and I got my sword off my necklace and Blake pulled his sword out of the storage thing and we stood facing each other. I stared at my sword and then his.

"What?" He asked.

"What type of sword is this? When I fought Luke the first time with it he was really shocked when he saw the blade." I said.

"It's Stygian iron. It's from Hades, and cooled in the River Styx. It can hurt mortals, immortals, and monsters so I thought it would come in handy." He smiled as he glanced the blade over. I nodded as I took it in one final time before I looked at Blake.

"Ready?" I asked.

"When you're ready princess," He said. I smiled at him and then we reared back and clashed our swords together. We were really going at it when I felt a stabbing sensation in my arm. I glanced down to see Blake had actually cut my arm. He glanced down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to actually hit you Cas," He said. I smiled and then cut his arm about the same size of mine.

"Even." I chuckled. He laughed and we kept going. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I glanced around the arena when I pushed Blake back a far distance away from me. I noticed this guy was standing there watching us. I chuckled and I smiled at Blake nodding my head towards the guy.

"The last time we let someone watch us it was you're weird ass ex." Blake reminded me and I flinched. I glanced towards him hurt.

"Cass," He said quickly seeing the flinch. I shook my head and pulled off my armor.

"I'll catch you later." I said.

"Cassi I didn't mean it." He sighed as I moved away from him. He took a step towards me and I ran. I wasn't really watching where I was going after I passed a few trees I leaned against one and pulled my hair back out of my face and then slid down to the ground. That's when I noticed I was in the place Luke had first kidnapped me. I sighed and then I looked down at the ground. I shook my head and then I felt the throbbing sensation and glanced down at my arm to see the blood running down my arm and I took out a tissue I had in my pocket and pressed it to my cut. I heard footsteps and then I turned to see Percy.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked standing in front of me.

"Running away from my problems, the usual stuff you know." I said. He chuckled and helped me up.

"I haven't been here since Luke..." He muttered. I nodded.

"I know neither have I." I sighed.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the cut on my arm.

"Blake and I were fighting in the arena and someone started to watch us and the last time that had happened it was Luke and Blake said something about it being Luke and how crazy and messed up he was and-" I rambled.

"But it's true. Luke is crazy." Percy said. I glared at him and he smiled.

"Anyway, and I gave him this look like I can't believe you just brought that up and got upset and ran." I muttered.

"You can't just do that. You'll worry Blake doing that." He said like he was scolding a little after running away from their parents in a crowd. I looked at the floor slightly ashamed of myself now.

"I know but whenever I hear Luke's name I either want to cut off a head or I want to run away. He makes me run and I hate it. I'm afraid of him Percy and there's nothing I can do." I said. Percy opened his arms up and I stepped forward into them and hugged him tightly. For the second time today I tucked my head into the crook his neck and almost broke down crying.

"Don't worry alright. Just fight him." Percy said. I pulled back and looked at Percy.

"There's something holding you back from doing it." He murmured studying my face. I nodded.

"When we were on the ship Luke and I had a very heart filled moment Percy. It hit me hard and I still feel something for him but I can't help it at all." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. Percy sighed.

"He's not the guy you use to be with Cassi. Just remember that whenever you see him. He's with Kronos now and he wants to wipe-out everything you have ever known." He said as he wiped the tear away. I sighed and nodded.

"It's sad. I'm the older sibling and you're always taking care of me instead of it being the other way around." I murmured.

"It's okay I like taking care of you. It gives me something to do when I'm not on quests. Now come on lets go to the cabin." He said. I laughed and he pulled me in the direction of our cabin.

"Oh by the way I'm heading into the city to visit my mom and I thought you might wanna come so she can give you the birthday present she got. I'm leaving like around 1." He said as I glanced at my watch. It was almost 12.

"Sure did you get it cleared though?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure I'll come. I can do some good shopping." I said. He chuckled and I saw someone pacing in front of the cabin. It was Blake. I bit my lip and then Percy grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up and carried me when I hesitated.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"Yeah this is what a little brother is for." He said. I glared at him and he set me down in front of Blake.

"Here's your princess." Percy said. I glared at him.

"You know I was gonna walk over here myself." I said. He just smiled and started to walk away. I looked at Blake and smiled.

"Look about earlier-." Blake said.

"I was stupid...when people mention him I get a little eh, I don't know...upset I guess." I murmured. He chuckled and tilted my head up so that I was looking up at him and he smiled. He pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yo break it up!" Thalia yelled. We jumped away from each other and I glared at her. Thalia and I even though we had traveled together when we first met never saw eye to eye on most things.

"I thought you were going on a quest..." I murmured.

"No I'm not." She said. I nodded and then she walked off and I ran my hand through my hair.

"You and her never did get along did you?" Blake chuckled.

"Nope never," I said. He chuckled.

"So guess where I am going at 1!" I smiled as I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Where?" He asked we walked back into my cabin and I grabbed my wallet.

"I'm going to the City with Percy. He is going to visit his mom real quick and I get to go." I smiled.

"Well that's good." He smiled. I put my wallet down on my bed and looked around the room and went to my dresser. I looked down at the two sections of skirts and shorts.

"Blake what should I do? Should I wear a skirt or shorts?" I asked as Blake stretched out my couch. He shrugged.

"What are the options because if it's anything to short no," He said. I chuckled. I pulled out a Gir shirt and then a red and black skirt with a ribbon around it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you're gonna probably die in a t-shirt in this heat." He chuckled.

"Oh thanks babe. I don't have another top to go with this skirt. Or I can go with my shorts." I said.

"Maybe you might wanna go with the shorts." Blake said.

"You're not helpful." I said.

"As long as you're sexy enough for me but no enough to get New York stalking and staring at you." Blake laughed. I finally decided on an outfit and I smiled as I looked at Blake.

"Beautiful," He smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled. Then I put some things I would need into my wallet and then Percy walked through the curtain.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" I smiled. Blake stood up and walked with me to the boarder. He kissed me lightly and then we headed to the car that was waiting for us to take us into the city. When we got in we went straight to his mom's house.

"You know I haven't seen your mom since the beginning of the summer when you sprung me from Luke's ship!" I said.

"I know she misses you." Percy chuckled.

"Really? Aw." I smiled.

"You're the daughter she never got." He chuckled. I laughed and smiled. After about half an hour the cabby got to the street and we got out splitting the fair. Percy walked right in and I stared at the apartment building. I walked in and smiled. We climbed the stairs and Percy fished out the key out of his pocket before pushing the door open. He walked in and motioned for me to go ahead of him.

"Mom I'm home and I brought Cassi!" Percy called out closing the door. He then walked into the living room. I followed him and then that's when Ms. Jackson attacked Percy in a hug. I chuckled and he hugged her back.

"Hey mom don't suffocate me." Percy said. She laughed and pulled back and came over to hug me to.

"Hi Ms. Jackson," I smiled.

"Hello Cassi." She smiled letting me go. I smiled at Ms. Jackson and Percy and then glanced around.

"Oh Cassi I have your birthday present right here." Ms. Jackson smiled.

"Ms. Jackson you really didn't need to go get me something!" I said as Percy and I sat down on the couch.

"Oh no, no, no I wanted to get it for you." She smiled sounding excited. She was rifling through the closet. I glanced at Percy.

"Why is she so happy?" I whispered.

"Oh trust me you'll see." He chuckled.

"Did she get me a sword?!" I squeaked. He busted out laughing and shook his head. My head started to bounce up and down nervously and he laughed at me.

"Dude you're making me seriously nervous." I laughed. He chuckled and then his mom came back out and smiled at me holding something behind her back.

"Okay this is just part of the gift." She said.

"Oh god you got me more than one thing." I said. She chuckled and then handed me a sheet of paper. I looked at her confused.

"Um." I said confused.

"It's an adoption form." She said. My eyes bugged out of my head and I looked at it before I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Percy and then looked back at her. Percy chuckled at my reaction and smiled at me before bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Percy came home and told me about what happened to your family...and then I finally met you and realized how sweet and kind you were. So Percy and I talked it over and we want you to become part of our family." She smiled. I started tearing up and I think a few of them escaped from the corners of my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"But you won't be able to get your fortune until you're 18." She said. I nodded.

"You just got to sign." She said. I shook Percy by his shoulders.

"Let me have a pen!" I said. He laughed and grabbed one and I signed my name. I smiled.

"Do I get to come here during the school year now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes!" I cried. I jumped up and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and then I pulled back and looked at Percy.

"Oh my gods! I'm going to be staying in a normal house during the school year! Not a cabin or a dorm room! I can't wait to tell Blake!" I smiled. Percy smiled.

"We have a spare room for you to." Ms. Jackson said. I squealed while jumping up and down.

"Sweetness," I smiled. Then I thought of something.

"Will my credit cards still work?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah one will and then your debit card is what the court will give you each week for an allowance." She said. I smiled nodding.

"Is it like what 200?" I asked.

"Yeah it's 250." She said. I nodded. It had been five hundred but with this happening they probably lowered it knowing that I had someone taking care of me now. I smiled at Percy and Ms. Jackson.

"Oh and you'll be attending public school in September." She said. That threw me a curve ball. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Yeah..." She said.

"I haven't had the best attendance record in the last couple years. When I went on that cruise last year with Luke he made me do my school work and I just finished freshman year." I said.

"Oh god," Ms. Jackson said. Percy stared at me.

"What grade you supposed to be in?" Percy asked.

"I'm either supposed to be a junior." I said.

"Oh wow. You're a year behind everyone else." Percy said. I nodded.

"Well I go talk to a counselor and we'll have you take a placement test and whatever stuff you still need to learn you'll get papers this summer to work on. They'll probably put you in with the sophomores." She said.

"Alright that sounds good to me at least I'm going to have a normal school." I smiled. Percy smiled.

"So now I really am your little brother." Percy teased.

"Oh god," I muttered. He smirked and he stood up and came over to me. He leaned his arm on my shoulder and smirked down at me. I stuck out my lower lip and looked up at him.

"You're not funny." I said.

"Oh yeah I am." He smiled. Ms. Jackson laughed at us and then Percy took my hand.

"Come on time to show you the room we gave you." He said. He led me to my new room and it was blank except for a bed and a dresser and a closet.

"You don't mind if I design it do you?" I asked.

"Of course not! It's your room design as you please." Ms. Jackson said.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Well do you mind if Percy and I go shopping?" I asked.

"For your room?" She asked. I nodded.

"Alright Percy why don't you take her down a few streets to that furniture store." Ms. Jackson said.

"Alright mom," Percy said. We headed towards the door. When we hit the sidewalk I smiled. We walked down to the store that Percy's mom had suggested and when I walked in I nodded looking around.

"You like it?" Percy asked.

"Yeah it's modern stuff which I'm into." I smiled. I looked around and bought some cans of paint and then some other things to hang up on my walls and some bedding and I was set. When we headed back I ran into someone. I blinked a few times against the sun before I looked up.

"Cassandra." The voice said. I glanced up at the person and they were smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember." He smirked. Then a flash-back happened.

I was back on the ship Luke had me and I was screaming and kicking monsters as I trained with my bo-staff. I was twirling it around when a demigod came up to me. He waved me and I started to fight him. I aimed a stab to the side of his arm and he got my arm and then my cheek. By the end of the battle we were both barely standing and we were both breathing hard.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Luke demanded coming out of the double doors behind us.

"She was practicing and I thought I'd give her a challenge." He sneered.

"You look like you about killed her!" Luke barked. He then came over to me before I blacked out. I was forced back into reality and stared at the kid with wide eyes. Then did a good look over him before I put the bag I had in my right hand in my left and punched him in the nose. The kid groaned and doubled over.

"Cassi!" Percy said.

"Run!" I said grabbing his hand and running down the street. Once I had successfully put one block between me and the kid then I stopped running.

"Who was that?" Percy asked catching his breath.

"It was a kid I knew from Luke's ship. I recognized him because I had dueled him once and we had gone so hard that after the fight with him Luke had come in and started yelling at him for cutting me up so bad and I passed out." I muttered. Percy nodded and we walked the rest of way back. When we got there I automatically set myself to start painting. I smiled as I painted the ceiling a midnight blue and then pasted white stars on the top. After drawing on the walls with pencils and outlining the whole thing I sat down on my bed.

"Wow you're a good artist." Percy said as he walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Bethany taught me." I smiled.

"From Aphrodite's cabin?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I smiled. We stared up at my ceiling as we leaned backwards on my bed which was now covered in a silk blue cover with some light blue sheets underneath.

"You like blue." He said as he glanced around my room at all the colors.

"Yeah any shade of blue, green, or purple. I mean I guess those are like normal traits for us...except for the purple. I like that cause of Justin Bieber." I laughed. We both laughed and I smiled.

"Percy! Cassi! It's 5 o'clock you guys gotta get back to camp!" Ms. Jackson said.

"Alright!" We called. We both stood up and smiled.

"I'll finish this back before we go to school. I shouldn't really take that long." I said walking out of my room.

"Alright well I'll see you two in a month." Ms. Jackson said giving us a hug. We hugged her back and then we left heading back to camp.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 15

When we got back to camp I ran to find Blake who was chilling with a few friends at the volleyball court. They were taking a break and some of them had their shirts off including Blake. I stood there for a moment staring at the muscles in his back and just stared. Damn that was mine. I was still a little in shock sometimes when I said it to myself.

"Yo your girls back." Zach said. Blake turned around and smiled at me. I jumped on his back and he caught me just right. I laughed and kissed the side of his neck lightly causing him to blush.

"After a few dozen failed attempts you guys finally got it." One of his friends laughed. I smiled at them and gave them a thumb up.

"So I got great news." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What?" Blake asked looking back at me.

"I don't have to stay here this year for the school year." I smiled.

"Really? Where are you going to stay?" Blake asked surprised.

"With Percy. They went through some legal stuff and adopted me. Isn't it awesome? I might get to go to school with you!" I smiled.

"Yeah," Blake said. I slid off his back and went around looking at him in the face. I stared up at him confused and slightly hurt when I didn't see any reaction on his face.

"You don't sound happy," I said. He wasn't even smiling.

"I am-" He insisted. I frowned and tears started to gather in the corners of my eyes.

"No you're not!" I said in disbelief.

"Cassi." He murmured reaching for my hand. I pulled back and stared at him. A tear broke through and rolled down my face. His eyes widened.

"No whatever! I hope I can go to a private school anyway!" I snapped. Blake didn't say anything as his friends raised their eyebrows at him. He didn't even move but once more tears ran down my face I saw his facade cracking. I clenched my fist in frustration and anger.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. That made him flinch and I ran off tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran to the cabin and packed a whole thing of clothes in a book-bag and shook my head. I slung it onto my back and then ran to the boarder. I stood for a moment before Jake who had been following me got to me.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked he stopped behind me.

"I don't know right now but I just wanna get away from here. I need to think and be alone." I said.

"Cassi you're being stupid." He said.

"Jake I wanna leave for a few days I'll come back. I promise I will." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"But you're gonna get hurt! You're going to worry Blake." He said. I laughed humorlessly.

"He probably won't care. He doesn't care that I got adopted or that I have a family or I'll be going to real school in the fall." I murmured angrily.

"When did this happen?" Jake asked.

"Today and Blake didn't act like he cared. He acted like he didn't want me around." I muttered as I wiped a tear away.

"I'll talk to him." Jake promised. I nodded.

"Do whatever but I'll be gone." I said.

"Cassi don't." Jake said.

"I just..." I said then I stepped outside the boarders and took off running.

 _ **Jake:**_

I was looking for Blake and I found him and his friends screwing around. I glared at him and pushed him forward causing him to stumble. He turned around angry until he saw who it was. I stared at him with a disapproving look and I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"You know you're a fucking idiot." I snapped. He glanced up at me confused.

"Why?" He asked. I shook my head and sneered at him.

"Cause of Cassi!" I snapped.

"I know I made her upset and all but her in public school won't last-" He said. I shook my head.

"You didn't make her upset! You made her run away dip shit. Today was probably the best day of her life and you ruined it for her! She thought that she could come to you and you two would celebrate together about what happened and you just completely shut her the fuck down. I mean seriously bro that's harsh to do to your girlfriend." I said.

"She what?!" He asked his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yeah she just ran outside the boarders with a book-bag full of shit!" I said pointing to the spot where I had just seen her.

"Why didn't you stop her!?" Blake yelled.

"She darted off before I could do anything." I said.

"She's gone." Blake said.

"She's gone...because of you." I said.

 _ **Cassi:**_

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk of NYC. I glanced at the people around me and no one seemed to care but then I stopped at my old penthouse. I stared up at it and then went inside the building. The person at the desk stopped me. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't spend the night in here. It's for residents only." The boy said. I remembered him. He looked way older though. He was kind of cute too. Damn why couldn't I have just been born normal?

"I use to live here though." I said as I batted my eye lashes.

"Name?" He asked.

"Cassandra Chrysler." I said. His eyes bugged out of his head and I held out my hand for the key to the penthouse. He nodded and gave it to me. I then went to the elevator and then went all the way up to the top. When I got out the hallway was eerie quiet. I opened the door to the penthouse and walked in turning all the lights on and then I noticed it. There were things in different places and then I realized there had been a light on when I walked in. No one had been here in ages. Who was here?

"Cassi wonderful." He said. I froze and saw in front of the window that overlooked the skyline was Luke. He turned around and his scar gleamed in the light. I froze and sucked in a deep breath. Of course it would be Luke, the boy who couldn't leave me alone.

"What do you want? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? How did you even know this place existed?" I asked. I mean a lot of people didn't know this place existed. How did Luke? I'm pretty sure I never told him about it at all.

"I don't want to hurt you or anything. I just want to talk." He said putting his hands up in truce. I stared at him trying to decide if he was lying or not. He smiled at me easily and I bit the inside of my lip.

"About what?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just life," He said shrugging.

"Luke I want you to leave. I'm tired of you and my life is difficult enough. Please get out." I said jerking my thumb towards the door. He turned around fully and looked at me.

"You've been crying." He murmured as he stared me in the eyes. I wiped at them and sighed.

"Yeah I seem to be doing that a lot lately." I muttered angrily as my hands clenched into fists.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took a step towards me.

"It's nothing Luke now get out!" I said. He took another step forward and I took key off my necklace making it transform into a sword and Luke held up his hands.

"What do you want? Why did you come here?!" I asked as I swung my sword around through my fingers. I was getting tired of his games. He was here for something; probably me, but he was going to get the fight of his life if he tried to get it.

"I have no weapon." He said. I shrugged.

"That hasn't stopped you before when I'm unarmed. And so you don't have your precious backbiter?" I sneered. He then snapped his fingers and two monsters appeared. They just stood there not moving and I glanced at Luke uneasily. He was going to play dirty like always.

"Not going to have them grab me? I thought you just wanted to talk?" I asked.

"I don't want to do this the hard way." He said shaking his head. I chuckled at him and shook my head at him as a dark expression crossed over my face.

"There is no other way, Luke." I murmured. I then secured my book-bag around my shoulders and ran to go between the monsters that were standing in the way of my only escape. I could do this. I screamed and then slashed at the monster and he made a grab for me.

"Don't hurt her!" Luke commanded. I slashed the monster and he hit me and I went flying into the wall. I groaned and my hair got into my face but then I got out my shield. If this was going to happen I was going to go out fighting. I wasn't going to hold back. He started to pound on my shield. I grunted and then I took a blind stab out and got the monster in the neck. The next thing I knew he was gone. Fuck yes! I made a run for the door but Luke got in the way. I held my offensive stance and glared at him behind my shield that was out in front of me.

"Luke move." I said.

"No," He said. I slashed his arm and he looked at me shocked.

"I'm not joking." I snapped. He glared at me and spun around backbiter in his hands that he had not had a moment ago. Then we clashed blades. It sent sparks scattering and I glared at him as I pushed against him.

"Luke move." I grunted pushing harder.

"I can't fail him." He grunted as he tried to shove me back off him.

"Fine then I'm going to make this easier for you." I said. He smiled thinking I was going hang up. I hooked my leg around his leg pushed him backwards with a quick shove and he fell. I jumped over him and went for the elevator. I hit the button and watched the doors close as he got up and ran. Shit the cables. I prayed that he wasn't going to pry the doors open but he wanted me alive not dead. I sighed and then that's when something slammed into the elevators ceiling. My eyes went wide and then the part that could be removed from the roof started to slid off.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. I pulled it shut and was hanging from the ceiling. He was too strong and I didn't have any leverage to help me at all. When I heard the ding I looked to see ground floor. The doors opened and I dropped down and ran out. I kept my key knowing it might come in handy and took to the street with Luke following me. I just hoped the mist would provide something for the mortals to see when they looked down at my sword because someone might call the police on a 16 year old with a sword walking down the street, but its New York, probably weirder shit has happened.

"Move it or lose it!" I kept saying to people. I then ran into someone. I looked up at him and he had a Hawaiian shirt on and shades. He felt so familiar to me.

"Why aren't you at Camp?" He asked. I pulled my sword out so that it was in front of me and glared at the man in front of me. If you're going to take me it's going to be over my dead body.

"I'm so tired of people trying to capture me!" I said frustrated. He looked at me confused.

"Cassi!" Luke said. He then stopped dead when he saw who I was talking to. The man in front of me wasn't fazed he saw Luke. Luke stood there and then he ran for it. What the hell was going on?

"You can't protect your daughter and son forever!" Luke shouted as he disappeared around the block. I looked up at the man in front of me. No way.

"Dad?" I asked confused. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes?" He asked. I made my sword shrink and put it back around my necklace.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. I frowned and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Running away, for a little while." I said.

"Gods what would your mother say..." He murmured.

"Mom's been gone for a long time..." I murmured. He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward.

"I know...gods what your mother would say to me if she knew what you were doing now! She probably smack me and say I can't protect her why aren't you?!" He said. I shrugged.

"Come on let's get you back to camp." He said. I shook my head and took a step back from him.

"I don't want to go back though." I said.

"You won't last long out here with him chasing you." He said.

"I can handle it." I said trailing off. He shook his head.

"Just as stubborn as your mother too." He said. I glared at him.

"I am not!" I squealed. He sighed.

"Come on I'll get you back to camp." He said.

"No! I don't wanna go back there!" I said.

"Cassi-" He said.

"No I seriously don't wanna go back!" I said raising my voice. There were some people glancing over us with a curious expression and probably just saw a father and daughter arguing.

"Cassandra Chrysler do not tell me no!" He yelled. I glanced up at him and then ran in the opposite direction down the block.

"Cassandra!" He yelled. I bolted through the crowd and then after about 5 blocks and millions of people. I sighed slowing down and once that happened I felt a stabbing pain and I cried out and covered it quickly. I looked at my arm to see it bleeding. I glance behind me to see an arrow in the wall behind me. I looked to see a boy holding a bow and arrow. I took out my sword out and twirled it as the kid aimed another arrow at me.

"You're coming with me." He said. I laughed smirking.

"Right," I snorted. I ran at him and put my shield out and deflected his arrow easily. I smashed down on his bow and then hit him in the face with the hilt of my sword. I glared at him and he smirked as he knocked my feet out from under me. We were fighting for a good 5 minutes in the middle of the street when someone stepped in front of us. I was pretty bloodied up. I glanced up to see my father again.

"Leave demigod!" He snapped. The kid sneered but retreated quickly after seeing his face.

"You can handle yourself can you?" He asked. I glared at him and spit out blood onto the sidewalk.

"Shut up." I muttered. He sighed and then the next thing I knew was a cab was pulled up on the side of the street. No!

"It will take you back to camp...do not run away again." He said.

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"Cause Luke-" He said.

"You have never stepped in before now! You didn't claim me until Percy came along! You don't really care about me!" I screamed.

"Cassi-" He said. I shook my head.

"No I don't need you! I can get back to camp on my own." I said as I started down the street.

"Oh no you don't." He said. He grabbed me by my bag and pushed me into the taxi. I glared at him and then the taxi took off and I was slammed back into the seat. About a half hour later I was back at Camp and they forced me out of the taxi and through the border where Mr. D was waiting with Chiron. I glared at the ground unhappily.

"God out of them all I wouldn't have thought you..." Mr. D said. I just walked past them and went straight to my cabin. I sighed as I passed the courts and it was empty. I stopped when I saw a few people standing in front of my cabin. I stopped and saw Jake, Bethany, Blake, and Percy. I sighed as I walked up to the cabin.

"Cassi." Percy said quickly. I didn't stop and Blake got in front of me.

"Move," I murmured.

"Cassi listen-" He said.

"Move Blake!" I snapped looking up at him. He looked at me and his eyes widened. He must see all the blood. He let me pass and I heard Jake yelling at Blake once inside. I sighed and changed into my bikini and walked back out.

"Oh my god Cassi you are seriously cut up!" Bethany said.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked toward the shore.

"She'll be fine." Percy said. They all watched me and I walked into the water.

"Cassi!" Blake called. When I walked back out the blood was gone the cuts were gone and I felt better. I sighed as I sat down on the sand and I felt someone come up behind me.

"Can I talk to you?" Blake asked. I glanced up at him before staring at the lake again and watched the moon reflect on its surface only to be broken by the rippling effect of ripples that were being caused by something out further.

"You want to talk now?" I asked. He nodded and sat down next to me not caring about getting wet.

"Why did you run away?" He asked.

"You know why." I said.

"I didn't mean to make you upset I just think that you...won't be able to handle public school." He said. I snorted quietly and he just stared at me.

"If I can handle fighting crazy Luke, meeting my dad, and then going against an archer I think I can do public school." I said.

"But the girls are vicious they will call you all kinds of things to make you crack and the guys will try to get with you and do nasty shit...and I don't want to see you hurt. And when did you see your dad?" He said. I looked over at him.

"I'm just worried about you that is all." He said. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"I can handle myself Blake...and today. He's the one that got me back to camp against my will." I said.

"Sometimes you can handle yourself." He said.

"Fine...sometimes." I murmured.

"Just don't get mad at me if I get over protective." He said. I looked over at him as I rested my chin on my arms.

"Fine." I muttered. He chuckled and pulled my face up to his and kissed me lightly.

"And promise me you won't cheat." He whispered. I stared at him shocked.

"That's what that was about?" I asked.

"Cassi I'm not the best looking guy around." He said. I laughed and he got this sort of hurt and confused look on his face.

"Blake you picked me up when I was so down...no one can make me cheat you on. You're an awesome boyfriend, better than I probably deserve. Plus you are good looking, maybe to all girls but for me you are perfect. But then I'd probably cheat on you with Josh Hutcherson and Taylor Lautner and maybe Justin Bieber but I don't believe in hell that I will ever run into them so the odds of me cheating on you are practically none." I laughed. He smiled as the hurt was replaced with love in his eyes.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." I murmured. I heard people behind me sigh. I glanced down at the scar that had formed on my arm from when that archer shot me earlier.

"Stupid freaking archer." I said.

"Come on, let's get inside your cabin." He smiled. I nodded and stood up alongside him and waked into my cabin. He bent down once I got changed into some clothes and he stood in front of me and bent down so were head level. I smiled and then that's when he kissed me lightly. I pulled back and leaned my forehead on his with my eyes closed.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He said. I then hugged him and he pulled back and smiled.

"I'll let you get some sleep alright," He said. I nodded and then kissed him lightly before he walked out of my cabin. I sighed and then leaned back in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Please let it not be as bad as Blake described.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 16

Okay so Percy's mom had managed to get me my school work and I had started it as soon as I got it. I would do one subject at a time for like the whole day. I had managed to get all of it done before school started and I was a sophomore and Blake was a junior. I sighed as I finished the last essay before I put it in the stack with history. I checked out of all my core subjects and leaned back against Blake who had been a tremendous help. Thank god he was good in math or I would be in like 8th grade math and that would be sad.

"Finished?" He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I nodded.

"Finally." I muttered. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Lucky cause in three weeks we go to school." He whispered. I nodded as goose bumps rose on my arm. I was so nervous about going to school.

"So who's going to watch your stuff for you while you're gone?" He asked.

"Jake of course." I smiled.

"So he's basically going to be crashing in your cabin every night." He said.

"Basically." I said nodding. He laughed and shook his head.

"So I know where Percy lives so I'll come get you two on the first day..." He said.

"Alright." I smiled. I nestled back into him and smiled.

 _ **3 weeks later:**_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. It was like 6 o'clock in the fucking morning. I like legit crawled into the bathroom where I ran into Percy brushing his teeth. He looked down at me and shook his head. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm not a morning person..." I grumbled. He laughed and I started to pull a brush through my hair so it would go back into the curly state it was used to.

"Okay." I said. He moved out of the way so I could brush my teeth real quick.

"Thank you." I smiled as I left the bathroom.

"Don't you need it anymore?" He asked.

"I took a shower last night and I got a vanity so I'm going to do my make-up in there." I said as I walked back into my room. I glanced around the room I had made my own over the last few weeks. I had two book cases on one wall lined with books I've read. The ceiling was a dark midnight blue with glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. Then the walls were painted to look like the beach and it looked pretty nice actually. I had a dresser with a desk and my bed beside my vanity. I had a mini closet that I stuffed the rest of my stuff in. I sat down by the vanity and did my make-up and then got dressed carefully and went out to the kitchen where I smelled pop-tarts. After getting breakfast Percy and I ran downstairs and outside where I slammed into Blake.

"Morning," He laughed as he steadied me.

"Hi." I yawned. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started to walk towards school. When we got there I stared up at it as Percy went to meet up with some kids he knew. I took a deep breath and looked at the kids who were swarming around us. Okay now I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Ready?" Blake laughed giving my shoulder a squeeze. I shook my head.

"No." I murmured terrified.

"Come on." He laughed. He led me over to a bunch of kids in the corner of the school yard who had snake bites and shit like Blake did. There were some girls over there to for my comfort.

"Blake!" One called. He smiled and when we got over to them they fist pounded and all the girls were smiling at him. Okay that sort of fucking bugged the shit out of me. Blake thought he was going to be the one bugging about this well it turns out I'm the one bugging about this. I swear if someone tried to put their hands on him the sword was going to be whipped out someone is going to be slashed to tiny pieces or drowned...whichever one would be handier.

"It's nice to see you Blake." A blonde with blue streaks in her hair said.

" 'Sup Rose." He said nodding his head at her.

"Who is this?" One of his friends asked. He had brown hair that was swooped to the side like a skater. I gave him a small smile.

"Ash this is Cassi, she's my girlfriend. She's just starting school. She was home-schooled most of her life." He said.

"Then how did you come across her?" A girl with black hair said while glaring at me. Okay bitch was going to get hit glaring at me like that. My hands clenched into fists and Blake saw that.

"Camp," He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and took one of my hands squeezing it lightly. Ash looked over at the girl.

"Play nice kitty." He teased.

"Shut up ass." She snapped before walking inside. I glanced at Blake confused.

"What was her problem? Bitch doesn't even know me." I said. Ash laughed and Rose chuckled.

"It's fine she's had the biggest crush on Blake for like ever...Blake I like her" Rose smiled. I nodded and then she tilted her head to the side.

"Thanks for the approval Rose." Blake chuckled as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. I blushed slightly and I realized that Rose was still staring at me. Then her eyebrows rose up in shock.

"You are Cassandra Chrysler!" She squealed.

"Shh!" Blake and I said together.

"Oh my god you are." Ash said as he really looked me over. I bit my lip and sighed. God how these people know me when I wasn't even that popular in the celebrity world. Damn.

"And this is why I never went to school that much..." I whispered. Blake gave me another comforting squeeze.

"Guys keep it down alright...I don't want the whole school knowing and she doesn't either. She doesn't want to have any special treatment, alright?" Blake muttered. They nodded and I saw several guys walking past our group and I turned to look at them. One had bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He smirked at me and waved before pulling the doors open and walking inside. That was one ego that was too big for that head.

"Who was that?" I asked looking at Blake.

"Sean Jameson." Rose sneered.

"Yeah fucking jock." Ash said rolling his eyes. I nodded biting the inside of my lip.

"So note to self-stay away." I laughed. Rose nodded.

"Guys I'll catch up with you later I'm going to show her where her classes are." Blake said.

"Alright see you at lunch." They said. We walked inside and I looked around. Blake chuckled and kissed the side of my head lightly. When I walked in a lot of kids were just standing around talking to but they noticed me and stared. God this is the part I hated but the sad thing was most of the kids were making it very noticeable about their staring. They needed to learn not to be obvious.

"Just ignore them..." Blake said as his arm wrapped around my waist. We walked to my first class and I glanced down at my schedule.

"Okay I'll be right outside when that bell rings alright," He said. I nodded.

"Talk people won't bite you for talking." He said.

"Fine smart-ass." I smiled. He laughed.

"Sophomore." He said.

"If I had been in school I would be a junior smart ass." I said.

"Whatever you say." He smiled. I stuck out my tongue and then the warning bell rang.

"Better get to class see you afterwards princess." He said. I nodded and he kissed me lightly before walking away. I walked inside the room to see kids sitting down already and I didn't see anyone I recognized. I took a seat in the middle of the room. Okay I was wrong. That jock kid that waved at me like ten minutes ago was sitting in front of me. Guess he was a sophomore. He turned around after someone said something and leaned his arm against my desk.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I said glancing up at him from looking down at my nails and picking at them nervously. He smiled.

"So, you're new here right?" He asked. I nodded. Honestly was 'new girl' printed on my forehead in big bold lettering or something? Or maybe it was my doe-caught-in-headlights look that I had going on.

"Yeah I've been home-schooled for most of my life." I said. He nodded.

"So you must not have many friends." He said. I shrugged.

"Nah I have a lot, I go to camp with my half-brother during the summer so most of my friends are at camp." I smiled.

"Who's your half-brother?" A girl asked. I looked at her as she sat on the desk beside me. She had pom-poms and was in a cheer-leading uniform.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"Freshman?" She asked.

"Nah he's an eighth grader." I said.

"Oh so he's in the lower part of the school." She said. I nodded.

"That's why I don't know him oh I'm Jaclyn," She said. Oh god she was one of those girls who knew all the guys in the school probably because she slept with them at some point in time. I wanted to shake my head but I was to mentally grossed out.

"Cassi," I smiled.

"I'm Sean," Sean said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You look familiar." Jaclyn said.

"Nah I'm not..." I smiled. She shrugged.

"So how old are you," She said.

"I'm 16...since I was home-schooled I've traveled a lot and you know didn't do much work but I made it up so I could actually go to high-school." I said.

"This place ain't special." Sean said.

"It's the closest thing I got to being normal." I whispered. He stared at me confused before looking towards Jaclyn.

"Class sit down!" The teacher ordered as the bell went off. That's when we sat all sat down and class started.

It was a good day and when we got to lunch a whole bunch of kids were outside and they were blasting some music that sounded like dance music as I passed with my tray. I saw a lot of cheerleaders dancing and I stopped and looked. Blake looked down at me.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I said. We got to the table and I looked at the food on my tray and wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah I know." Rose said.

"Where's Kat?" Ash asked sitting down.

"She doesn't want to sit here because of Cassi." Rose said shaking her head.

"Does she really hate me?" I asked.

"She's jealous. She'll get over it." Ash laughed as two boys and another girl came over.

"Hey Blake." The guy said.

"Hey Scott." Blake said.

"Who's the new hot chick?" The other asked.

"Stiles you ass this is Cassi, Blake's girlfriend." Rose said.

"Oh hey," He said.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Thanks for introducing me guys. I'm Emma." She said sitting next to me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You're in my math class." She said.

"Oh yeah," I smiled.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't ask you to sit with Me." she said.

"It's alright." I smiled.

"You're not a talker are you?" she chuckled taking a bite out of her pizza.

"It's her first day of school since like 7th grade Em chill." Blake laughed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, its cause of some stupid reason my mom didn't want me going." I said. Then that's when I heard a squeal. Then arms were around me and pom-poms were suffocating me in the face.

"Who the fuck?" I asked. I turned around to see Bethany.

"You are a cheerleader?" I asked. She nodded.

"Is that safe?" I asked.

"Shut-up," She laughed. I looked at Blake.

"I'm serious. You, Percy, Me, and Bethany?" I asked.

"Oh, shit." Blake said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I guess we'll find out." Bethany shrugged. The whole group around us was quiet.

"Guys this is Bethany one of my friends from camp...Bethany this is Rose, Ash, Emma, Stiles, and Scott." I said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Bethany smiled. They muttered things back. Bethany pulled me up.

"Come on," She said.

"Where are you dragging me?" I asked.

"Come dancing," She said. I sighed and she pulled me to where the rest of the cheerleaders were moving out of the way and Bethany pushed me to the middle as 'fuck you betta' came on. I sighed and everyone was watching me. When it to a part I started to move with the beat. I heard kids nodding their heads. Some of the guys started to dance with me but I liked solo.

"Get out here boys you can't dance like a pro." I said. I heard 'ohhs' from the crowd. I laughed and smiled. That's when 'Make a Move' by Jasmine Sagginario came on. It was a little old but I could still dance to it. Once that was finished everyone clapped and I made my way back to my table. They were all staring at me with fish-eyes. When I got halfway back someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Jaclyn.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked.

"Around," I said.

"Well the dance team could use you. My friend is like captain of it. I want you to meet her." She said.

"I-um-" I said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" She sang. I smiled weakly and she walked away and I went back to my table.

"What?" Blake asked looked at my face.

"I'm on the dance team now I guess." I muttered.

"Really?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Is this good or bad?" I asked.

"Depends," They sighed. That's when I heard Austin Mahone blast from the speakers and I turned around to see Sean coming my way singing and staring at me. He smirked and I just stared at him.

"Bail!" Rose hissed. Everyone around me moved away and Blake stood up.

"Say something baby don't be so shy!" Sean sang as he pulled my chin upwards. My mouth was wide opening in surprise.

"Okay I'm going to say something." I said getting up. Rose was glaring at me and Blake looked shocked.

"Do not touch me like that ever again. Blake is my boyfriend I love him back the fuck up!" I yelled pushing him away. Sean looked at me shocked. Rose was smiling and so was Blake. Blake put his hands on my hips.

"You're just some punk from the streets." He snapped. I clenched my teeth.

"I'm Cassandra-" I said.

"Cas don't!" Blake said.

"-Chrysler watch where I end up bitch. Oh wait you already know where I'll end up." I snapped. He stared at me. Oh shit.

"Babe I appreciate standing by me and not going off to him like anyone else would but that was not a smart move." Blake said pulling me down into his lap. I sighed. No one ran up to me and I looked at Blake's group.

"Well at least they aren't running up to me." I muttered. The group then started to play their music again and Sean walked back staring at me.

"Yeah but they will act like your friends." Rose warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"For the money." She said.

"That's stupid." I said.

"How?" She asked confused.

"She doesn't get her inheritance until she turns 18..." Blake smiled as he kissed me on the neck. I giggled.

"No sex at the table!" Ash said as he poked us with forks. I laughed and smiled. I turned to kiss Blake on the lips lightly.

"I love you," He whispered taking my hands.

"I love you too babe." I whispered kissing him. That's when the bell rang and I headed to class.

"What do you got?" Blake asked.

"Um...french 3." I said.

"You're in french 3?" He asked surprised.

"I pick up other languages quickly." I smiled.

"Come on babe." Blake laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked into the room and I looked at him surprised.

"Yeah I take french, the romance language." He laughed as we sat in the back.

"Then why don't you speak it to me?" I teased lacing our fingers together.

"Cause I didn't know you would understand it." He laughed.

"Well now you do," I smiled. That's when the door closed as the bell rang.

"All juniors?" I asked quietly.

"Most of them are." He said. Ash was in here.

"What are you doing in here sophomore?" He asked.

"I'm bilingual." I said.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yep, my mom died when I was six but that doesn't mean I didn't learn anything in the time she was alive. I'm fluent in Spanish, French, Chinese, and Japanese...speak a little bit of Korean, Mandarin, Russian, and German." I said. Blake had his mouth open.

"Hey when your mom and grandparents are the CEO's of a worldwide company you gotta know shit." I said. He laughed and Blake pulled me closer and kissed me lightly on the lips. I looked up at the teacher as she started to speak in fluent french and I got most of it but there were sometimes that she was just speaking so quickly that I didn't.  
 _ ***************_  
Well it was the end of the school day and I was waiting for Blake outside the school with Percy.

"Do we really have to wait him?" He asked.

"Please Percy?" I asked giving him the puppy dog look. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine," He said.

"Love you bro." I smiled. He laughed and slung his arm across my shoulders. I saw Blake appear with his friends and he came over to and hugged me around the waist as his friends whistled in our direction. Blake chuckled and waved them away as he kissed me hard on the lips. I laughed and then pulled back smiling at him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You know just to have fun." He chuckled. Rose and Ash were making kissy sounds at us and we ignored them.

"Well we're gonna go home. I have homework." I said as I scrunched up my nose. Blake chuckled at me and then he looked at his friends.

"Guys I'm gonna walk them home. Meet up at the parlor in like 15?" He asked.

"Sure bro see you then." Ash called as they started in the opposite direction of where they were going.

"Where are you guys heading?" I asked as I slung my arm around his waist.

"Well we go to this pizza parlor after school and just chill." He said.

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"I was going to ask you to come but you have homework." He teased poking me in the side. I squealed and he chuckled.

"I do. It sucks you know being in honors classes." I said.

"See this is why I take CP." He said. I stuck my tongue out and smiled.

"But besides the homework how was the first day for you two?" Blake asked.

"It was alright, I mean its school. Nothing new." Percy chuckled.

"It was fun." I smiled. Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You won't be thinking that in like a few weeks." He said. I shrugged and then we walked in silence and once we got to the house Percy went inside and gave me and Blake some privacy. Blake pulled me close by my belt-loops.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured.

"Alright," I murmured wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me lightly on the lips before it turned to a make-out right there in the streets. I pulled back and blushed and he chuckled.

"Text me," He said.

"Alright I will." I smiled.

"Later." He smiled.

"Bye Blake." I smiled. He kissed me lightly again before walking.

"Love you Cassi!" He yelled from halfway down the street. I smiled.

"Love you too!" I called before heading inside the building. I smiled and opened the door to the apartment and Percy was staring at me.

"What?" I chuckled as I put my book-bag in my bedroom. I dug through it to get a binder with a textbook and a pencil before sitting down on the couch.

"Nothing," He laughed. I shook my head and just smiled at him as I started on my homework.

"So are you glad to be out of camp?" Percy asked.

"Sort of. I mean after being there during the school year for like the last 10 years of my life I'm ready for something different." I said. He nodded and watched me do my homework.

"Don't you have any homework?" I asked.

"I'm in 8th grade." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. This was my life now and I was happy. I hoped to gods that it was going to stay that way.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 17

I was sitting on the couch doing some homework. It was already December and it was close to winter break and Christmas. It was going to be nice to be at an actual home for Christmas instead of being at camp in the cold winter. I heard Percy doing something in his room and it sounded like he was throwing shit around. His mom wasn't home so that meant I was in charge of making sure he wasn't killing himself in his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I put my binder down and went to Percy's room. I saw him with stuff all over the place and I raised my eyebrows at him. He smiled at me and stood up.

"I was looking for my drachmas." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's why you put them all in one place bro." I laughed. He just came over to me and glanced down at me and smiled.

"How did you end up so tiny?" He asked as he passed me. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to the couch in the living room.

"Well, I don't exactly know since I know the god's DNA is forefront in the process." I murmured. He laughed and then sat down in the chair as he turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. I sighed and punched a number into my calculator and Percy glanced over at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Homework, its Algebra 2 and Trig." I murmured. He nodded and turned the TV down a little and I smiled. Then we heard a growl and the first thing I did was go for my necklace around my neck. Percy laughed and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry that was my stomach." He said. I laughed.

"Alright then since you're hungry I'll make something to eat." I said. I got up again after setting my binder down on the couch and headed to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and I noticed some hamburger that was thawing out and I smiled. I found some noodles, some ricotta, bay-leaves, and some pasta sauce. I got out a big pot and frying pan.

"Hope you like lasagna." I called.

"You can make lasagna?" He asked.

"Yeah, I and my mom used to make it all the time." I said. He chuckled and smiled.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"You can cook the hamburger for me," I said. He nodded and walked into the kitchen and dumped the hamburger in to the pan and started the fire underneath it. I smirked.

"Watch this Percy." I laughed. Percy turned around and I raised my hand so that it was at the sink facet. I closed my hand slowly into a fist and the facet started to shake. Then water streamed out of it and I moved my hand so that it was in a line straight for the pot. Once it was full enough I twisted my wrist with a flick and then the facet shut off and I smiled.

"By any chance did you flood the girls' bathroom on the second floor?" He asked.

"Maybe," I giggled. He shook his head and smiled as he stirred the hamburger around in the pan. I dropped the noodles in once the water started to boil and I smirked.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked.

"Hm?" I asked looking over at him.

"How did your mom die?" He asked. I bit my lip and stared down into the pot of water and noodles and Percy was staring at me from beside me.

"Well I was like 6 or 7. I think I was 6. We were coming back from something down state or in New Jersey or something. My mom had to stop by the corporation to check on a new car design they wanted to show her and we were stuck in traffic. It sucked because it was late at night. I wanted to go home and sleep." I said as I started to look for a drainer so I could drain the pasta into.

"And we got stopped in Time Square or near there. It was only about 10 or 11 blocks away from the building that we were going to. We heard the ground shaking and my mom wasn't sure what was going on because we didn't earthquakes in New York and if we do it's rare. Like extremely rare. But my mom glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw something she didn't like. She got out of the car and got me out of the backseat and started running down the seat." I said. Then that's when I grabbed the handles on the pot and carried it over to the sink and drained it out. I waited for a few moments before I put the noodles back into the pot. I got a glass pan out of one of the cupboards.

I set the glass pan on the table and then I looked at the hamburger and realized it was all cooked. I mixed together the ricotta and laid down the noodles before putting the hamburger on them and then the ricotta cheese and then I just repeated that and once I got it finished I put the pasta sauce on top and spread it around and set the oven.

"Well when she was running down the street I looked up to see this huge thing following us. He was laughed as he took a step. It was an um...Cyclops. He followed us down the road a whole lot of people were screaming and running but it was weird because he kept just trying to get me." I said as the oven beeped. I put the pan in and then walked into the living room and sat down. Percy sat down in the chair he had been in earlier and stared at me.

"Well when my mom got the chance she ducked into an alley and put me in this huge ass box and told me not to leave. She ran out of the alley and then down the street. I didn't understand why she had put me in the box and when I glanced at of the side of it I saw the Cyclops run past the open alley way. I understand why because of the garbage hiding my smell. But then the Cyclops picked up a car and decided I'm going to throw it. So it did. It threw the car and I heard the screams." I murmured as I picked at my nails. I had told this story so much before it didn't really affect me as much as it used to.

"Well then when I peeked out of the alley way I saw my mom underneath the car. She was still alive sadly and she was struggling to get away. I ran up to her and tried to pull her out. I didn't know that she was going to die. She told me to run as the Cyclops got closer. I remember he said 'a daughter of the sea can't wait to see what she tastes like'. It was sickening. My mother called out 'do something for a change and save your daughter!'. I didn't understand what she was talking about." I sighed.

"Then after my mom said that she died. I didn't know. I was still screaming and then out of no on where a man appeared behind me. I just stared at him and he smiled at me and then the Cyclops disappeared into the gold dust monsters disappear into. I was still crying and screaming my head off when the cops showed up. About a few weeks later I was put into a foster home and I hated it there so I ran away. That's when I ran into Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth." I said.

"Wow that's..." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah it sucks." I said.

"Why do you get so mad at Dad about it then?" He asked. I glared at the floor.

"Because he didn't save her." I said.

"Cassi maybe-" Percy murmured.

"No he didn't save my mother! A woman at one time he fell in love with enough to have a child with. He didn't save her cause I really think that he didn't care enough!" I snapped. That's when a flash of light filled the room and Percy and I had to cover our faces to keep us from getting blinded it was that bright.

"What the fuck?" I asked. I glanced at where it came from once the light faded.

"Hello Cassi," He said. I stared at the man standing in the middle of the living room with a wide eyes and an open mouth. There was dad. He was just staring at me.

"Hey dad," Percy said.

"Hello Percy." He smiled. I leaned back into the couch with my arms across my chest staring at him.

"You have decided to grace us with your presence. How graceful of you," I sneered.

"Cassi," Percy murmured.

"It's alright Percy." Dad said. Percy looked at me and then at dad.

"So what did you come for?" I asked.

"To give you your birthday present." He said.

"Hm, 5 months a little late. Don't you think?" I asked. He sighed.

"You're just like your mother." He said. My eyes narrowed even further if that was possible.

"Don't you dare mention her to me. You shouldn't even speak of her!" I said.

"Cassi I heard what you said-" He said.

"So you finally wanna admit that it's true? That you let the women you love die? Or do you wanna admit you didn't love her enough to save her? Take your pick I'll be hitting you regardless." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"I did love your mother. How can you possibly even think that I didn't?" He asked.

"Cause you left." I said simply as I stared at him.

"Because like what happened when Percy was born I was spending too much time here in the mortal world. I was becoming human. Zeus didn't like it and forbid me to go and visit you and your mother. He kept a very close eye on me for a year or two and he finally backed off." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if I wasn't afraid to fry by lightning I would like to have a very choice of words with Zeus." I snapped. I sighed and glared at the ground.

"After Zeus stopped watching me, I started to watch after you." He said.

"Lies," I sang.

"I'm not lying," He said calmly. I didn't understand how he was staying so calm. If I had a teenage daughter mouthing off to me right now I'd be grounding her for an eternity and a half. Note to self don't have kids...or don't have kids with gods. That's a lesson to.

"Prove it," I said. He pulled out a wallet in his jeans and pulled out a picture. He walked over to me and stood in front of me holding it out for me to see it. My mouth dropped and I studied the picture. It was of me back when I was 5 in my preschool play. I was an angel and singing.

"You stole that from the penthouse probably!" I snapped.

"You sang wonderfully that night. I was so proud of you," He said.

"Stop acting like you were there!" I said.

"I was the man with the suit on standing by your mother before you went on. You were faking sick because you were so nervous from having to climb down from the loft they had made to look like heaven-" He said.

"The man said something to her. What was it?" I demanded.

"I said, "Don't be nervous, I know you're afraid of heights since it runs in the family but just take a deep breath and think of the sea.' and after that you nodded and ran backstage." He said. I gasped. No one but my mother would have known about that.

"See I was there for you even though you didn't." He murmured. I sighed and bit my lip. Percy chuckled and nudged me.

"So what did you get me?" I asked. He came over to me and handed me a box. I glanced at it before yanking the wrapping and the bow off the top and around the box. I smiled as I opened the top of the box and then looked at the things inside. There were three things inside it, two small boxes and then a photo-frame. I took the tiny box in the middle and glanced at it. I opened it up to see a pen inside it. I glanced at Percy confused as he looked at me with a smile.

"Thanks for the-um-pen?" I asked staring at him.

"Click it." He said. I looked at Percy and then clicked it and it transformed into a sword. My eyes widened as I stood up and started to swing it through my fingers.

"It's just celestial bronze. I know that you have a Stygian iron one from your boyfriend." He said.

"You know about that? You know about Blake?" I asked. He nodded.

"I keep an eye on you." He said. I shrugged and then figured out how to shrink it back to being a pen before going back to the box. I picked up the second box and opened it up. It was a charm bracelet. I smiled as I looked at the charms. They were a trident, a shield, a hibiscus flower, and my birthstone. I wrapped it around my wrist and smiled at it.

"The shield is an actually shield." He murmured. I nodded and then picked up the picture frame. I looked at it and my eyes widened.

"It was the day you were born." He murmured. I stared at it and tears welded up into my eyes. I glanced over the picture and it was my mom in the hospital room and she looked like she had just been put through hell. She was all sweaty but she was smiling. Then there standing next to her was Dad holding me in his arms. The baby me was smiling at him and raising her arms out towards him.

"You were there?" I asked.

"I was, at exactly 10 pm." He said. I chuckled and looked at my mother's smiling face again.

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I glanced up at him tears streaming down my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy smiling and looking down at the picture I held.

"I had it, before I had to leave your mother she made two copies and when I had to leave I took the second one." He murmured. I was at loss for words. I couldn't even comprehend what he had just said to me.

"Are you alright Cassi?" Percy asked.

"I'm in fucking shock what do you think?" I murmured. Percy laughed and I shook my head and rubbed my eyes free of the tears. I set the picture down and just stared at it.

"Cassi," Percy murmured.

"Shh, I'm having a moment," I said. He laughed and dad came over to me.

"You might not think that I'm there watching you but I am." He whispered. I nodded.

"I have one question." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you let Aphrodite claim me instead of growing a pair and claiming me yourself?" I asked. Percy looked at me wide-eyed.

"Because it's dangerous to have a kid of the big three. That's why Percy's mom tried to keep him safe all these years. With you it was a little more difficult because your mother wouldn't remarry like Sally did." He said. I nodded.

"But why did you claim me then with Percy? Why then?" I asked.

"Because I knew that Percy would need someone to help him through all this...and I knew my enemies were beginning to discover who your parent actually was. Luke son of Hermes knew about it way before I ever hoped and noticed the signs." Dad said as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It was about 5 years after you had come to camp. I had to talk to Dionysus about something important. After the meeting I was walking by the water when I noticed you on the pier. You were staring at me and in the back of my mind your face brought back memories of you when you were little but you could see more of how you sort of looked like me unlike when you were little. Then after a moment you went back to talking to something at your feet. I noticed it was a dolphin and you acted like it was nothing at all. That's when you friend Bethany came running to you yelling at you to be careful where you talk to random animals and to make sure no one was around you. I could tell she knew but she was keeping safe." He said. I thought back to the day he was talking about it. He was right it had been a dolphin and Bethany had started to yell at me about where I talked to sea creatures at. She said I had a talent no one should know about until the gods wanted everyone to know. Well I guess I knew what she meant about that.

"What do you mean though about Luke?" I asked.

"He saw you that day talking to that dolphin and after I had seen that it took everything in my being to make sure Zeus and Hades never found out. Look how much trouble was caused because they thought Percy was the lightning bolt thief." He said. I nodded thoughtfully.

"That's true I guess." I murmured. Percy chuckled and then dad sighed as he glanced at his watch on his wrist.

"I have to get back you to." He said.

"Alright." I said.

"I'll try to visit again soon." He promised. We nodded and then he just simply disappeared. I shook my head and studied the pen before me and sighed. I uncapped it again and it became a sword again. I stood up and swung it through my fingers trying to get a good feel for it.

"So do you like it?" Percy asked.

"Yeah it's a good sword. I think it'll come in hand during a fight." I said as the doorbell rang. I went to the door and looked out the peephole to see that Blake was standing there smiling. I opened the door and let him come in. When I did he hugged me tightly and gave me a quick peck on the lips before going into the living room.

"What are you cooking? It smells amazing." He said.

"It's lasagna." I said. Blake licked his lips before he sat down beside Percy. That's when the buzzer dinged and I went into the kitchen and pulled the lasagna out of the stove. I let it cool while I put the bread sticks in and got the salad together, just like my mother used to do for me. After about ten more minutes I called them both into the kitchen and put out plates for them. They helped themselves but let me go first and I loaded up on the food because I was hungry. We all watched TV together but I wasn't really paying attention to the channel surfing because Percy and Blake were arguing over the remote and where to have the TV on. I was thinking about what my dad had been saying.

"Babe are you alright? You've been awfully quiet." He said.

"I'm just thinking because before you came in my dad was here and he was saying stuff and it's a long story." I murmured.

"But still it's a story so it should be told." He murmured as he set his plate down on the table in front of him.

"You're corny." I whispered. He laughed and kissed the side of my head lightly before the knock came on the door. I glanced over at Percy confused. He shrugged and I got up and looked through the peep hole to see Grover and Annabeth with Thalia. What the fuck was this? I opened the door and they all came in and I stared at them as they went into the living room. I closed the door and then followed them.

"Do you guys wanna go on a rescue mission?" Grover asked. I glanced at Percy and Blake and shrugged.

"It's not like we're going to do anything tonight." I shrugged. Percy nodded and we quickly finished up dinner.

"Let's go save some poor kid." I said.

"Actually it's two at a boarding school." Grover said. I nodded and Percy went to his room to grab his pen while I shoved mine into my pocket and smirked.

"Alright now what's the deal? I know there's going to be some monsters." I said. He nodded.

"Probably but we don't know what we'll be up against so keep up you guard." He said. I nodded and Percy returned and we quickly got ready to leave. I put the lasagna in the fridge with a note to Percy's mom telling her where we had gone and everything.

"Okay ready Cassi?" Blake asked holding the door open.

"Yeah," I said rushing out the door trying to catch up with them. This was going to be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 18

I sighed as I glanced around the place we were in. It was a gym or something along the lines of that at this boarding school. We were also at a dance too. Blake and I were slow dancing while keeping our eyes and ears open looking for any signs of a teacher taking someone they shouldn't or two kids that looked like they were freaking out somewhat. I pulled back to look at Blake and he was smiling at me.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I love you too," I smiled as I kissed him lightly.

"You two are supposed to be helping us on this mission, not sucking face!" Annabeth hissed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." I said as I rolled my eyes. Her face went red and glared at me. That's when I went to go get a drink and I left Blake with Annabeth. I don't exactly know if that was a good move or not but I didn't exactly care right now. As I walked over I saw Percy looked skittish. I glanced at him confused and he saw me and waved me over quickly. I walked over to him quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw Thorn going with the two kids come with me." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I nodded and we followed him. We got the entrance hall again and we saw the kids on the far side wall. I glanced around and didn't see anything so I gave Percy the all clear and I noticed he had Riptide out. I got my own out and glanced down at my own sword which was the one my father had given me when I noticed that it had some Greek lettering on it. After staring at it for a minute the word clicked. It spelled 'Andromeda'. Of fucking course. I wasn't that lucky to escape that without having it to come and bite me in the ass. I wonder if my dad knew this and was laughing about it as I thought about it. Percy walked over to the kids quietly as I walked behind him covering him making sure that Dr. Thorn wasn't going to come out here.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you." I heard Percy murmur soothingly to them. That's when I heard something. I turned around and saw Dr. Thorn. Before I could open my mouth he swung his tail and slammed it into my stomach and sent me flying across the room and I groaned as I hit the floor. I noticed Percy had already been slammed to the wall.

"I know all about you Perseus Jackson...and Ms. Cassandra Chrysler." He said. He came over to me before glancing at Percy. He had a pale look coming over him and I glared at Dr. Thorn as he grabbed me by my hair and forced me up. I felt something poke into my shirt.

"Don't make me hurt you little one." He whispered as I stood up and walked over to the other three. Percy swung out at him blindly and that's when he threw another dart and it stuck next to the girl, her name was Bianca. I finally remembered it! She whimpered quietly.

"You all will come with me nice and quietly or you'll see how good I can throw those." He said. He then took us out the doors and I glanced at Percy who looked pained. I had my sword still out and I was tempted to just throw it and hope for the best but I didn't exactly know how that plan would work out. Thorn was muttering the whole way up and Bianca and Nico, the younger brother, were retorting back things at him. I knew when he said they had a ride waiting for us it would take us to Luke and Kronos; a place where I seriously didn't want to visit. As long as I didn't see him again I would be happy. When we got to the clearing we had to be at he pulled us to a halt and Bianca had to grab Percy from falling over the edge of the cliff that the clearing backed up to.

"How do we fight him?" Bianca whispered.

"I'm working on it." Percy whispered. I glanced at him.

"I saw I just charge him and see how it works." I said. Percy stared at me like I was stupid.

"We saw how well that turned out with Luke." He muttered. My cheeks flushed in anger and he realized he had said the wrong thing. I whipped around to face Thorn. He stared at me and shook his head with a twisted sneer on it.

"Don't try Princess by all means, Son of Poseidon, jump! There is a sea. Save yourself." He said. I winced slightly at the name.

"Why did he call you both those names?" Bianca asked.

"Explain later." Percy murmured.

"You do have a plan though, right?" She asked. I saw Percy glanced backwards slightly and shook my head. He wasn't really going to go expect us to jump, was he? He was insane if he thought so.

"I would kill you all before you hit the water. You do not realize who I am, do you?" Thorn said. That's when I felt something swipe against my arm. I glanced down to see I was bleeding now and the cut burned. I hissed covering it with my hand glaring at him.

"But sadly you are all wanted alive because trust me if you weren't I would have killed you all already." He sneered. I rolled my eyes and my hands tightened around my bracelet. I was pressing onto the shield charm and it was heating up under my finger tip.

"Wait who wants us? Because you're not going to get anything! We don't have parents. It's just Nico and I!" Bianca demanded.

"Aww but don't worry you brats. Once my employer comes you'll have a new family." Thorn said and my heart started to beat several thousand time faster.

"Luke. You're taking us to him." I whispered horrified and Thorn's mouth twisted.

"You have no idea what is happening Cassandra and Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You both will be a great service to him tonight and he's looking forward to meeting you both." Thorn said. I glared at him.

"The General? Who's the General?" Percy asked.

"Ah, here we are. You transportation is here." Thorn said. Percy glanced over but I already hearing the blades of the helicopter. I was not going to whoever this fucking was, over my dead body I was.

"Where are you taking us?!" Nico demanded.

"You should be honored. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like the silly game you play with the cards and dolls." Thorn said.

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and-" Nico snapped.

"Now, now. You will change your mind. If not we have other uses for you. We have other monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway." Thorn said. my hand slipped up to my necklace and I pulled lightly at the key Blake had given me and it slipped off like a good break-away key should and I tucked it away into my palm.

"The Great Stirring of whom?" I asked.

"The stirring of monsters. The worst of them and the most powerful are now awaking. They have not been seen in thousands of years! They will cause death and destruction that the likes of you have never known! And soon we will have the one to bring down Olympus!" He laughed. Bianca whispered something to Percy and right after he said something back something tugged on my pinky lightly.

"It's Annabeth." A voice whispered from beside me. I looked slightly over that way to see no one so she had to have her Yankee's cap on.

"When I shove Percy and then somersault forward and take the attack from the front. Blake, Grover, and Thalia have the back." She breathed. I nodded ever so slightly and took a step towards Thorn to get out of Annabeth's way.

"Get back in line!" Thorn said. I held up my hands showing that I wasn't going to do anything. That's when I saw Percy and they go down and I rolled forward and got my sword out. I got to my feet and ran at him and I got my shield out in front of me. Thalia was taking him on from the back and he was towards her now. His tail which I didn't notice till now smacked me back into the ground to where i had been with Percy. I got up.

"Fuck this." I muttered. I went back to where he was fighting Thalia and she was knocked back onto her butt and Grover was playing a tune which had grass growing from the ground and wrapping around Thorn's feet. Blake, who had been behind Thalia, was underneath her trying to get her back to her feet so they could go fight again. When Thorn roared he started to change. I backed up slightly with wide eyes. He became part lion, with a tail that was throwing thorns out.

"Manticore!" Annabeth yelled. I raised my shield as they started to pelt against the side. I saw Grover get tossed to the side and Blake went with him after a few seconds. I ran at him.

"Yield!" He yelled.

"Never!" Thalia and I yelled as we charged him. That's when the helicopter came over us with these blinding spot lights. The light blinded me and Thalia and I ended up tripping over my feet while Thalia was sent backwards by the tail while I was lying in the dirt. I coughed sending up a whole pile of dust into the air.

"Now do you see how futile it is? Yield," He said. That's when I glanced up as I heard a horn being blow. I glanced back towards the woods and cursed. The Hunters of Artemis were fucking coming. I really didn't like those girls at all. They always stared down at me whenever I was near them as if I had sinned or some bullshit. I glanced up at Thorn who had frozen.

"No, it can't be-" He said. That's when a silver arrow got lodged into his shoulder and he yelled with pain. I smirked and as he started to throw his thorns into the forest silver arrows met them and split them in half. I was about to swing at him when Percy swung at him who had come up to save Thalia. Thorn pulled the arrow out as he swung Percy away. That's when I jumped up and was joined by twelve hunters or so. They had their bows and arrows ready and I had my sword ready. Then one of the girls stepped forward with her bow pointing at Thorn.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" She asked.

"This is not fair! It is direct interference! It's against the Ancient Laws." He yelled.

"Not so, the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you foul creature are a wild beast. Zoe, permission granted." Another girl from beside me said.

"If I can't have them alive I shall have them dead!" Thorn yelled as he went to go for Thalia and Percy.

"No!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time. Annabeth charged at Thorn but I lunged and grabbed him from behind.

"Half-bloods get out of the line of fire!" Zoe yelled. Annabeth jumped onto his back with me and drove her dagger into his mane. I sliced him with my sword while he was flailing back and forth. Annabeth must have done so rodeo lessons or some shit because she was holding on well. I on the other was thrown off and hit a tree.

"Fire!" Zoe snapped.

"No!" Percy yelled. The hunters let go their arrows and they struck their target. Luckily no of them seemed to hit Annabeth. I saw Thorn stumbling backwards and my eyes got wide as I managed to pull myself up.

"Annabeth get off him!" I screamed.

"This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" He yelled right before he jumped off the cliff with Annabeth still on his back.

"No!" I screamed. That's when Percy went to go bolt after her but I heard the echoing of guns. All the hunters except Zoe scattered.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt!" She said. She pushed her hands out and the helicopter exploded into a flock of ravens. Blake ran over to me and helped me up. The Hunters came over to us and I headed towards Percy and Thalia.

"You two," She said looking at us.

"Zoe Nightshade." I muttered.

"Perfect timing as usual." Thalia snapped. She scanned the rest of us.

"Six half-bloods and a satyr, my lady." She said.

"Yes, Some of Chiron's campers, I see." The younger girl said.

"Annabeth! You have to let us save her!" Percy yelled.

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." A girl said. Percy tried to fight against their holds but they held him down tight.

"Cassi do something!" He snapped at me.

"Percy I would if I knew where he took her! He probably got some magic stuff going on and took her somewhere else." I said.

"And you both are in no condition to hurtle yourself off cliffs!" She said.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are?" Percy demanded. I groaned not wanting to hear any of this. Zoe stepped forward as if to hit Percy and I stood in front of Percy and put my hands on my hips. I would like to see her try because then it would be a fight.

"No, I sense no disrespect Zoe. He is simply upset. He does not understand." The girl ordered. The little one who had been giving orders stepped up beside Zoe and I bit the inside of my mouth slightly.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." She said. Of course she was. Of course Artemis had to be here when I wanted to slam one of her Hunters into the nearest tree trunk.

"Um...okay." Percy said. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked back Percy incredulously. Grover though the total suck-up gasped.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so...you're so...Wow!" He said. I glanced back at him and shook my head about to slam my own head through a tree trunk. Boys what idiots! Blake just stood there slightly shocked.

"It's a pleasure Lady Artemis." Blake muttered.

"Get up goat boy! We have more things to worry about like Annabeth is gone!" Thalia snapped. That's when Bianca started to freak out and they started to explain to her how she was a child of the Olympian gods. I watched as they explained to Bianca and Nico that they were demigods and everything and eventually Grover kicked off his shoes to show he had hooves. I really didn't care about these two kids. I walked over to the side of the cliff and sat down by the side looking down at the crashing waves, actually I think of it as a glare and not just looking down. Why did I have the feeling that Luke was behind the attack? Hell he probably was. After about five minutes alone Blake walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded quietly and he sighed and sat beside me.

"Hey you know you should talk about things more. I think it's unhealthy to keep everything in." He said as he dangled his legs off the side of the cliff. I shrugged and pulled my legs closer to me.

"What's your deal with the Hunters?" He asked quietly as I watched them call their wolves to guard as they set up camp for the night.

"They look down at me, and I'm pretty sure you can guess why." I said. He stared at me confused.

"Well I mean I have fucked guys." I muttered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There's a difference between fucking and making love Cassi." He murmured. I wanted to scoff, because sometimes I when I was really down in my thoughts I believed that no one but my own mother loved me, even if I knew it not to be true. My dad loved me in his own twisted way. Blake loved me so much. Percy loved me as an older sister and my friends loved me as if I was their sisters but still I felt betrayed by love because of Luke. Blake pressed his lips against my head lightly.

"Cassandra Chrysler." Zoe said. My eyes blazed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak to you and your brother." She said. I nodded and kissed Blake lightly while Zoe glared at me before I stood up and followed her into the tent where Percy and Artemis already were.

"Join us Cassandra Chrysler." She said. I looked down at Percy who was sitting across from her and I decided I better not offend this goddess so I sat down next to him.

"Are you surprised by my age?" She asked.

"Not really, no." I said.

"Uh...a little." Percy said.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters before they go astray." She said. I flushed my cheeks while I saw Zoe stare directly at me.

"Astray?" Percy asked confused.

"Grow up, become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, and insecure. Forget them." She said. I saw Zoe sit down next to Artemis glaring at me and Percy. I glared at her back daring to say something to me.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you Percy. It is very rare that we have boys in our camp. They are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp...which one was it?" Artemis asked as she looked at Zoe.

"The boy in Colorado, you turned him into a jackalope." Zoe said. I seriously wanted to scoff. Really? That was cruel; they could've just wiped his memory or something not transform him into a freaking animal. This was why I hated the Hunters.

"Oh yes. But anyway, I asked you two here so that you could tell me more of what happened than what Bianca did. She reported back that the monster said some disturbing things. She might have not understood them and I would like to hear it from you both." She said. Percy glanced at me as I leaned back slightly. I shrugged at Percy.

"You can tell it." I said. He sighed but started to talk. When he finished Artemis was frowning.

"I feared that was the answer." She said.

"The scent, my lady?" Zoe asked. She nodded.

"What scent?" Percy asked.

"Things that are stirring that I have not hunted in a millennium. Prey so old that I nearly forgotten them." She sighed. She stared directly at us then.

"We came tonight sensing the Manticore but he was not the one we sought out. Tell me again, exactly, what Dr. Thorn said." She said.

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances." Percy said. I shook my head.

"I think she's referring to the person she called the General was going to explain everything to us." I said. Zoe paled and I had a slight satisfaction that my words had caused that.

"Go on," She said as she looked at me.

"Then he went on to say that there was the Great Stirring of Monsters. Then he went on about how this one monster was really important and that it was the one that could take down or bring the down fall of Olympus." I said. Artemis stilled completely as if my words had just frozen her. Well, that was completely unexpected.

"Maybe he was lying." Percy suggested.

"More than likely he wasn't." I said.

"Your sister is right, he was not. I've been to slow to see the signs. I must hunt the monster." Artemis said. Zoe looked at her.

"We will leave right away, my lady." Zoe said.

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone." Artemis said.

"But, Artemis-" Zoe said. I wanted to laugh so hard.

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me." Artemis said.

"As you wish my lady." Zoe said reluctantly. Then they kept talking about how they were going to hunt the monster and I zoned out completely.

"-I want you two to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there is safety until I return." Artemis said.

"What?!" Zoe and I echoed each other. We glared at each other heatedly before she looked back at Artemis.

"But Artemis, we hate the place. The last time we stayed-" Zoe said.

"Yes, I know. But I'm sure that Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little misunderstanding. It's your right to use cabin eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned." Artemis said.

"And now there is one last decision to make. Have you made up your mind?" Artemis asked as she turned towards Bianca who I noticed had been present the whole time.

"I'm still thinking." Bianca said after a moment.

"Wait, thinking about what?" Percy asked and I glared at the ground.

"They asked her to join the Hunters." I said between my teeth.

"What? You can't! You have to come to Camp so Chiron can train you. It's the only way to learn to survive." Percy said.

"It is not the only way for a girl." Zoe said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bianca, camp is cool! It's got Pegasus stables and a sword-fighting arena and...I mean, what do you get my joining the Hunters?" Percy asked.

"To begin with, immortality." Zoe said.

"She's joking right?" Percy asked as he looked at me and then Artemis.

"Nope, Hunters get immortality." I said from between my teeth. Percy looked at Artemis.

"Zoe rarely kids about anything. My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my companions, my sisters in arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal...unless they fall in battle which is unlikely. Or break their oath." Artemis explained and I set my lips into a thin line as Zoe stared at me.

"To forswear romantic love forever. To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally." Artemis said.

"Like you?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded and Zoe glared at me.

"So you go around the country recruiting half-bloods-" Percy began.

"Not just half-bloods. Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals-" Zoe said.

"Then what are you?" Percy asked.

"That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice." Zoe said.

"Bianca, this is crazy. What about your brother? Nico can't be a hunter." Percy said.

"Certainly not, he will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do." Artemis said. My eyes blazed and Zoe smirked in my directly.

"Hey!" Percy said.

"You can see him from time to time. But you will be free of responsibility. he will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family." She smiled.

"A new family. Free of responsibility." Bianca repeated. She was going starry eyed.

"It's not all that they make it to be." I said. Zoe glared at me.

"Just because you have forsaken your oath-" Zoe snapped. I glared at her and stood up as I opened my mouth.

"Whoa wait! Cassi you were a hunter?!" Percy interrupted. I nodded slowly.

"Your sister was the youngest hunter, then, I believe." Artemis said. I clenched my fists.

"-And she forsworn her oath! I'm surprised that Lady Artemis didn't turn her into a rabbit!" Zoe snapped. Percy stared at me and I glared at the ground.

"I was 8 at the time what did you expect? I thought boys had cooties still! I was with you all for 4 years! I wanted to grow up instead of being stuck in a 8 year old body and Lady Artemis let me go!" I snapped at Zoe. Percy was staring at me shocked.

"And then you ran into that boy while he was out on that quest." She grimaced. My nails dug into my palms. As much as I hated to admit it she was right. I had run into Luke who had been on a quest for something and had convinced me to come back to camp. He had said, 'Come on Cassi do it for me! I know you miss me!'. Of course he had liked me and thought of me as a sister but until then I didn't realize how much I had missed him which started my crush on him again. Which I knew was against my oath and after trying to get rid of the crush I approached Artemis and asked her if she could release me from my oath because of my crush. She had been sad to see me go but she had also approved of my decision to come to her before it escalated, thought I knew she was still mad about it happening.

"You don't understand. He helped me get to camp. He saved my life numerous times! Of course I would have missed him and had a crush on him. He was a hero in my eyes at the time." I said. She shook her head.

"He convinced you to give up your oath. He convinced you to come back to camp for him. And what did he end up doing? He started to beat you. I warned you nothing good would come from you and him together! I warned you and her!" She said coolly. I flinched and Percy stared at me shocked.

"Hey look-" Percy said.

"Do not talk about Luke. He changed. He was nice and sweet and caring. He still is! He just is on the wrong path. We went down different paths." I said. She scoffed.

"You call someone who beat you nice?" She snorted.

"Shut up Zoe." I snapped. Zoe went to open her mouth again but Artemis put her hand up.

"Zoe what Cassandra did was her decision. She came to me before anything escalated and I respect her for it. What she does now is her own doing." Artemis said. Zoe shut her mouth and sat there raging in silence.

"I do miss you on the hunt though." Artemis said as she smiled faintly at me.

"I've done things that wouldn't let me be in the Hunters. I found what love means and I do not dream of giving it up. Luke showed me how love can be and how twisted it can be. Blake shows me every day that what Luke showed me was wrong. Blake shows me what to love someone truly means and for that I am grateful because love and hope is all I have left to keep me sane sometimes." I said. She nodded.

"Of course," She said. I turned and looked at Bianca.

"Think hard about this girly and when it gets tough do not say I didn't warn you." I said as I went to walk out.

"Wait, Cassi!" Percy called.

"We'll talk about it later Percy." I muttered before walking out of the tent. I sighed at the cold air. I went back to the cliff and sat down at the edge letting my feet dangle. I leaned back so I could stare at the stars. It was perfectly silent, just like how I liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 19

I sighed as I stared up at the stars and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Thalia.

"So did Zoe chew you out again?" She asked. She knew about me being a hunter, the only person really to know in our group now besides Percy. Even Blake didn't know about it because I didn't want him knowing that I had given up immortality for my ex-boyfriend. I didn't want him to know anything about this, and hopefully he never would.

"Yeah in front of Percy too, so I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do." I said. I sighed closed my eyes. My pulse quickened and I let out a long breath as my fingers curled into fists.

"She brought up Luke." I said.

"Figured she did by the way you stormed out of there. What she say?" She said. I could imagine how Thalia was standing right now. She probably had this look on her face with her arms crossed against her chest leaning some more weight onto her left foot than her right.

"She brought up how I forswore my oath to Artemis because of Luke, only in the end to have him beat the shit out of me towards the end of our relationship. She said that I should have listened to her." I said. She was silent for a moment. All I could hear were the waves crashing down below the cliff and our steady breathing. Then she asked the question I didn't want to give an answer to.

"Did he really beat you?" She asked as I heard her sit down next to me on the grass. I let out another sigh and dipped my head down holding back the tears that were threatening to run down my face, yet again. No matter how much I tried not to cry I always ended up doing just that. I opened my eyes to star down at the sea that was glistening beneath us.

"Yeah, when Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson were on the quest for the fleece he started to beat me because I was smart mouthing him. I didn't expect him to start hitting me or I would have never said anything." I muttered. She stared at me and then looked out at the ocean.

"If you don't believe me ask Cody from Apollo's cabin when we get back to camp if you don't take my word. He took to the infirmary so they could patch me up." I murmured. She just stared at me. She got up after a few moments of silence as the sun started to come up. I looked back to see that the Hunters had taken down camp and I got up to find Percy and Blake standing together. They were talking in hushed tones.

"What are we doing?" I asked coming up behind them. They both turned to face me.

"We're taking the Hunters back to camp with us and we're going to get a ride by Apollo." He said. I nodded and that's when I felt the heat on the back of my neck. Percy was looking away and then the flash of light was gone. I turned around to see a guy stepping out of a red convertible. My heart lurched when I thought it was Luke, but it wasn't. It was Apollo, god of the sun.

"Wow, Apollo is hot." Thalia muttered. I flinched and looked away from him.

"He's the sun god," Percy said.

"That's not what she meant." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked looking down at me concerned. I nodded digging my nails into my hips. He kept looking down at me and I just stared down at the ground sinking my nails deeper and deeper.

"Little sister!" Apollo called to Artemis. I didn't want to witness the family reunion so I looked away.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me to him. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head lightly. I just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever and feel safe, as I did right now.

"I know you're not fine, but if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you to, just know that I'm here if you do." He murmured into my ear. I looked back up at him and smiled weakly. This is one of the reasons why I would never go back to being a hunter. I would miss every second of having someone saying these kinds of things in my ear.

"Thanks," I smiled. Then that's when I saw Apollo staring at me and Blake.

"You two," He said. I stared at him with a neutral look as he studied me and Blake. Percy was staring at us as Apollo narrowed his eyes at me. My eyes narrowed to and I raised an eyebrow at him. I was daring him to say something about me and the hunters. If he did he would not be having a sweet girl on his trip back to New York. To my luck he just dismissed it and then looked over at the other kids.

"Well! We better load up, Ride only goes one way. If you miss it you miss it." Apollo said.

"Cool car." Nico said.

"Thanks kid." Apollo said.

"How are we all going to fit in there though?" I asked. He sighed.

"I hate to change it out of sports-car mode, but..." He said as he clicked the lock button. It chirped twice before it glowed and changed into a bus.

"Everybody in." He said. Zoe started to shout order and I saw Apollo make his way towards Zoe. That was going to be a bad call and I saw Percy follow me onto the bus. I sat in the front next to Blake and I knew Percy wanted me to say something about the Hunters and being one but I couldn't bring myself to say it in front of Blake. After everyone was on I knew Apollo was going to say something, but strangely he didn't. I wasn't going to ask him about it though. It would mean that I wouldn't need to explain anything to Blake.

I listened as Apollo was telling Thalia that she was turning 16 next week and wanted her to drive the car. Oh my god. She was going to drive the freaking sun. I looked at Percy and he was staring at me with weary eyes. Oh god, we were all going to die. She took off slowly before she slammed us back into the seats.

"Slower!" Apollo said.

"Sorry! I got it." Thalia said. I shook my head and curled up into Blake's lap. I pressed my face against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I asked.

"The force is strong with this one." Blake murmured in my ear. I laughed and smiled up at him. I hid my face in his chest and sighed. After a moment or two Blake and I were thrown against the side of the bus. We groaned and I looked up at Thalia. Come on Apollo have a little common sense here and don't let Zeus's daughter drive when she hasn't even driven a car yet!

"Thalia!" I whined. Then we were thrown backwards and I screamed as I hit my head.

"You alright?" Blake asked. I nodded as he rubbed the back of my head lightly. I ran my fingers through my hair waiting to find the bump I knew was forming. I winced as I ran my fingers over it and sighed. I would get an ice-pack on it back when we got to camp. Then after another moment or two we slammed into the lake in the center of Camp half-blood.

"Let me off this thing!" I screamed. Apollo was saying something but I ran off the bus I smiled and glanced back at everyone once I was safely on the sand. I glanced around camp and noticed that they had let the snow fall this year and people had decorated! I smiled and stuck my hands into my back pockets leaning back on my heels as I whistled.

"I love camp in the winter time!" I smiled. I felt hands on my waist and glanced back to see Blake smiling down at me. He kissed the side of my head lightly. I watched as Nico stuck with Percy and how the hunters followed Zoe. Thalia came over to me and I saw the anger in her eyes. I guess Zoe had said something to her already.

"Can I knock her head off yet?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm all for it." I muttered.

"Cassi, Percy! Watch out for the prophecies! I'll see you all soon." Apollo said. I looked at him confused and swallowed nervously. I didn't like the sound of that at all. It made me quiver slightly at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Percy and I asked. I glanced over at Percy who had looked up at Apollo.

"Later Thalia and be good!" He said before he closed the door to the bus and left. I shook my head and I thought I felt my eye twitch in anger. He was the god of fucking prophecies and he couldn't give us a tiny measly hint? God, what a twit.

"Cassi, I'm going to take Nico to meet Chiron so I'll see you later at dinner, alright?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"Later Percy." I smiled. Then I looked down at Nico. I noticed that his green eyes reminded me of Blake's and I had a feeling. No freaking way. It couldn't be. Nico was staring at me with wide eyes. I gave him a easy comforting smile trying to make it seem alright.

"Don't worry Nico! We'll take care of you here!" I smiled. He nodded and gave me a weak smile and then headed to find Chiron with Percy. I walked with Blake back to my cabin and then I smiled once we got there.

"Do you still have the decorations?" Blake asked. I nodded and pulled out a big bag from underneath my bed. I opened them up to see the Christmas lights and other sorts of things I usually hung up around my bed in the Aphrodite cabin around this time.

"Of course, want to help me?" I asked. He nodded. We headed outside and started to string lights up on the rafters of the cabin. I smiled and once we got them all up I plugged them in. I smiled once they lit up and put my hands on my hips. Blake and I had done a hella good job.

"Good job." I said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist again. He rested his head against my shoulder and kissed my neck lightly.

"So um I have a um...thought." I said as I glanced over at him. He looked over at me.

"What?" He asked as he straightened up. He looked down at me as I bit my lip. He chuckled and pulled my lip out from between my teeth lightly.

"You and Nico have similar eyes." I said. He shrugged.

"I'm not following." He said as his arms dropped so that his fingers were wrapped up in my belt loops tugging them back towards him.

"What if you know Nico is your brother?" I turned to look him at him. He shook his head and made a face. I didn't exactly know what the face was for.

"Then how would I have not known till now?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't know that Percy existed for the first 14 years of my life. Then he shows up and Luke screws with us and the next thing I know is that I have a little brother by 2 years.

"I don't know Blake. I'm just saying that it's a little weird. Plus, I didn't know Percy for the first 14 years of my life and then he shows up and shit starts getting bad." I said.

"I know but no offense but that's a pretty fucking weird thing to say." He said. I glared at him and pushed his arms off from around me. I crossed my arms over my chest, taking a defensive stance. I saw him swallow and he should. I was getting pissed.

"Well, you two do look alike now that I think about. You have the same shade of hair, the same eyes, you even have an attitude." I snapped. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I would know if we're related or not Cassi." He said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes before looking at him.

"And how would you? I didn't know until those two tridents appeared above my head." I asked. He shrugged. My anger was spiking ever fucking second that I stood here talking to Blake. He wasn't even thinking about it at all, I could tell.

"I would feel it! Didn't you think something was off with Percy when you first met him?" He asked. I nodded admitting that I did feel like there was something up between us two but I didn't want to admit to it. But when I did feel something between us I didn't think it was that though.

"Yeah because of the similarities between Percy and I and I just named you a few things that you and Nico had!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He said. I rolled my eyes and turned my back away from him. I looked at the lights and that's when I heard footsteps. I saw Percy come up and he glanced between me and Blake. The tension between us was palpable.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked. I glared at him and he took a physical step backwards.

"No!" We both snapped at him. We both looked at each other and then I went inside. Percy stayed outside to talk to Blake about something and then he came in and sat on his bunk. I sighed and put my hands on my face and then rubbed my eyes.

"Does Blake know?" He asked. I dropped my hands away from my eyes and shook my head.

"About what?" I asked as he set Annabeth's hat down on his night stand. He looked at it and sighed as his shoulders hunched forwards.

"About the Hunters..." He whispered. I glanced back to see Blake walking to his cabin. I shook my head and sighed.

"No one knows except for the people that need to know. I came to camp and a year later or something I joined the hunters. I came back when my age was supposedly 13 because of Luke...the time between then no one really knows about what happened besides Luke and Annabeth because those were my only friends at the camp at the time. I wasn't the social butterfly I am now Percy. I stayed inside the Aphrodite cabin most of my time and stayed out of the way. When I came back to the Hunters I made sure everyone knew who I was and that I had friends." I said. He nodded as he put on shield that was dented on the hook next to a horn. That's when Percy turned and looked to the back of the cabin. I looked back there and saw that there was a new fountain.

"Hmm wonder who did that." I muttered as Percy walked over. He looked into the water.

"Thanks dad." He said. I nodded in thought saying it probably was Poseidon making up for stuff. I sighed. Well, I guess it was better late than never.

"You should tell Blake." He said. I glanced up at him and he looked back at me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and made a sound that sounded like I exasperated, strangle groan.

"Really Cassi you should." He said. I nodded and thought about what I would say to him while watching Percy take a coin from fountain.

"Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Percy said as I got up and headed to the door. I might as well go now and tell him before I had to witness Percy's conversation to whomever.

"Show me Tyson, at the forges of the Cyclopes." Percy said. The mist in front of him shimmered and I smiled. I should've known he would try to get to Tyson.

"Tell him I say hi!" I said walking over to the door. Percy nodded and I walked out of the cabin and looked in to the Hermes cabin and I saw Blake inside sitting at his bed. He had something in his hands and I saw a girl walk up to him. It wasn't anyone in Hermes I know that. The girl and he were laughing about something and then she sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. I watched for a moment more and then the girl locked eyes with me and Blake turned and looked at me. A confused look crossed his face and I felt as if the room was closing in on me. Blake got up and I turned around and ran. I ran to the beach and I fell to the sand gasping for breath. I didn't know what was happening. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was shaky all over.

"What-?" I choked out. I couldn't breathe and everything was going black along the edges of my vision. No I didn't want to pass out. _Cassi breath!_ I screamed at myself.

"Cassi?" Blake called out. I was starting to black out when someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. I didn't see their face because everything was gone and I was out. I didn't know what made me black out but I did. My eyes fluttered open but I wasn't at camp. I was somewhere else with a tree and golden apples. The grass was lush underneath my fingers and I stood up on wobbly legs. I blinked a few times and then pinched myself. Okay so that didn't wake me up so I wasn't dreaming...but I knew I had passed out so what the hell was this?

"Where the hell am I?" I snapped putting my hands on my hips.

"Cassi you made it!" He said. I turned around and saw Luke coming towards me. I backed up quickly, slamming into the tree.

"Did you kidnap me again?" I demanded. He shook his head and smiled. He looked happy and like the Luke I used to know. I swallowed nervously as I studied him.

"I brought you here in my dream. I wanted to talk to you." He said. I stared at him hard as my eyes narrowed at him. I was chanting to myself not to trust him after everything he had put me through. Never ever trust Luke Castellan.

"You did?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I miss you Cassi." He murmured. I sighed and he came over to me, pulling me away from the tree. He hugged me tightly and then ran his fingers down my face. He smiled at me and I just stared at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. He took my hand and laced his fingers with my own and started to walk with me, okay well more than anything it was him pulling me along. As we walked over the green grass I glanced up at him thoroughly confused on what was going on.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. He chuckled and clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"I don't know really. How is life going?" He asked.

"It's fine." I muttered thinking about what had happened right before I was brought to this little world.

"I heard Thalia is back." He said. I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Of course you would know." I said. He nodded with a smile as he looked down at me smiling. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked down at the ground.

"You can't keep anything from me." He said. I rolled my eyes and glanced down at our joined hands before pulling mine out of his. He looked hurt but understood. I crossed my arms over my chest and tucked my hands in my armpits to keep them from going back to my sides where he could take it in his again.

"You know the prophecy, right?" He asked. I nodded. Of course I knew some of the great prophecy that hadn't involved me until Luke had fucked with me and let everyone know that I was a big three child which I didn't want to know, nor did I really care.

"I know the just of it." I said nodding looking up at him.

"It could not mean you; it could mean Blake, Percy, or Thalia. It only has 25% on you." He said. I nodded, taking in what he said. He was true. I didn't have to be the one in the prophecy and then I realized he had added a name in there he shouldn't have even know about. Blake. How the hell did he know about Blake being a son of Hades?! My eyes burned as I snapped my head up and glared over at him.

"Wait how did you know about Blake?!" I demanded coming to a stop.

"Kronos knows everything." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I was vowing to myself now that if he tried anything with Blake he wouldn't continue to breathe.

"And I've see the signs, just how I saw with you Cas." He murmured. He pulled me to face him and looked down at me. I wanted to back away from him so that we had a good five feet between us but I couldn't move because he was staring straight into my eyes. I saw him biting his lip slightly.

"I never stopped loving you." He murmured. Oh fuck, what the hell did he just say!? Why, now of all times did he have to say that? It threw me off completely.

"But you hit me. You bruised me, you made me bleed!" I yelled backing away from him a step trying to put distance between us.

"I'm not saying that I have done is forgivable and I was being a very poor judgment but I was trying to keep you safe." He said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. God.

"By hurting me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm under pressure here. A lot of it." He said. I knew a lot of other people who were under pressure too but you didn't see them hitting people or nearly killing them either.

"Luke, I don't care, you don't hurt the people you love." I said. He looked away from me ashamed and I knew instantly that he felt terrible about what he did to me and that's when my stomach tightened up and my heart gave a loud thump in my ears. No, this couldn't be happening again!

"I know this now." He murmured. He pulled me closer and then kissed me on the lips lightly. I pulled back slightly and stared up at him. I shook my head as my bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Luke send me back please." I said. He nodded sadly as he raised his hand up and cupped my cheek. After a moment or so the place starts to blur and it goes black. I can't feel Luke anymore but then I jerk awake in my bed in my cabin. Blake is there and so is Percy. They're both staring at me carefully, and I'm fully aware of the tears rolling down my cheeks and the blush still on my cheeks. I let out a breath.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked. I nodded and raise my hand and press them against my lips lightly.

"What happened?" He asked confused. I swallowed and shook my head rubbing my cheeks free of the tears that had been there.

"Nothing, I had a panic attack and blacked out." I said thinking about what had been happening before I blacked out. I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest and curled into a ball resting my chin against my knee caps.

"Why did you have a panic attack?" Percy asked. I saw Blake blush slightly and I turned red. I looked out the window and I saw Percy tilt his head to the side as Blake and I looked at each other.

"I went to Blake and he was talking to a girl and I let everything get the better of me and I started to have a panic attack." I said. Percy glanced at him and then at me. His eyebrows came together as he stared at me. I knew what he was thinking, that I had never had panic attacks before so, why now? I didn't even know but I had a feeling that Luke was responsible for it.

"Do you guys want me to leave so you have time to talk?" He asked. Blake glanced over at me while I kept my eyes firmly on the window and the world outside.

"No," I said looking back over at Percy.

"Yes," Blake said. We glanced at each other and I felt like everything was closing in on me again. My heart started to race and Blake took my hand and gave my hand a squeeze. My hand was shaking in his slightly and he realized it with a wide eyed look.

"Hey, hey, hey you're fine." He said. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my heart beat in a normal pace. I closed my eyes and started to count to fifty. Once I had done it I opened my eyes and glanced up at Percy. He was looking at me concerned and I swallowed.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave and Cassi tell him about what happened with the Hunters." Percy said before walking out. Blake took my face in his hands and stared at me confused. He ran his thumbs over my cheek bones lightly and stared into my eyes.

"Wait, what about the Hunters?" He asked. I bit my lip and glared at Percy's retreating figure.

"Damn it Percy!" I said. I heard him laugh outside. I took a deep breath and moved over in my bed. Blake sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed and bit my lip. I glanced down at my hands that were moving and twitching on their own accord.

"Okay, when was the first time you saw me at camp?" I murmured. I wasn't even looking at him; I couldn't.

"Around when I was 14. You were 13...which still doesn't make sense. You've been here since you were like what 6 or something and I never noticed you. I thought I would've noticed a pretty girl like you over in Aphrodite. I noticed all their girls or they got me to notice them." He said. I flushed pink and stared up at him with an eyebrow raised. He flushed pink and he chuckled. I shook my head slightly and sighed. Maybe if I had stayed at camp and met up with Blake earlier I would've avoided the whole thing with Luke. Maybe I wouldn't be broken beyond repair.

"Trust me Aphrodite kids are very...well remember I dated Silena." He said. I nodded and frowned.

"Anyway, yeah but you were never around till I was 14." He said. I swallowed but nodded in agreement with him.

"There's a good reason for that." I said. He leaned his head against mine and stared at me confused. I bit my lip and he chuckled at me.

"Well when I was 8 the Hunters came to camp. I didn't have any friends beside Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia of course but she was gone by then..." I said. He nodded and I felt his fingers rubbing against me.

"Yeah I remember when they came. They burned things that year, and then I heard rumors that some kids had gone with them." He said. I nodded and let out a breath.

"They were true, some kids went with them...and I was one of them." I said. He looked at me slightly shocked. I nodded.

"Yeah while everyone was growing up I was a Hunter with Artemis running around with them." I said.

"How come no one knew?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't tell anyone. Annabeth didn't like it that I had left and was mad at me. She, I think, still holds a grudge to this day about it." I said. He nodded and glanced over at me. I sighed.

"I was with them until I was technically 12. I-I ran into Luke on a mission and he told me he missed me and I should come back to camp. So I did cause my crush on him didn't disappear. Artemis let me go and I asked her if she could set me at my correct age which she did. I was twelve in physical form when I came back to camp and within the year I had made sure that everyone knew who I was." I said looking away from him.

"And you didn't want me to know this? Why?" He chuckled. I shrugged.

"I just don't like going back in the past." I said.

"I think it was cause of the Luke bit." He murmured. I shrugged and gave him a knowing smile.

"More than likely yeah." I said. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and leaned against him.

"The girl that you saw me talking to was a girl I had grown up with in New York with. She was asking me what had happened on the mission." He murmured. I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"I don't know why I freaked out so much. It was weird." I murmured. He just kissed me on the top of my head.

"I like weird." He said. I glanced up at him laughing.

"Well if you didn't then you probably wouldn't even be at camp." I laughed. He smiled at me and then kissed me lightly on the lips. I leaned into him and sighed. He slid his arm from around my shoulders to my waist and pulled me in closer.

"No matter what I'll love you." He whispered.

"I'll always love you too Blake." I murmured as I tucked my face into the crook of his neck.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 20

I sighed and Blake and I sat there for a while. We didn't want to do anything really and I felt drained after everything that had just happened. Blake pulled me closer to him and kissed my head lightly. Then that's when he kissed right below my ear and I chuckled. I looked up at him and he pressed his lips to mine again before I pulled back. I shook my head and tsked.

"You know you're going to be in trouble if you keep doing that." I muttered. He laughed at me and smiled. He kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his hands glide up under my shirt slightly and I giggled and pulled back. I shook my head at him and he gave me puppy eyes. I shook my head to myself and at him. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek hoping it would satisfy his hunger for now.

"Let's go do something before you and I get into some trouble." I muttered. He nodded and then we headed out. When we got out I slammed straight into Percy. If it wasn't for Blake, Percy and I would've ended up on the floor of the porch of the cabin. Blake pushed me back up so that I was flat on my feet again. When I looked up at him I looked at him slightly confused. He seemed to be flustered and slightly depressed. Well, that was understandable since what happened with Annabeth, but it seemed like something else was bothering him also.

"Hey, I was just on my way to find you! I forgot to tell you that tomorrow we're having a capture the flag game against the hunters." He said. I smirked at him and Blake glanced down at me.

"Yay I get to kick some hunter ass." I said. Percy shook his head as a hunter went by. She stared at me and my face flushed red and I started to go after her to ask her what the hell was her problem because after she had realized it was me she glared at me. Blake caught me around the waist and Percy set his hands down on my shoulders. I glared and grounded my teeth together.

"They need to stop looking at me like that." I hissed through my clenched teeth. I was starting to notice that whenever one of them passed me they would stare at me or glare at me. Zoe probably went around saying how I had forsaken my fucking oath to Artemis and that shit but come on it was like 4 years ago or so. They needed to get over it or something.

"Calm down, save it for tomorrow." Blake said. I nodded and relaxed against their hold.

"Blake! We have archery, come on!" Someone yelled as they passed by our cabin. Blake groaned slightly and pressed a kiss to my lips. I smiled in the kiss.

"I'll catch up with you later." He murmured. I nodded as he squeezed my hand lightly before dropping it.

"Alright bye." I said. He smiled and jogged after his friends. Percy looked after them and then looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I looked up at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I didn't know that Blake was friends with Matt and them." He said. I looked back at the trio of boys heading towards the archery field. I shrugged.

"I don't keep track of them. I keep track of my boyfriend." I said. Percy nodded and went to turn away from me and head into the cabin and I grabbed him by his arm. He glanced back at me and I gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"It's just Annabeth and-" He said but I cut him off. I knew that he was worried about Annabeth but that wasn't it. He was worried about something else I could tell. I could feel it coming off the kid.

"That's not it, Percy. What else is wrong?" I asked. He looked down at me for a moment before looking somewhere behind me. He sighed and then met my eyes again and he jerked his head to the right. I nodded and followed him down a trail.

"Okay well, while you were having that panic attack or whatever I iris messaged Tyson." He said. I nodded remembering that he had done that right after I left the cabin. I bit my lip because what he was about to tell me I had a bad feeling about.

"Well he told me that Luke was down in Panama." He said as he pulled me to a stop. I looked up at him confused.

"Wait, what? He's in Panama?" I asked. Luke hadn't said anything about that when he had pulled me into that stupid little dream of his or whatever that was. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced down at the ground.

"Yeah, dad's getting ready to fight him but I don't know why he's down there..." He muttered. I looked up at him and shrugged. I should tell Percy about what had happened when I blacked out. I took a deep breath and let it out. Percy was staring at me expectantly.

"While I was out Luke pulled me into a dream. I think he made me pass out in the first place." I blurted out. Percy jerked back and stared at me shocked. I nodded as I fidgeted with my t-shirt.

"Did he say anything?" He asked. I shook my head, my curls bouncing around as I did.

"No, he just asked me about how I was. We argued about how he beat me and you shouldn't do that to the people you love." I said.

"Don't tell me that you still like him, Cassi! He's evil!" Percy said quickly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't like him anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to him. He was my best-friend since I ran into him at 6...and things happened between us that I can't take back, Percy. I just can't forget about him." I said. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around myself tightly. I can't believe Luke was rearing his ugly head again. He couldn't just leave me the hell alone, could he? I dug my fingernails into my hips and sighed. I shook my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Percy. He had his hand on my shoulder and he smiled at me.

"I think I know what will make you feel better." He said. I looked up at him confused as he dropped his hand and took mine. I followed him confused until we got to the dock. I smiled and shook my head laughing. He dropped my hand and glanced down at me smiling.

"Proud of your brother?" He asked.

"I'm always proud of you Percy." I said smiling up at him. He smiled down at me and chuckled shaking his head. I smirked and took off my shoes and shocks.

"Last one in water is a water nymph!" I laughed as I started to run to the end of the dock. I heard Percy laugh and then the thump of his sneakers before I heard him running after me. When I got to the edge of the dock I vaulted off the edge and landed in the water. I heard something next to me and I saw Percy. He smiled at me and reached for my hand. When he took my hand we started to swim through the water of the lake. When we finally came up for air we both were laughing. The water really did help us relax. I swam to shore and realized I was totally dry. After a minute or so Percy joined me and smiled at me.

"So the water..." He said. We both laughed and smiled at each other. I looked over at him and he glanced over at me questioningly.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Well, I'm thinking wither we would be friends or not if we hadn't met this way. If we had met on the street or through friends…" I said. He shrugged.

"We probably wouldn't have met at all. You lived in up East Hampton." He said. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Yeah I did, but I came to the city a lot." I said. He shrugged and chuckled.

"Then maybe we would have." He said. I nodded and then he lay back closing his eyes. We sat in silence till we heard the bell ring for dinner and then we headed to the dining pavilion. When we got there weren't many kids besides at the Artemis table where the hunters were. They were having a great old time over there with all their friends. I shook my head and I saw Nico and Blake sitting next to each other.

"Percy look at Blake and Nico and just tell me if they look alike or anything." I said. Percy glanced up at me and then looked over at them both. He stared at them for a good minute or so before looking at me and nodding.

"Yeah, they do look alike it's weird." He said. I nodded and glanced up at Blake who was staring and Percy and I. I gave him a smile before looking back down at my food. I saw Percy glancing around the room and I knew who he was staring at over my shoulder. I glanced back to see Thalia eating by herself. I felt bad that we couldn't go and sit with her, it was against camp rules. I sighed and then went back to eating again. Chiron soon announced that the capture the flag

Percy and I didn't talk that much until we got back to the cabin and even that was a few sentences before we both crawled into bed. I couldn't sleep because I was afraid that if I did fall asleep Luke would pull me back into another dream. I kept staring at the ceiling and then looking out the window at the moon. I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't. I looked over at Percy who was tossing and turning in his sleep. I wandered what he was dreaming about. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest, as I watched his hands curl up into fists and he started to claw at the sheets. I was about to throw my pillow over at him to wake him up when he jerked up. He was breathing heavily and I stared at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, bad dream." He muttered.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not right now. I'll tell you tomorrow morning." He said. I nodded and he lay back down. I sighed and lay back down. When I closed my eyes I was finally able to get to sleep because of I was truly exhausted.

When I woke up the next morning I looked over to see Percy already gone for the day. He was probably trying to avoid the subject that he knew I would ask about. I sighed and shook my head. I got out of bed and stretched before getting ready to go to change and get my face looking good. I didn't want to go out looking like a mess so I tried as best as possible to look good. Blake met me on the steps of my cabin. He actually had been sitting down on them and turned around when he heard my footsteps.

"Ready for something to eat?" Blake asked. I shrugged as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he glanced down at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What's up? You're biting your lip." He said. I pushed my lip out from between my teeth where I was chewing on it. I didn't even feel that. Damn, that was becoming a bad habit of mine. I took a deep breath and ball my hand up into Blake's t-shirt.

"Percy had a bad dream last night and usually when that happens bad things happen." I muttered. He nodded and squeezed my shoulder in comfort. I smiled at him and once we got to breakfast we parted ways to go to our different tables. I was all alone because Percy had already come and gone. I wonder where he could've gone off to though. When I finished up breakfast I noticed Nico and Blake hitting it off. I smiled and then headed out of the dining pavilion getting ready to find Percy.

I didn't find him until we started our activities for the day. I couldn't really speak to him during ancient Greek because Chiron was teaching it. It felt a little weird without Annabeth there also, which totally dragged because I knew Percy felt it to. When he got kicked out of javelin throwing I caught up with him and snuck away from the group.

"Okay you want to tell me what the dream was about last night?" I asked as I pulled him to a stop. He looked down at me and sighed. He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably before looking me in the eyes.

"Annabeth is in really bad trouble and Luke put her there." He said. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"And you think it was real?" I asked. His face hardened but nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do I think it was real?" He asked his voice rising slightly in anger. I shook my head and glared at him setting my hands on my hips.

"No! Why aren't you packing?! Why are you doing something! You took matters into your own hands last time with the bolt! Do it again." I said. He deflated somewhat and glanced at the ground sadly.

"Mr. D and Chiron are probably watching me to make sure I don't. They already said no." He muttered. I bit my lip and sighed. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Then I'll go." I said. His head jerked up and he stared at me.

"What?!" He asked shocked. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to save Annabeth. I'll go; it won't matter if I'm gone." I said. His mouth dropped open slightly and he stared at me. I looked at him and then at the ground and then at my nails before glancing up at him. He was now shaking his head.

"What?! Why not?!" I demanded putting my hands on my hips.

"Luke," He said simply. My hand twitched, because I was going to strangle Percy in a minute. Okay, just because Luke had her doesn't mean shit. I've fought him before I can do it again.

"So I can fight him if I need to." I said. He just shook his head.

"Luke wants you." He said. My temper flared and my hands curled into fists. He took a step away from me carefully as I glared at him.

"So?! I can still do stuff. Just because big bad Luke wants me doesn't mean I'll go willingly." I snapped. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Give me the day to think about it." He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head this kid. He wasn't going to let me go because of the stupid idiot. Ugh Annabeth for god's sake may your smarts rub off on him when you two start dating in the future.

"For someone so small you can be quite terrifying." He said as we started to walk away to the Pegasus stables. We stopped when we saw Silena arguing with a hunter. Oh god this wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm going to go to the big house." Percy said as he moved backwards. I nodded and headed forward towards the two. If I had to keep the peace around here then sure I would do it. When I got there Silena looked ready to strangle the hunter. I put my hand on Silena's shoulder and she turned around in rage and saw me.

"Calm down." I muttered.

"I can't! It-these hunters! Ugh!" She screamed frustrated. I groaned and looked at the hunter who had her arms across her chest. She was staring at me with her eyebrow raised as if daring me to intervene. Oh so it was going to be like this, huh? I smirked at her and got up in her face.

"Want to tell me what you two were fighting about?" I asked. Before the hunter could even answer Silena snapped out an answer.

"They said love is worthless." She said. I nodded and then laughed looking down at the hunter.

"Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself and go find Zoe." I smirked looking down at the girl. She glared at me and sneered at me.

"Oh, right, like I'm supposed to listen to a forsaken." She said. I looked down at her and got into her face. I felt Silena still behind me and my eyes were burning holes into hers as I stared her down.

"What did you just call me?!" I demanded as my voice rose with each word. The hunter's hands twitched towards her bow and arrows that she had on her. I dared her to try and do something with those arrows. I fucking dared her. When she didn't answer me I grabbed her by her shirt and brought her so that my nose and her nose were touching. I heard Silena cheer me on from behind.

"You are a forsaken since that's what you did with your oath. Zoe told the hunters." She stuttered.

"Of course she fucking would." I snapped shoving the hunter away from me. She stumbled and then fell back tripping over her own feet. She looked scared beyond her wits and got up and ran off. Silena was laughing behind me as I looked over at her.

"That was great Cassi!" Silena laughed. I rubbed my forehead with my fingers and shook my head. Zoe had really gone that low as to telling all the hunters what had happened between me and them. God I was going to kick her little hunter ass back to the woods she was born in when I got a hold of her tonight. Silena studied me silently.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm alright. I'll see you later." I said. She nodded with a smile and then I headed away from the stables and in some other direction not really thinking as to where I was headed for whatever reason. I just wanted to think about things.

 ******************

It was game time, capture the flag was upon us and I was getting ready. All the Aphrodite kids wanted to participate too because I guess Silena had said something to them. Thalia walked over to me and Percy as I pulled out my sword and put my shield to use.

"You two on defense. I got offense." She said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Oh. Don't you think that with your shield and all, you'd be better defense?" Percy asked. I agreed with him on that one. That shield of Thalia's was terrifying with the Medusa head on the front of it. A lot of people were looking at her and the looked the other way quickly when they realized what it was.

"Well, I was thinking it would make better offense. Besides, you two have had more practice at it." She said. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Percy who was probably thinking the same thing.

"Are you sure?" I asked biting my lip. She nodded and then walked away to help some Aphrodite kid put on some armor. I looked at Percy and he met my eyes. It was his first game of Capture the flag that he had almost been killed by some Ares kids and a hell-hound. It was also the night that me and him found out that we were brother and sister. We stared at each other for a moment till Nico bounded up to us. He started to ramble about the game and I was just sort of ignoring him trying to see where Blake was. When Chiron started to call out stuff to us is when I started to get worried. I hadn't seen Blake since this morning, oh gods, I was turning into the clingy girlfriend.

"Cassi!" Percy said. I looked over at him to see him moving and I grabbed my helmet from by my feet on the ground and chased after him. He stared at me worried and I shook my head as I got my sword ready as I put my helmet on my head after putting my hair into a fish-tail braid. Once we got to Zeus's fist we stuck our flag at the top and Thalia gave the orders. I saw Nico go with three kids from Hermes.

"We'll send out a decoy to the left, Silena you lead that." Thalia said.

"Got it," Silena said nodding. I had never seen this girl so into Capture the flag before. It was intriguing to watch to say the least. I sighed and then glanced over everyone.

"Take Laurel and Jason. They're good runners. Make a wide arc around the Hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise." Thalia said and then she glanced at Percy who stared at her.

"Anything to add?" She asked.

"Just stay sharp on defense. We have four guards, and two scouts. That's not much for a big forest. Cassi and I'll be roving. Yell if you need either of us." He said. I nodded and smirked.

"And don't leave your post!" Thalia reminded everyone. I rolled my eyes and that's when I saw Blake. He was behind Thalia a few yards and staring at me. He gave me a small smile and I raised my eyebrow up at him in questioning and he shook his head slightly at me. Okay that was weird.

"Cassi wanna add anything?" Thalia asked breaking me out of my trance. I smirked at her and nodded. I looked at everyone and then raised my sword up in the air.

"Let's raise hell." I said. They cheered to that and then they broke off into their groups. I smiled and sighed as the horn went off signaling the game had started. I saw Percy climb Zeus's fist and I looked up at him as he glanced around. He was giving me signals telling me how it was going. Then after a few minutes Percy glanced down at us.

"Can you hold the fort down?" He asked. I nodded.

"Want back up?" I asked.

"We got you both, if you need her Percy." Beckendorf said. He was one of the kids from Hermes. Percy looked at me, trying to decide if he needed me. I sighed because he was taking too long.

"Whistle if you need me." I said. He smiled and then jumped down from the rocks and headed into the forest. I sighed and then started to pace back and forth in front of the flag when I heard something whoosh by my ear. I looked back to see an arrow in the rock and I heard shouting. I turned around to see Zoe running past us. I whipped my helmet off and threw it to the ground as I ran after her.

"Cassi your helmet!" Nico yelled. I could care fucking less. I was going to tackle her ass if it meant I would have my lungs bust. She was fast but I was faster. I was almost to her right before we got to the river. I lunged forward and knocked her down into the water. Percy I saw was running at me. Zoe clocked me on the temple sending me sprawling into the water with everything being double. I groaned and saw her get up and run out of the river. I shook my head trying to get my vision back to normal.

"Forsaken." She said smiling at me with our flag in her hands.

"Zoe I'm going to kill you." I screamed pointing my hand at her. She shook her head and turned around and I saw Percy and Thalia going at each other. I looked at rock and grabbed it from the water. I quickly threw it and I heard a satisfying thud as it made contact with its target. She turned around red in the face.

"You'll regret that one wench." She said. I pulled my hands up and two waves erupted from behind me. I smiled at her with a evil smirk on my lips twisting up.

"Come and get me bitch." I said. I heard some of the campers gasp and I looked down beside me to see Percy. So I guess Thalia had blasted him back a few feet and that's when I took my opportunity and threw the water in Zoe's face while Percy blasted his own to Thalia's. Zoe sputtered out a stream of water and she let an arrow fly that lodged itself behind me in a tree. I laughed.

"Oh, have you gotten used to sitting on that butt of yours and let your girls handling everything, that you can't shoot right anymore?" I asked. She grew redder in the face and I smirked.

"That's enough!" Chiron yelled. Zoe looked over at him and I let my hands go down. She glared at me and I was basically burning her with my eyes.

"You want some, seaweed brain?!" Thalia demanded. I glanced over at them to see Thalia had supercharged her spear. Percy stood and looked at her with a glare.

"Bring it on, Pine-cone face!" He yelled. Before he could do anything Thalia yelled and slammed her spear into Percy's chest. I screamed and ran over to Percy as he went down hard. I heard Chiron yelling at Thalia as I got Percy to his feet and he summoned the creek to rise around me and him. I stared at it formed into a funnel. That's when I saw it and so did Percy. I started to walk towards whatever was coming our way when I heard a splash as I passed Thalia.

"That's impossible." I said seeing the Oracle of Delphi. It usually stayed up in the attic of the big house and never freaking moved. It was like a mummy with withered skin and bandages covering it. I heard Chiron say something similar to what I had said and I let the Oracle of Delphi pass me into the center of the group. I stared at her and she turned to face me. I heard her voice in my head.

[i]I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python. Approach, seeker, and ask [/i] It said as it turned to Zoe. I stared at Zoe as she looked at the Oracle.

"What must I do to help my goddess?" She asked. The oracle opened her mouth and the green mist poured out around us. I didn't look at the images in the mist as she spoke.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parents hand._  
I swallowed hoping the mist would go back in but it didn't. She turned and looked directly at me.

 _Only you can save  
But you must be brave.  
He is the cause for all your troubles  
Daughter of the Sea, don't stumble  
His love will be eternal always.  
He lies to the west  
You can save the boy,  
Who treated you like a toy._  
The mist then went back inside her and she sat down on the rock. I felt eyes on me and I licked my lips and I felt someone weave their fingers through mine and give my hand a squeeze before letting their thumb rub the back of my hand. I glanced over to see Blake smiling down at me; it was a forced smile I know. He wasn't happy with what was just said. I swallowed nervously. One person kept going through my mind and I knew Blake knew it to. Luke. Somehow I was meant to save him.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 21

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe that had happened. I was going to head back to my cabin but of course Mr. D had other plans.

"You girl! Candy!" He said. I rolled my eyes but turned towards him and looked at him with an exhausted look on my face. I had been here so many years and he had yet to get my name right. How hard was it to remember Cassi?

"It's Cassi," I said.

"Whatever! You had a prophecy about you too. I want you in the counselor's meeting." He said. I groaned as he walked away. Blake caught up with me on my way to the recreation building that the camp had. I never was really in there at all. I had other things to keep me busy.

"Where are you going?" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shook my head and smiled.

"To a meeting with everyone." I said rolling my eyes. He pulled me a stop with a questioning look on his face.

"Mr. D said because I had a prophecy about me that I have to go...kill me please." I said. He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. I just eyed him after pulling away with a knowing glance. He smiled at me.

"I just want to go to sleep." I muttered rolling my eyes. We both then start to walk again, as I swung our joined hands between us. I didn't want to sit in there with Zoe and then Thalia after all the stuff with Percy and the stream and capture the flag. It wasn't going to be a pretty meeting. I got there and sighed looking at Blake. I kissed him lightly.

"I'll be out here waiting for you." He murmured. I nodded and walked into the room where everyone was, waiting on me apparently. I heard Zoe snort and I glared at her as I took a seat next to Percy. I noticed that Bianca was here to next to Zoe. I rolled my eyes noticing there were no Ares kids here to.

"This is pointless." Zoe said. I glared at her.

"By all counts then leave." I muttered under my breath. Percy tapped my leg in warning as Grover grabbed some cheese wiz and put it on a Ping-Pong ball earning looks from everyone at the table.

"There is no time for talk, our goddess needs us! The Hunters must leave immediately." Zoe said. I leaned further back into my chair and started to chew on my lip wanting to scream at her to shut up for a moment.

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Bianca said. I rolled my eyes.

"You heard the prophecy. Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get five hunters and go." Bianca concluded. I wonder if she felt really proud of herself.

"Yes, Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her." Zoe said. I chuckled and she glared at me.

"Um Ms. let's go now didn't you hear the second part of the prophecy. It also said Campers and Hunters combined prevail. You're supposed to do this with the kids here at camp." I snapped.

"No! The hunters do no need thy help!" She snapped.

"Your. Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times." Thalia said. Zoe was so steaming as she tried to pronounce the word your which sounded pretty fucking funny.

"Why are you even here?!" She demanded looking at me as I glanced down at my hang nail that I had on my thumb before glancing back at her.

"Because if you didn't notice I also had a prophecy spoken about me tonight too, Zoe." I said. Chiron glanced between me and her before looking back at Zoe.

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help. Campers and hunters must cooperate." Chiron said. I nodded smirking at her and then Mr. D spoke up. Nothing really good ever came from Mr. D...ever.

"Or Do they? One shall be lost. One shall perish. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?" Mr. D asked. I groaned and shook my head.

"Mr. D, with all due respect, whose side are you on?" Chiron asked. I slapped a hand to my forehead shaking my head slightly before glancing over at Percy knowing how this was going to end up.

"Sorry, my dear centaur just trying to be helpful." Mr. D said.

"We're supposed to work together. I don't like it either; Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?" Thalia said looking at Zoe with her head tilted slightly off to the side. I sighed and started to chew on my lip as I glanced back and forth between Zoe and then Thalia. I saw Zoe grimace and I smirked.

"We must not delay. Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first is the winter solstice." Chiron warned and I held back a very big groan. It was the time of the year when the gods got together and talked about different things and this year was going to be big because of Kronos coming back. I looked over at Percy who looked at me.

"Artemis must be present at the solstice. She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations." Zoe argued. As much as I hated to agree with Zoe...about freaking anything, she was right. We needed to do something about Kronos's and his freaking cronies that were popping up all over the place. I glanced over at Mr. D thought because she had just technically questioned the gods and their ways of getting shit done.

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Mr. D asked. Zoe I had to admit was very brave when facing the gods and speaking her mind.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus." Zoe said. I looked over at Mr. D who just nodded.

"Just checking. You're right of course. Carry on." He said. I looked over at him with my eyes narrowed slightly before shaking my head and leaning back once more.

"I must agree with Zoe. Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on the quest." Chiron said. I nodded.

"And don't forget my quest too." I said. He glanced over at me with a grim look on his face but nodded. He didn't like the idea of me going anywhere just like Percy. I could take care of my fucking self you know guys.

"Three and Two...and as for Cassi she just needs to pick two others." Percy said as he glanced over at me. I smiled at him.

"We're supposed to have five. Three hunters, two from Camp Half-blood. That's more than fair." Percy said as everyone looked over at him.

"Well, it does make sense." Thalia murmured. I saw Zoe and her look at each other.

"I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers." Zoe said. She always thought strategically even when I had been a hunter.

"You'll be retracing the goddess's path moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: the bane of Olympus shows the trail. What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best." Chiron reminded. Zoe picked up a Ping-Pong ball and looked over it.

"This monster- the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis's side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be." She said. Then that's when we all looked over at Mr. D. He was a god so he had to know what Artemis must be hunting. He was flipping through a wine magazine when it got quiet and he looked over at us.

"Well, don't look at me. I'm a young god, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversation." Mr. D said. I sighed and then looked over at Chiron hoping he would have the answer.

"Chiron you don't have any ideas about the monster?" Percy asked.

"I have several ideas, none of them good. And none of them quite make sense. Typhon, for stance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or the sea monster Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are ocean monsters the size of skyscrapers. Your father, Poseidon, would already have sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be more elusive. Perhaps even more powerful." Chiron sighed.

"That's some serious danger you're facing, it sounds like at least two of the five are going to die." Connor Stoll said. I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eye and shook my head. Thanks for the support there Stoll, real nice of ya.

"And the Titan's curse must one withstand. What could that mean?" Silena asked. I glanced over at Chiron who seemed nervous as he looked over at Zoe. Okay, so there was something we didn't know going on. I guess since Annabeth isn't here I'll have to read it on my own. Damn it.

"One shall perish by a parents hand..." Grover murmured as he shoved another cheese wiz covered golf ball into his mouth. I stared at him shaking my head ever so slightly.

"How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?" Grover asked and then every eye in the room with to Percy, Thalia, and I. We were the ones having the big prophecy hanging over our heads. I was already 16 so everyone had already held their breath for me but nothing happened. Luke, they knew, still wanted me. We also had to wait till Thalia and Percy turned 16 to see if all hell broke loose or not. I guess I better break them to what I was going to go alone.

"I'm going to go alone." I said and I got two gaped looks from Percy and Thalia. Grover hand had frozen midair halfway between his mouth and the table with a cheese wiz covered Ping-Pong ball in it. I stared at them and Zoe stared at me with a glare.

"No!" Percy said quickly. I glared over at him. Okay, I loved Percy but dude you are my little brother you have no say in what I do. It's the charge of the older sister to tell you what to do but not the other way around.

"That's very dangerous to do Cassi...and your prophecy didn't exactly say that you had to leave camp. It is more of a prolonged prophecy." Chiron said. I grew red in the cheeks as I slammed my teeth together. My hands clenched as I leaned forward on the table.

"But it says he's in the west like their prophecy! Why shouldn't I go now?! I could...perhaps persuade him! Stop him from-" I said. Percy snorted and I was about to tackle that little bitch. I whipped my head over at him and glared at him. Percy who had grown used to my glares from living together now, just met my glare head on with his own stare.

"We've talked about this Luke will not change Cassi. He's not the same guy you dated a year ago..." Percy murmured as my chest constricted making it seem like the air had been filled with lead. Chiron nodded sadly and I glanced down at the ground eyes tearing up. I knew Luke wasn't the same as when we dated but I would never believe that he was completely gone. The Luke I had known growing up was in there still, someone just had to slam sense into him and I was that girl.

"But that doesn't mean I can't do something-" I protested.

"We have more important matters than your prophecy!" Zoe snapped. I glared at her.

"Oh yes, Artemis is important forgive me, oh mother." I sneered. She glared at me and stood up and so did I. I was giving her this challenging look and I thought she was about to burst at the seams which I wanted to but I didn't care honestly about her.

"I'm leaving. I'll talk about this with Chiron and Mr. D in private." I snapped as I pushed away from the table. I walked out of the building and Blake looked up at me from the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly as he jumped up and followed me. He pulled me to a stop once we were a good ways away and pulled me to look at him.

"I want to go on this quest alone. The more people I have with me the more they are in danger. If I go alone Luke won't see me much as a threat because he never has and never will. I always have the upper hand on Luke." I said. Blake blew out a surprised breath up towards his forehead that made his bangs lift up.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea for you to go into something blind without anyone having your back, you know that right? I'm not saying your reasons aren't good for wanting to go alone but I mean you need at least someone to have your back in case you get into some real trouble." Blake murmured as he captured my hand in his giving it a light squeeze. I sighed knowing that of course he was right but I still felt like if I brought anyone that they would end up dead by the hands of Luke or one of his monsters or cronies. I wasn't going to be the blame for anyone dying either.

"Come on let's get back to my cabin." I said. He nodded. I sighed. I felt like this day was going on forever and ever. Blake and I got back to the cabin and just relaxed. He was trying to help me pick someone to go on the quest with me because he hated the idea of me going alone. I didn't want him to go because of obvious reasons and I told him I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't. I leaned against him closing my eyes.

"Let's just sleep and not think about it right now, deal?" I asked. He nodded and leaned his head against mine. I heard the bubbling of the fountain which sent me into a more peaceful mood. I guess I ended up falling asleep with Blake because when we woke up I heard Percy moving stuff around. I opened my eyes to see that I was leaning against a pillow, not my boyfriend. I saw the note he left on the pillow saying he had gone to dinner to get something to eat. I looked at Percy who was sitting down.

"You alright?" I asked sitting up. He nodded as he turned Annabeth's hat over in his hands.

"They didn't let me do the quest." He said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously? Wow, you wanna come with me on mine?" I asked. He shrugged and then started to think it over and I heard hooves on the floor and I looked up to see Chiron and then Grover appear and I knew this was going to be a conversation that I didn't need to hear.

"Okay, well I'm going to see if I can still get something to eat. I'll see y'all later." I said waving to them as I passed them by and went out the door. When I got to the dining pavilion I quickly scrambled some food up before anyone could do anything else with it. I didn't get much but enough to fill me up. I was heading back to the cabin when Percy ran up to me with my bag packed.

"Ready to go on a quest?" He asked. I blinked a few times and then reached up for my necklace which wasn't there. He held it up in my hands with all of my weapons on it and then I ran my fingers over my bracelet which was secure against my wrist.

"Um I thought you couldn't go?" I asked.

"Well, get this. I called mom and then I told her I was going to come home with you because they weren't going to let you go on this quest or yours anytime soon and I told her what happened with Annabeth and she said do whatever I thought was right so let's go on your quest." He said in one breath. I stared at him shaking my head ever so slightly.

"Your mom said that to you?" I asked. He nodded urgently as he looped my necklace around my neck and then clasping it for me before slipping my backpack up onto my shoulders.

"Wait hold up a minute champ." I said grabbing him.

"Why?" He said.

"Because I need to tell Blake one so he doesn't have a cow for me leaving and not saying anything to him and we need rest if we're going to be traveling, running from monsters, you know the usual quest stuff. We'll leave in the morning, Percy, promise." I said. He sighed but nodded knowing I was right. I patted him on the head which I had to reach up to do now instead of reaching down and that made him chuckle.

"Go tell Blake and I'm going to get some sleep." He said. I nodded and headed over to Hermes cabin. I looked inside to see Blake talking to the same girl I had seen him with before. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"She's not over Luke and you know it Blake. You won't admit it." She huffed as I came closer to them. She hadn't noticed and I knew Blake hadn't. They both were standing at an angle.

"She's over Luke! God why can't you just see that already! We've been together for a while now, Claire!" Blake snapped standing up. He towered over her. She put her hands on her hips now and I realized how I recognized her. She was from Aphrodite, and we had never gotten along.

"No she's not; she keeps a photo of them kissing in her journal. She has frames of them together to. I know you've seen those!" She snapped. Blake was red in the face but had no come back for that because I did in fact have photos of Luke and I still framed but that was from after I had come back from the Hunters. We hadn't dated yet and we were friends. It was before he had gone wrong, or so I thought, but I knew that photo of us kissing was a lie. I had burned that one night when I had been alone after I had gotten back. Well, I had had Jake with me so not totally alone.

"Claire leave." He snapped.

"She's like everyone else. She's like all of these people here. She uses you for her purposes and then throws you away when she's done...She's going to leave you broken and in pieces." She muttered angrily to Blake. I heard the lines reverberate in the back of my mind and I felt this conversation take a dark turn as I replayed the words again each one. She was trying to steal him away from me, but there was an ulterior motive lying in those words to. Blake just shook his head.

"You're so jealous and I don't know why. We've been friends forever and the sudden shift from you liking Cassi to not just hit. Why!?" He demanded. She had no answer for this but just stared at him and then I walked up to the two.

"Well look who's here." She said.

"Blake can I talk to you in private." I murmured glaring at Claire. She glared at me with daggers and before he could say anything she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. We watched her go and I glanced over at Blake with a questioning look.

"How much did you hear?" He asked. I chewed on the side of my cheek on the inside.

"I came in when she said I wasn't over Luke and wanted you to admit it...she's lying about the photo of Luke and I kissing in my journal. I burned it after I came back from the cruise ship. Jake and I burned it with a lot of other photos, if you want to ask him you can." I murmured. He nodded.

"I trust you...and I know about the other photos. I mean you two were friends and you can't forget those types of memories. You two were close. He saved your life I know." Blake murmured putting his hands into his pockets. I nodded and looked at the ground and sighed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. I dug the heel of my DC shoe into the floor boards of the cabin.

"Well, Percy and I are going to go tomorrow morning on our own quest...well really my quest but still same thing." I said. His head shot up from staring at the ground so he was looking at me with wide eyes. I glanced up and he glanced around to make sure no one had heard me. He took my hand and we walked outside the cabin.

"You and Percy? Just the two of you?" He asked. I nodded and he let out a long sigh blowing it up into his bangs messing them up. I carefully pulled them out of his green eyes smiling up at him. He curled his hand around my cheek.

"Be careful please. I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you and I knew I could've helped you out." He said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging me tightly to him.

"I'll have Percy so we'll be fine." I murmured. I felt him nod and then he pulled back away from me and pulled my face up to his. He kissed me lightly and then sighed.

"Alright, well, I'll try to act as innocent as possible when you're gone and pretend I don't know anything." He murmured cracking that smile at the corners of his lips that I loved. I nodded and then pecked his lips again and smiled up at him as I pulled back.

"I'm going to get some sleep. We're getting up early." I whispered. He nodded and squeezed my hands.

"Be careful, no close calls." He said. I nodded and then headed back to the cabin where I got changed and then got into bed across from Percy before falling asleep. I was awoken by the banging of the door. I sat up and saw Percy was already moving. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"Who is at the door?" I whispered. He shrugged holding Riptide carefully before yanking the door open to see a black Pegasus. Percy had saved him from Luke back on the boat; I think his name was Blackjack. Percy stood there for a moment while the two talked and I was about to go back to sleep when Percy came over to me.

"Wanna help save some animals in the water?" He asked. I shrugged and threw the covers off grabbing my necklaces and a dagger. I nodded and quickly changed before following him to the beach. When we got there we dived, well he dived, I walked into the water. The temperature didn't bother us and we both could see under the water even in the dark. It was hard to explain how we could do the things we could do but it was because of our dad. I followed Percy to where a few hippocampus were swirling around some animal trapped in a net that some fisherman had left in the freaking sound. I was trying to get the hippocampus to calm down when Percy called me.

"Cassi do you know this is?" He asked. I looked over at him and then squinted at him through the murky water. That's another thing we could talk to each other underwater to. It was fun. I swam over to him to see a cow thing stuck in the net. I swam closer to it before stopping. It had the front end of a baby calf and the back end of a serpent. I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't know what this is." I said.

 _We don't know what it is, lord and lady, many strange things are stirring_ one of the hippocampi said. I looked over at Percy and shrugged as the animal mooed.

"Yeah we've heard that." Percy murmured looking at it before looking at me. Percy pulled out Riptide and the cow thing started to freak out. I put my hands up and carefully went over to it as it thrashed about. I saw the boat start to stir slightly and the hippocampus were going in circles around us.

"Percy put it away the boat's going to topple over onto it!" I said quickly. He nodded and then carefully put it away putting his hands up.

"Okay, okay! It's cool. No sword. See? No sword. Calm thoughts. Sea grass. Mama cows. Vegetarianism." Percy said out loud. I looked at him with this look.

"You're an idiot." I muttered shaking my head. I sighed and then looked over at the cow. It had calmed with Percy talking and it glanced over at me as I held my hands up showing I meant no harm to it. The hippocampi were saying free it and I was trying to come up with something to free the cow.

"Cassi help the hippocampus shift the boat alright?" Percy asked. I nodded and together the hippocampus and I managed to move the boat wreckage so it wouldn't fall onto the baby cow. Then Percy and I set to work on the net. While we were doing this Percy talked to the cow. I shook my head and sighed.

"Fisherman shouldn't be allowed to do this crap." I muttered. Percy nodded in agreement.

"It's okay Bessie. Good cow. Nice cow." Percy said.

"Bessie?" I asked looking over at him as I threaded a led weight through a hole in the net. He shrugged at me and then we managed to get the net off the cow and it went zipping out of it doing a somersault. I smiled at it.

"Moooo!" The cow said. It came back over to Percy and I and nuzzled us. I gave it a rub on the side of the nuzzle smiling.

"Stay out of trouble now and don't get tangled up anymore." I said. Percy glanced over at me and then looked at me biting his lip.

"We better get back." He said. I nodded and we both shot to the surface and Blackjack came and got us. Percy was telling Blackjack about our little underwater adventure while I latched onto Percy's waist. We were almost back to the cabin when Percy told Blackjack to set him down by the dining pavilion.

"Tell me what you hear my little spy." I whispered. He gave me a thumb up before Blackjack took me back to the cabin. I quickly snuck back inside and yawned. I heard the thump and pulled the door back open and saw Blackjack.

"Yes?" I asked looking at it.

 _The Boss needs a getaway horse for the quest! You coming or not shorty?_ Blackjack asked. I pursed my lips at the nickname shorty but nodded. We were supposed to do this together. He was going to go with the Hunters and Thalia and Grover and I was going to split with them when they all got together. I needed to get to Luke before they did if he was involved. I grabbed my small bag that I had packed and a jacket for Percy because if we were flying I knew it was going to be cold. I ran back out to Blackjack and then when we took off he landed again at the boarders of camp where Percy was. I smiled at him and threw him the jacket.

 _If I was guessing, boss, I'd say you need a getaway horse, and getaway sister. You interested?_ Blackjack said as he jerked his head back at me. I smiled at Percy giving him a thumb up.

"Yeah, let's fly. Thanks for the jacket." Percy said as I let him jump on in front of me. I latched my arms around Percy's waist smiling.

"No problem bro, now let's go find and save Annabeth and Artemis." I smiled. I felt Percy nod and Blackjack lifted back up into the air and we flew after the white van that held the people going on the quest. I bit my lip knowing within days I would be seeing Luke again...and this time it was personal.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

Chapter 22

We were flying through the cold, icy clouds trying to keep up with the Camp Half-blood van. I was huddled up next to Percy on Blackjack's back.

"How much longer?" I said as my teeth chattered against each other. Percy shrugged but soon after I had asked he landed near the Chrysler Building. I looked at him with this look and he just shrugged giving me this smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You're cute." I muttered.

"I try." He smiled at me. Then he looked around and spotted the van and then watched as they went past the bus station.

"Where's Argus taking them?" He muttered.

"Zoe's driving." I said. Blackjack nodded and Percy glanced back at me and I shrugged at him.

 _Hey look there's a donut shop down there! Can we get something to go?_ Blackjack asked.

"Blackjack focus..." I muttered. I watched the van as Percy explained to Blackjack how we couldn't go down there with him without giving everyone a freaking heart attack. The mist would probably cover up his wings but I didn't want to say anything because then he wouldn't shut up about going down to get something to eat.

"Well, let's go!" I said. Percy nodded and right before we were to jump off the building Blackjack jerked back and I grabbed onto Percy trying to stay onto the horse. Percy went to grab Riptide and when he glanced down his eyes widened. I glanced down to see vines.

"Shit," I said realizing they were grape vines and we were in the company of Mr. D. The vines had grounded us for the moment and when I glanced up I saw Mr. D watching us.

"Going somewhere?" Mr. D asked. He was leaning against the building in a god awful leopard skin warm up suit which he so did not need to be wearing.

 _God alert! It's the wine dude_ Blackjack yelled. I rolled my eyes at Blackjack.

"The next person to call me the wine dude will up in a bottle of Merlot." Mr. D threatened. I thought about it for a moment and decided that wouldn't be such a bad thing to end up in a bottle of Merlot.

"Mr. D, what do you want?" Percy asked as the vines continued to wrap around his legs.

"What do I want? You thought, perhaps, that the immortal, all-powerful director of camp would not notice you two leaving without permission?" He asked looking at both of us. I just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well...maybe." Percy said.

"Technically I'm going on my quest. I just didn't tell you I was going on it so therefore not in trouble." I said. Mr. D rolled his eyes at me.

"I should throw you both off the building without the flying horse and see how heroic you sound on the way down." Mr. D said. I gaped at him like he was insane. There was no way in Hades I was going to go back to camp or letting him throw me off this building.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Percy snapped. I looked over at him with wide eyes. He was treading in dangerous water.

"You're a hero. I have no other reason." He said. I glared at him and Percy shook his head.

"I have to go on this quest! I've got to help my friends. That's something you wouldn't understand!" Percy said.

"And this is my quest so mine." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Mr. D's gaze flickered over to me and then looked back at Percy.

 _Boss, seeing as how we're wrapped in vines nine hundred feet in the air, you might wanna talk nice_ Blackjack reminded. I patted Blackjack on the side comfortingly, or what I hoped was comfortingly. I watched the van get smaller in the distance and I saw the vines tighten around Blackjack and Percy. I even started to feel one tugging on my shoes. Then Mr. D launched into this big story of Ariadne, his now immortal wife, Princess of Crete, had her heart broken by a son of Poseidon, Theseus. He said that she was waiting for him and that hero's wouldn't change anytime soon, because we just use people and whatever we want and then we betray everyone. He even brought up Zoe and I felt my heart give a loud thump in my chest as I thought of her and Luke. I shook my head as I felt the vines uncurl from around my legs.

"Go. Follow your silly friends." He said.

"You're letting us go?" I asked carefully.

"Well, the prophecy says at least two of you will die. Perhaps I'll get lucky and you'll be one of them. But mark my words, Son and Daughter of Poseidon, live or die, you will prove no better than the other heroes." Mr. D said. Then before I could come up with a retort he disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

"I will not be like those other heroes Mr. D. Mark my words on that you'll be eating yours." I muttered as Percy looked back at me. I glanced over at him before he looked back over at Blackjack.

"Come on Blackjack, we'll get some donuts in New Jersey." Percy promised. He whinnied before leaping off the side of the building and diving down into the clouds again. We rode on Blackjack for a while following the van all the way down to Maryland where they stopped for a rest stop. Zoe was booking it down the highway and poor Blackjack hadn't gotten a rest yet so when we landed I took the opportunity to stretch my legs. Percy looked over at me and nodded.

"I'm going to go scout. Just stay here." He said. I nodded and Blackjack started to nibble at the grass. I sighed and went rummaging through my backpack. I saw the converse sneakers I had stuff at the bottom. They had wings on the side and Luke had given them to me a while ago. I hadn't been able to fit into them until a few years ago and had been waiting to use them and I felt as if I needed them for this quest. I pulled out a pack of teddy grahams, the ultimate travel food and started to eat them. I smiled as I put a few into my mouth. After about ten minutes Percy came back after taking Annabeth's hat off.

"They're heading to D.C. so let's go." He said. I nodded and stuffed my stuff back into my book-bag before climbing back onto Blackjack. We kept following them until we reached D.C., which was when Blackjack started to get closer to the ground.

"You okay?" Percy asked Blackjack.

 _Fine, boss. I could...I could take on an army_ Blackjack panted. I looked at Percy and then at Blackjack and shook my head. That sounded really bad honestly. We needed to land and let Blackjack a good while. He sounded he was running on his last life.

"You don't sound good though." I said.

 _Don't worry about me, shorty! I'm a tough one._ Blackjack said. I glanced at Percy as he shook his head. Then he glanced down and I looked down and noticed the van started to slow down. Then he looked at the sky as we started to get closer to the center of the city.

"Set me down there. That's close enough." Percy told Blackjack. He dropped by the Washington Monument and let us down off him. I looked up at the monument and whistled. I had only been in Washington a few dozen times because of mom and business. I had always had fun running through the museums here on the Mall. I saw the van as Percy turned to Blackjack to tell him to go back to camp. I guess we were walking the rest of the way until we got up with the Hunters and then I was going to slip away silently. I quickly slipped off my vans and put on the converse before standing back up with Percy beside me. I glanced up to see everyone getting out of the van.

"Ready?" Percy asked. I nodded and went to step forward but Percy grabbed me. He pointed to a black van that had the door pushed open. I stood there for a moment pulling on a Yankees hat and saw someone I was hoping to never see again. Dr. Thorn. He glanced in a few directions before heading after our friends which had just walked down the Mall. I looked at Percy and then I flicked my Yankee's hat, which had been another gift from Luke, and it made my hair blonde.

"Where did you get that trick hat from?" Percy murmured as he pulled out Annabeth's hat.

"...Luke gave it to me. It has more tricks up my sleeve. It can make me invisible like Annabeth's hat. I don't know how but he managed to get it. I don't know how long it will hold out for though so hopefully we'll be quick" I murmured. He nodded and put Annabeth's hat on before disappearing. I flicked my hat again and I lifted my arm up to see that I wasn't visible but I felt something touch me. I jumped and I heard Percy laugh.

"Let me take your hand so we don't get separated." He said.

"Fine." I muttered. I let him take my hand and then we started to walk after him. He stayed behind everyone before they went into the National Air and Space Museum. I bit my lip and watched as they went inside but Dr. Thorn stopped before going across the street. Percy waited for a minute before tugging on my hand and we followed Dr. Thorn across the street to the Museum of Natural History. There was a huge sign saying that the museum was closed for a private thing but Percy and I snuck in after Thorn. We walked through a huge chamber that I recognized and then I saw Thorn stop in front of two guards. I let go Percy and quickly as I could run and jump up. I felt myself get up into the air and as soon as the door opened for Thorn to step through I carefully pushed my way into the room. I just had to find Percy now.

I glanced around the room I had just gotten into after I set back down on the ground quietly to see a balcony wrapping around the room. I saw mortals standing guard along with two dracaenas. I knew if they were here Luke wasn't too far from this place. My stomach tightened slightly as my eyes landed on him standing between the two dracaenas. He looked slightly paler than the last time I had seen him and his hair had lost the shine that it had when I had been with him in my dream. A wave of sympathy went out to him. I pushed off the ground again and moved so that I was up in front of him but like ten feet away from him. I stared at him to see his blue eyes held the same angry look but there was something else there...then I noticed he had a necklace on with a dog tag on it. It was my sea princess dog tag.

I had lost it and I didn't know where it had gotten to. I guess I knew now that Luke had found it. I moved back slightly and noticed there was someone sitting beside Luke. He was huge and literally scared the shit out of me.

"Well?" the man asked next to Luke asked. I looked down to see Thorn taking off his sun glasses.

"They are here, General." He said. I looked at the man who was sitting beside Luke; so this was the general that Thorn was talking about before.

"I know that you fool, but where?" He demanded. I couldn't see his face because of the shadows but I carefully set down on the ground. I glanced around the room.

"In the rocket museum." Thorn said. I shook my head and then glanced down at myself.

"The Air and Space Museum." Luke said irritably. I glanced up at him as he talked. He looked like he was tired as hell. Thorn glared at Luke as he spoke.

"As you say, sir." Thorn sneered at Luke. I shook my head and then started to rock back and forth or my heels before stopping as I heard the wings flapping from the sides of the converse I had on. Thorn glanced back over his shoulder slightly before looking over at Luke again.

"How many?" Luke asked. Thorn didn't acknowledge that Luke had spoken to him.

"How many?" The general demanded. Okay so Thorn was still an ass, I could see.

"Four, General. The satyr, Grover Underwood. And the girl with the spiky black hair and the-how do you say- punk clothes and the horrible shield." Thorn said. I smirked slightly and shook my head. Oh Thalia you will be forever remembered for your shield.

"Thalia." Luke said. I nodded and looked over at Thorn.

"And two other girls- Hunters. One wears a silver circlet." Thorn said. I glanced over at the General who had growled at the name.

"That one I know." He growled. Oh so he knew Zoe, now all I wanted to know was how he knew this. Luke glanced over at the General before glancing down at Thorn again.

"Cassi?" Luke asked. Thorn sneered.

"No that little brat isn't with them. They probably won't let her leave knowing that you want her so bad." Thorn sneered. Luke looked ready to kill him but kept his cool and looked over to the General again.

"Don't call Cassandra a brat! But let me take them. We have more than enough-" Luke said.

"Patience, they'll have their hands full already. I've sent a little playmate to keep them occupied." The general said. I started to move back towards the door because I felt something bad coming.

"But-" Luke protested but the General waved him off.

"We cannot risk you, my boy." The General said. I narrowed my eyes at Luke and I swear he moved his gaze was looking directly at me.

 _How could you become so lost?_ I thought to myself as Thorn said something to Luke and the General. Then the General stood from his seat.

"You have already failed me, Thorn." He said.

"But General-!" Thorn protested.

"No excuses!" The general yelled. I flinched at the sound of his voice and then stared up at Luke. All I kept thinking was how we fit Taylor Swift's song 'You're Not Sorry' perfectly. I bit my lip and then glanced over at the General.

"I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus for your incompetence. I send you to capture the children of the three elder gods for both Lord Kronos and Luke and you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena." The General said. My blood ran cold when he mentioned me. I glanced over at Luke who had his hand on the necklace spinning the dog tag around. He glanced down at it and I could swear I saw a look of longing in his eyes before the anger came back to them.

"But you promised me revenge! A command of my own!" Thorn said. I shook my head knowing that this General wasn't going to give him that just because he had failed him.

"I am Lord Kronos's senior commander, and I will choose lieutenants who get me results! It was only thanks to Luke that we salvaged our plan at all. Now get out of my sight, Thorn, until I find some other task for you." The General said. Thorn then turned and left the room after giving him a weird bow. I shook my head and then walked closer.

"Now, my boy, the first thing we must do is isolate the half-blood Thalia. The monster we seek will then come to her." The General said.

"The Hunters will be difficult to dispose of. Zoe Nightshade-" Luke said.

"Do not speak her name!" The General yelled making me flinch again. God he was really touchy with Zoe's name.

"S-sorry, General. I just-" Luke said but he was waved off again. I knew that if this was just waving Luke's apology away what he had just said was nothing meant that Luke was high in the ranks and had a specific purpose.

"Let me show you my boy how we will bring the Hunters down." The General said. He then pointed to a mortal guard on the ground which shocked me. I didn't think Luke like mortals. I don't know why he was working with them.

"Do you have the teeth?" The General asked as a guard stumbled forward with a pot in his hands.

"Yes, General!" He said formally.

"Plant them." The General said. I looked at the guard as he went to the center of the room where a big circle of dirt was and took the teeth out of the pot and carefully pushed them into the soil before covering them with the dirt. I glanced back at Luke who was just staring at it.

"Ready General!" The guard said as he stepped away from the dirt.

"Excellent, water them and we will let them scent their prey!" The general said. I watched the guard pick up a watering can and started to pour a red liquid out of it which I was guessing was blood. Of course these people would be that gross. That's when I saw the soil begin to bubble.

"Soon, I will show you Luke soldiers that will make your army from that little boat look insignificant." The General said. I saw Luke get angry and I knew he was trying to control himself.

"I've spent a year training my forces! When the Princess Andromeda arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best-" Luke started to rant.

"Ha! I don't deny your troops will make a fine honor guard for Lord Kronos. And you, of course will have a role to play-" He said. I looked at Luke to see him get paler if that was even possible. Oh Luke what the hell had you gotten yourself into?

"-but under my leadership the forces of Lord Kronos will increase a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable and when you convince your girlfriend to join the cause and you take her as your bride things will be even more unstoppable. Behold my ultimate killing machines." The General said. The soil erupted and when I saw something struggling to get out of the dirt I saw kittens. They were orange and tiny and if I wasn't invisible I would've awed.

"What is this? Cute cuddly kittens! Where did you find those teeth?" The General roared. I watched the kittens play with each other and meowing softly. Honestly I wanted to pick one up and take it with me on the way out they were that cute. I turned back to look at Luke.

"This is why I don't use mortals. They are unreliable." Luke said.

"They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent. I love them." The General said. I had to give him all those. They were just that but not weak-minded. They just didn't know everything going on around them. A few minutes later a guard came back in with his hands full of pointy teeth. I watched as the General got onto the railing of the balcony before jumping down. It was good twenty feet jump and when he landed he cracked the floor. I pushed off the ground again and moved so that I was sitting on the balcony railing right by Luke. He never even felt me. I saw the General walk to the circle of dirt and then plant twelve in. He pushed his arm out.

"Rise." He commanded. I bit my lip as a skeletal hand shot out of the dirt. I watched to my right as a dracaenae pulled out a silver scarf. I noticed it from being with the Hunters. Oh shit they were going to track the Hunters.

"Excellent, once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the hunters and their allies to shreds. Toss it here!" The General said as skeletons erupted from the ground behind him. I watched in horror as they grew skin but if you looked at them a certain way you could see under the skin, like a translucent skin. I noticed they had clothing on that resembled army clothes, even with camo pants. I saw look directly at one spot and I knew Percy was there but one also looked at me and Luke looked at it carefully.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the scarf be released and it fluttered down towards the General. I grabbed it before they could do anything and I was slammed into by an invisible force. I slammed into the ground losing my hat in the process and I saw the scarf flutter by itself.

"What's this?!" The General yelled. I grabbed my hat off the ground and looked back at Luke for a split second who had a shocked look on his face. I gave him a cheeky wink. I ran between the warriors and went to push off the ground and when I did one of them grabbed onto my jeans and I heard ripping.

"Intruders! One is cloaked in darkness! Seal the doors we can't let the Sea Princess leave!" The General yelled referring to me. I swallowed afraid of what would happen if I got stuck here.

"It's Percy Jackson! It has to be if he's with Cassi...CASSI!" Luke yelled. I pulled my hat on while flying in the air. I disappeared in front of everyone and flew out the doors as they were being closed. When they closed I touched back down onto the ground and found Percy who had taken his hat off. I pulled my own off.

"Let's go to the others." Percy said. I nodded as we sprinted across the street. When we got to admission we had to put the hats back on to sneak on through but after that we took them. We were running up to the third floor balcony as Percy slammed literally into Thalia sending all three of us sprawling. I groaned and pulled myself up and noticed two arrows aimed at Percy and I.

"It's us. Put them down!" I said quickly. Zoe saw me and the anger went off in her face like a time bomb.

"You two! How dare you show thy faces here?" She snapped.

"Percy! Cassi! Thank goodness." Grover said. I looked over at him and then looked down at Percy shaking my head. I saw Zoe glare at him and before she could say anything I looked at them holding up the scarf. Her glare softened and it went to confusion.

"Luke is here with the General." I said. Thalia looked at me and she noticed the look on my face.

"Where?" She murmured.

"National History and Museum. Long story short they have skeletons that want to kill all of us!" I said quickly. Zoe's eyes bugged out of her head as Percy told them the full story.

"The General is here? That is impossible! You lie!" She said. I stared at her with my mouth opened.

"Zoe! He's here! Why would we both lie to you!? There are Skeletons things after us!" I said quickly.

"How many?" Thalia asked.

"Twelve and that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate' to distract you over here. A monster." Percy added. I nodded and handed Zoe the scarf. I saw Grover and Thalia look at each other.

"We were following Artemis's trail. I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent...She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet." Grover said. I nodded and then pulled the pen out of my pocket.

"Zoe, if it is the General-" Bianca said.

"It cannot be! Percy and Cassi must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion." Zoe snapped. She was really tense about this guy.

"Illusions don't crack marble floors." Percy said. I nodded and then started to tug at the cap of my sword.

"If Percy and Cassi are telling the truth about the skeletons warriors, we have no time to argue. They are the worst; most horrible...we must leave now." She said.

"For once me and you are in complete agreement." I muttered as Percy nodded his head.

"I was not including you two; you are not a part of this quest." Zoe said. I gaped at her and shook my head as I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!" Percy argued.

"You two shouldn't have come. But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van." Thalia said.

"I'm on my own quest so I'll split with y'all if you want me to just keep Percy safe." I said.

"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped looking at Thalia. I took this opportunity to start moving away from the group but Percy latched onto my shirt sleeve tightly giving me this look.

"You're not the boss here, Zoe. I don't care how old you are! You're still a conceited little brat!" Thalia snapped at her. I took a step towards Grover away from the pair.

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys. You never could leave them behind! You and Cassandra both!" Zoe snapped. I was about to open my mouth but stopped when we heard a growl. Percy looked over at me and I turned around to see the Nemean Lion.

"Well hell." I muttered.

"The Nemean Lion. Don't move." Thalia advised. The lion roared, which I'm pretty sure reverberated all the way down to my bone marrow.

"Separate on my mark. Try to keep it distracted." Zoe ordered. I glanced over at her.

"Until?" I asked.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!" Zoe said. I jumped to the side and uncapped my pen and watched it grow to my sword length. I smiled at the bronze glow it gave off before started to attack the lion. Zoe and Bianca kept the steady flow of arrows but they kept bouncing off the hide like it was nothing. I pulled my shield up as it clawed at it. I groaned and swiped at it but it clawed my shield throwing me backwards. I watched as Percy ran at the lion which swatted him away and then when it got ready to pounce at him but Percy jumped and landed on a wing of an airplane. The lion then jumped onto the plane which made Percy land on the next exhibit.

"Zoe! Target the mouth!" Percy yelled. I saw an arrow go flying missing completely as the lion lunged for Percy. Percy dropped onto another exhibit which was a huge model of earth.

"Grover! Cassi! Clear the area!" Percy yelled. I nodded and as kids ran by me I grabbed them by the shirts and told them to link hands and we quickly ran away from where the lion was now crashing to the floor from having too much weight on the cables of an exhibit. After Grover and I got all the kids out of the way we turned back to the action just in time for me to see Thalia get knocked out. I watched as Percy started to throw silver packets into the mouth of the lion every time it opened its mouth up.

"Now!" Percy yelled. I saw Bianca and Zoe shot arrows into the mouth of the lion as it reared back and roared trying to get away from Percy and the stuff he was throwing into the mouth of the lion. I watched the lion thrash for a few moments before going still. I heard the alarms going off and security was running around in panic. Grover went over to Thalia and helped her up, seeming a little dazed from hit. Zoe and Bianca dropped down next to Percy.

"That was...an interesting strategy." Zoe commented looking at Percy.

"Hey it worked." He said. I nodded and then looked at the lion that was melting away. The only thing it left behind was the fur coat. It shrunk down to the size of a coat.

"Take it." Zoe said.

"What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?" Percy asked. I shook my head.

"It is a spoil of war. It is rightly thine." She said. I nodded and then picked it up and handed it to Percy. He shook his head.

"She killed it though." Percy said. I was about to say shut up but Zoe beat me to the punch.

"I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is Fair, Percy Jackson. Take the fur." Zoe said. Wow, well, that was slightly shocking coming from Zoe Nightshade. Percy took it from my hands and it changed into a golden-brown duster.

"Alright let's get out of here. They won't stay confused for long." Grover said.

"You did that?" Percy asked looking at Grover. He nodded.

"A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last a few seconds." Grover said. I glanced at the exit and squinted my eyes and saw the lovely guys that had been in the other museum coming straight for us.

"Um guys that's not our biggest worry right now." I said pointing at the windows. They looked over and saw who was coming for us across the grass.

"Go, they'll be hunting Cassi and me. We'll distract them." Percy said.

"No, we go together." Zoe said. I glanced back at her and then Percy.

"But you said-." Percy said.

"You are part of this quest now. I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind." Zoe said. She looked at me and I nodded in understanding as I looked down at my sword. I put it away and pulled off the one Blake got me.

"Go I'll hold them off while I can. I'll be fine Percy." I murmured.

"But I promised Blake." He said. I turned and looked back at him.

"Go I'll get up with you guys later!" I yelled. Zoe and Thalia pulled Percy away as I ran out the doors of the front looking at the monsters.

"Yo guys! Sea Princess over here!" I yelled. Some noticed me and started to run while I ran down the mall. Some were chasing me while others were still going after Percy and everyone. I turned on them once I knew that I was out of the eye of people and started to fight. I swiped at the first one only to have the blade bounce off them. I swallowed and then jumped back getting out of the way of a blade. I blocked blow but one managed to cut me in the arm. I hissed and started to fight them with new energy. I managed to more damage on me then to them. I blocked again and someone hit me from the back with a hilt of a sword. I fell to the ground and coughed up a puff of dirt.

"Stop!" The voice commanded the soldiers. They did what they were told and I glanced up at them.

"Go find the others and hunt Percy Jackson. I have this one." Luke commanded. They bowed and then walked away. I flipped over to see Luke standing over me with Backbiter in his hands.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ITEMS, LOCATIONS IN ANY WAY, SADLY UNCLE RICK OWNS IT AND HE WOULD NOT GIVE ME IT. I ONLY THE RIGHTS TO MY DEEDS IN THIS STORY & THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS SOULS.

Chapter 23

I wanted to hit myself for not watching my back but of course I had been too busy fighting the skeletons who wanted to kill me so much.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked. He smiled at me and glanced down at me.

"Just to talk." He said. I moved back away from him still in the dirt. He squatted down in front of me staring at me and I glanced at the dog tag and he tucked it underneath his shirt. I glanced back up to his face smiling slightly.

"So bride huh?" I asked. I swear for the first time this whole thing start I saw Luke blush. A red spread of his cheeks and a real smile crept up over his face. I knew it. The old Luke was still in there somewhere. He glanced down at my shoes.

"I have to admit, I was surprised to see you jump into the air and disappear. I now see how you can fly all of a sudden." He said tapping the wings of the converse with backbiter. The wings freaked out and I nodded.

"Yeah, your stuff comes in handy." I said. He chuckled but stood up. He offered a hand out to me and I eyed it warily. He knew that I was really wary of him right now.

"I won't bite you Cassi." He said. I swallowed and took it. He pulled me to my feet and then I got out of swinging range for backbiter and he looked hurt. Well, excuse me for not wanting to feel like how I did the last time I got hit from backbiter.

"Don't look at me like that Luke. That thing hurt the last time it cut me." I muttered.

"I never meant for you to get hit that time, you know that." He said. I nodded.

"The wounds of war...wouldn't you say?" I asked as I lifted up my shirt showing the long nasty scar I had from the sword. He flinched at the sight of it, from wither it was it looking ugly or that fact knowing that his sword had caused it I wasn't sure of.

"I wear it like a badge when I go out. I survived." I murmured. He shook his head and smirked.

"Of course you would, seems like you would do something like that." Luke said as he shrugged his shoulders. Then he glanced around and noticed that none of his minions were around and he let his shoulders shrug slightly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"We can grab something to eat if you want. I promise nothing bad will happen and I won't try to do anything." He said holding his hands up seething backbiter. I nodded and then squeezed the sword in my hand before it shrank down to the key and kept it in my hand in case I needed them anytime soon.

"Let's go get some lunch." He said. I nodded and followed him to a Starbucks. I had been here a few times since living with Percy. I usually had to drag Blake into them or he wouldn't walk in with me. We walked in and I got my usual Venti white chocolate mocha while Luke got some tea. He also got us two sandwiches and I sat down. It wasn't that crowded but there were still people in here and I knew he would never try something in a crowded place like this.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Join me, if you come with me on your own choice everything will be okay." He said as he bit into the sandwich like it was no big deal about what he had just asked me.

"You're joking, right?" I asked. He shook his head, and I went to stand up and he grabbed my wrist. I was about to rip it out of his hand when he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'll let Annabeth go free, and I won't let her be sacrificed." He said. I froze and he knew he had me because that creepy smile on his face knowing that he had at least got me a little bit. I sat back down and glanced down at my sandwich.

"And let Lady Artemis go." I said. His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know I have Artemis?" He demanded. I smirked and glanced up at him.

"You just told me." I said. He cursed quietly and slammed his hand down onto the table, gaining us a few looks from people before glancing away realizing it was nothing. I smirked at Luke and he glared at me.

"You've gotten sly." He commented.

"I've learned from the best." I sneered. He deadpanned and I smirked leaning back in my seat as he watched me. I pulled my hat back onto my head and raised my sandwich to my lips taking a bite out of it.

"I'll see what I can do for Artemis." He said. I shook my head and then leaned forward putting my elbows on the table.

"No, not see what you can do. It is what you're going to do for her." I said. He stared at me and his gaze kept hardening by the moment. I sighed and then leaned back keeping my stare on his. I wasn't going to back away from Luke, but of course I also had another trick up my sleeve. I was going to get him to take me to Annabeth and Artemis and then I was going to help save them both with the help of everyone else since they had a head start on me.

"I can't promise you that Cassi, and you know that!" He said quickly. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest staring at him. He held out his hand to me and I looked at it staring at it.

"What if I want to leave?" I asked. He grimaced.

"Then I can't promise your safety. That's all I want Cassi is your safety." He assured me. I stared at him. I sighed and glanced at my watch and then back at him as I finished off my food. I spun my cup in circle thinking about it as he bit into his sandwich again. I knew that if I didn't go with him right now there was no way I could catch up to Percy with them, and Luke would be after me the whole way and I would have to worry about my back. This way I had a free ticket West, I could try to convince Luke to come back to the good side, and I could help save Annabeth and Artemis!

"I'll go with you." I said.

"Cassi, I swear nothing will- wait what?" Luke asked looking up at me shocked. His mouth was open slightly, not believing what I had just said.

"I'll go with you Luke." I said. His eyes bugged out of his head surprised. I finished off everything I had and then he did and stood up holding out his hand. I stood up without taking it. He sighed and then we walked out of Starbucks and I followed him into a dark alley. He pulled out Backbiter and slashed at the air. A black hole appeared and the last time I been going through one of these Luke had forced me through. I backed up slightly and Luke took my hand giving it a squeeze before moving forward. I followed him through the rip and then it closed behind us. I closed my eyes while we went through and then the next thing I knew I felt grass beneath my feet. I opened my eyes to see I was in San Francisco, on top of one of the mountains.

"Where are we Luke?" I asked as I pulled my hand out of his. I turned around looking at everything around me.

"Near Mount Othrys...the Titan capital." He said. I noticed that it seemed to be rebuilding itself, which meant the Titan cause was becoming stronger. My breath hitched a little and I looked around.

"Where's Artemis?" I asked quickly. His eyebrows drew together in a hardened expression.

"You'll see her later. Don't worry about her." He said. I sighed but nodded. I had to wait and bide my time.

"I'll take you to see Annabeth. I'm sure she'll want to see a familiar face." He said. I nodded and then followed him to where I assumed he was going to keeping her prisoner. I saw half-bloods pass us looking at me on the way. Some just stopped and stared while others either sneered at me or smiled. He sighed and we finally came to a building. We went inside and after going down a few hallways he pushed the door open and I saw Annabeth. She was in a cell sort of, and when the doors opened she looked up at us. She glared at me.

"What did you do?!" She asked me.

"She joined the winning side." Luke said as we walked closer to the bars that surrounded her. She just glared at me.

"How could you do it to Blake? To Percy!?" She demanded standing up so she could press herself against the bars to get a better look at me. Luke chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He said. I nodded and he walked out and I glanced around quickly. There were no cameras in here so I walked closer to her because I didn't want us being overheard. When I got close enough she grabbed me and slammed me into the bars.

"Ow what the actual hell Annabeth?!" I demanded rubbing my head.

"You're betraying everyone. You're lucky I don't kill you." She hissed at me.

"They're coming to save you. I came with Luke so I could meet them here when they got here. We're going to save you...and Artemis." I whispered barely moving my lips. She stared at me and released me. The door pushed back open and I felt someone tug me away.

"Don't get to close Cassi." Luke muttered. I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eyes but nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, Annabeth. I hate to break this little reunion up but I need to show Cassi some more stuff. I'll bring her back later so you two can finish whatever you were talking about. Good bye." He said pulling me out the door. I gave her a glance back before the door closed and I sighed. I followed him to a hill where it had a great view of San Francisco. It was beautiful and breathe taking.

"You chose the right side, you know." Luke said crossing his arms over his chest. I glanced over at him.

"Then why do I feel so bad." I muttered.

"Because they had you so disillusioned about everything. Their cause isn't for the better. It's because the gods of Olympus just want to save themselves. They don't care about us, because we're just their pawns." Luke said. I just looked up at him and I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eyes. The boy I had fallen in love with was so mislead I didn't think there was a chance I could lead him back, and that was what broke my heart. I glanced back out towards the scenery and a tear broke out of the corner of my eye. I wiped it away sneakily and then looked down at my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered.

"Do you still like to play?" He asked. I glanced over at him confused.

"Play what?" I asked.

"Guitar, that was your thing after all; if I remember correctly?" He said. I nodded and then thought about it.

"Yeah, I've added a few songs to my list since we've last talked." I muttered tucking my hands into my back pockets. I saw him turn towards me slightly.

"Like?" He asked.

"...ironically. The Story of Us by Taylor Swift." I laughed. He chuckled himself and that got me laughing harder, which led to me snorting. He busted out laughing and together we both were laughing our asses off. It was nice to see him laugh, because I hadn't seen it happen in a long time. I sighed and wiped away a tear that had managed to escape my eye. I heard someone come up behind us and I turned to see a demi-god younger than I come up behind Luke to tap him on the shoulder.

"This better be good." He said. The younger girl reached up and whispered something in his ear before leaning back away from him. He nodded in thought.

"I'll be right there. Tell them to wait a few minutes." He said. She nodded and then scurried off. I glanced at her retreating figure before looking at him.

"Duty calls, I have to leave you now, and I'll be back later though for dinner. I have a place from in town that has French food that I think you'll like. I'll come get you when I'm done." He said. I nodded and he walked away from me trailing after the girl slightly. I stared out at the scenery for a good ten minutes or so. I then turn and head towards the nearest building where I hear talking, which sounds like plans. I looked around corners to make sure there were no guards posted around the halls or at the door and there wasn't. I smirked and then sighed realizing that this was only way in the room and with the door in the way the talking was muffled. I quickly looked around and saw a air conditioning duct, which was surprisingly the size that I could fit in.

"Yay for being small." I whispered quietly to myself. I glanced up at the ceiling to see no video cameras either. These people really trusted on another if they had no camera or guards. I shook my head and pulled out my trusty pocket knife that I had acquired a while ago and pushed it into the Phillips head screw. I quickly undid the four screws in the corner of the vent and pushed it away. I crawled into the vent, scrunching my nose as I did so. It was dirty as hell in here. I pushed the vent covering back into place as best as I could before turning around and looking down the little corridor. I followed it carefully following the voices in the room.

When I finally saw some light I went over to it to see I had come to another vent covering, which went into the other room I had tried to listen in on. There were a few people here but I could only see up to their knees or thighs depending on how tall they were. I lied flat on my stomach to see a few demi-gods I had known before and Luke, who seemed to be in command in the room.

"So reports on Jackson?" He asked.

"He's heading towards us, sir. He just went on through the Hoover Dam, where Atlas's skeletons caught up with them before losing them because the gods interfered." He said. Luke nodded and I saw him glance at something on the table.

"And you know for sure he's coming to our trap?" Luke asked. My eyes widened in surprised.

"Yes sir." One said. I shook my bit my lip. I had to warn Percy but, how was I going to do that when I was going to be watched 24/7. I started to chew on my nails and let out a frustrated quiet sigh.

"Which one interfered?" Luke demanded after thinking a moment.

"We're pretty sure it was Zeus or Athena." He said. Luke slammed his hand down on the table making me jump. The others didn't look particularly concerned about him. I glanced around the room trying to pick out face but I couldn't tell anything from the position I had in the vent. That's when I heard running from where I had come from before the door busted open on the meeting room.

"What do you want?!" Luke demanded as he glanced at the person at the door.

"No one can find Cassi anywhere." He said. I froze and glared at the guy through the slats in the vent. I would drop kick him right now if I could.

"Get everyone searching and I'll come after I'm done with this meeting." He said.

"Yes sir." The kid said before running back out the door closing it behind him. I heard Luke exhale a long breath before continuing back with the others.

"They will be here soon to save Annabeth and Artemis. That's when we'll strike. I'll send word as soon as I hear or see them, so be ready. Dismissed." Luke said. I heard them all file out of the room and I got closer to the vent. I peered up and around to make sure that no one was left in the room. I waited a good five minutes, hoping that no one would hear what I was about to do. I pushed my feet up against the vent opening and kicked up with all my strength. It budged a little bit and then I just started to stomp on it. It fell to the floor with a bang after about the twentieth hit.

"Okay, time to do some snooping." I muttered cracking fingers as I crawled out of the vent. I stood up brushing myself off. I started at the table to just see a map of the United States. They were tracking Percy and the quest. I saw where we were pointed out on the map and then I also saw Camp Half-blood and Mount Olympus on there too. They both were circled in red. I pulled out my phone, which was turned off always except on emergencies and snapped a quick picture of the map. See, this is why I liked being able to play both sides but being true to one. I was a spy and no one but me knew. I carefully put the vent back on, or as well as I could with it being dented.

I walked over the far wall and glanced around to see papers tacked to the boards they had on the walls. My eyes were scanning the walls, looking for anything that may be important. I saw a picture with the words Ophiotaurus written underneath it in Luke's scrawled handwriting.

"What the hell is an Ophiotaurus?" I muttered snapping a picture of what was on the wall along with a few other things.

"None of your concern." Someone said. I jumped and turned around to see one of Luke's followers. I sneered at him.

"I don't understand what Luke sees in you. You are a traitor. Your heart will always lie with the gods no matter how much wrong they have done to you!" He said brandishing a sword at me. I took a step back and hit my back into the table. I glanced back at the wall before looking down at my phone. I turned it off and put it into my pocket.

"Just because I'm curious about things doesn't make me a traitor. I rather not be left out of the dark." I commented. He just rolled his eyes and dug the point of his sword into where my stomach was. I didn't wince. I wasn't going to show him that he was hurting me, and plus nothing would compare to the sting of Backbiter.

"You can't fool me Chrysler. You have Luke fooled but not me." He said. I just rolled my eyes and then Luke walked into the room and stopped when he saw what was happening. The guy who was pointing the sword at me backed away from me.

"I found her in here, sir. I don't know how she got in here though. The door was locked from the inside." He said. Luke glanced at me and then around the room.

"Leave." He said looking at the guy. He nodded and scurried out the door. Luke looked at me and slammed the door which made me wince.

"Oh that causes you to wince, does it?" He asked. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Spit it out, Luke. What's on your mind? I know you want to yell! GO AHEAD!" I snapped. He glared at me and grabbed me around the throat pinning me against the table and him. I gasped for air and he glared at me.

"Your little stunt is not helping me prove to them you are on our side! They don't trust you, and Kronos is testing you!" He snapped. I snorted.

"I don't need the approval of any of your followers. I don't care what they think of me nor Kronos." I spit out at him. He tightened his hand around my throat and threw me quickly to the ground with strength I didn't know he even possessed. I groaned as I hit the ground scrapping my arms as I landed. My face was about an inch away from the ground. I was panting as I looked back up at him.

"You know this is a funny way of showing someone you care about them." I sneered looked up at him through strands of my hair. He was just staring at me with a red face.

"You should care about what they think because it's their opinion that will keep you or make us choose Percy in the end. Kronos is willing to go with the more compliant child of the Big Three but he will force someone's hand if he has to." He said to me calmly. I swallowed and forced tears to my eyes.

"You don't care for me at all, do you? It's all about fucking Kronos." I snapped as I sat up before standing up. I brushed off my hands from the dusty floor and then looked down at my knees which were bleeding. I glanced at Luke to see his face had become redder if that was possible. He pushed me up against the wall again.

"Take it back." He said to me. I shook my head.

"No because that's all this is about! It's about him! You don't care and you never did Luke!" I laughed. He set his teeth together because I saw his jaw move slightly.

"Take that back!" He yelled. I laughed and shook my head, and in my head I knew that I was pushing Luke way past the limits I should be but I was being stupid and I wasn't thinking right. He pulled me back and slammed me into the wall making black stars dance across my vision.

"Luke..." I groaned. He glared.

"How can you even think that I don't love you?!" He yelled at me as I started to lose consciousness.

"How could that ever cross your mind when I do all this stuff to protect you!?" He demanded. I started to grab at his hand scratching it bringing blood when he drew back but I was already too far gone; too much oxygen had been deprived and it went black.

I was in the state between being totally asleep and awake. Like, I could still hear people talking and everything but I couldn't move. I forget what its call but that's what I was in. I heard Luke panicking and then picking me up in his arms.

"Cassi I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to! I swear! I just-just- I lose it when you say I don't love you or even care because I do, Cas. So much. I love you to the end of the world and back and I don't understand how you don't see it." I heard him say. I swallowed, which I didn't know was an actual swallow or just a subconscious thing going on.

"I love you Cassandra Chrysler, and I know you probably can't hear me saying this right now but I would do whatever it took to keep you safe." He said. This kid I swear on the Olympian gods was going to be the death of me. I felt him walk out down the hallway and head somewhere. I didn't know where we were or where we were heading because I didn't even think about them having a medical center. I felt him walk into somewhere.

"What happened?" A girl asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just help me." Luke said. He set me down on something soft and then I heard somethings moving around.

"I'll tell her to find you when she wakes up." The girl murmured.

"Fine." He said. I heard him walk out before a door slammed shut. I felt the girl start poking around my neck and sighed before walking away from me. I heard a faucet turn on and then off. Then I heard her walk back over before I felt cool water against my skin.

"Well damn, the reports are right. She does get healed by water." She murmured quietly. I felt my throat ease up on the pain but not all of it. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." She said as she set the water beside me on the table. I nodded and sat up.

"Okay so obviously he tried to choke you. I had heard that you could heal by water so I took a long shot with it and tried. The bruise went away but your vocal cords may still hurt along with the inside of your throat for a day or so. Try not to talk more than you have to." She said. I nodded and figured she must be a daughter of Apollo or she wouldn't know so much about the medical field. I didn't recognize her from Camp either so she must have been a wander fending off monsters by herself before Luke stumbled upon her.

"I told Luke you would find him but I don't care what you do." She said. I nodded and swung my feet over the bed that he had placed me on. The girl went back to the chair she had been sitting in probably before I had come in. I walked out the doorway and I sighed. It did hurt to talk because it hurt to sigh.

"This sucks." I said and I winced. My voice sounded hoarse like I had a very bad sore throat. Fuck you Luke. I headed outside not concerned about where he was at the moment. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Percy needed to get here soon before I got myself killed because I'm pretty sure I was going to get worse with Luke and testing him. I sighed as I sat down on the grass and leaned my arms down onto my knees bringing my legs closer to me. Percy please get here quick. I want to go back to camp.

 **Notes: Okay so I am sorry for the break, I lost my muse for a bit and now it is back, I will finish this story/Book up in a few, please wait patiently for a sequel. If you liked my story, please review and favortie/ follow my story and if you want to favorite/ follow me.**


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ITEMS, LOCATIONS IN ANY WAY, SADLY UNCLE RICK OWNS IT AND HE WOULD NOT GIVE ME IT. I ONLY THE RIGHTS TO MY DEEDS IN THIS STORY & THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS SOULS.

Chapter 24

It had been a few days since Luke had managed to knock me out and since then nothing else had happened. I was getting lessons in with the guys around here to keep me sharp. They thought they were training me for the upcoming war but I was preparing myself for the upcoming fight when Percy and all they got here. I was practicing my sword skills with one of Luke's guys who seriously seemed like he couldn't get his shit together. I just stared at him as he stuck his sword tip into the ground to lean upon it as he caught his breath. I stood there and put my sword on my shoulder.

"Tired already?" I asked.

"No," He grumbled. I just rolled my eyes and went to turn away. As I walked away from him I heard footsteps advancing on me quickly and I quickly side stepped him and slammed my sword out so he ran into the flat part of my blade knocking him down to the ground.

"You need to work on running quietly." I muttered as I glanced down on him from where I stood above him. He glared at me through his eye slits and I smirked down at him.

"Bitch." He muttered. I shrugged and then just started to walk away again. I pulled my armor off as I put my sword into its holder.

"That was a good practice." Luke commented as I joined him. I just glanced up at him and shook my head.

"No, it wasn't. It was sad." I muttered as we started to walk. There was something off about him that had progressively getting worse within the last few days. We were going to head and get something to eat, which I was thankful for because I was personally starving.

"Cassi," He murmured. He put a hand on my shoulder stopping me and I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked. A million things raced through my head as he asked me that question. I was wondering where Percy and them were. I was wondering how in the name of Hades we were going to save Artemis and Annabeth from these people. I was wondering how much longer I was going to be forced to play the part of spy for them. Well, I had actually gotten myself into that one but I was tired of playing it.

"Hmmm just tired of doing the same old same old day after day. I'm getting bored here Luke." I said. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. We walked in silence for a moment and then we heard running towards us. I turned around to see Dr. Thorn running to Luke. He glared down at me and then looked over at Luke.

"They have finally arrived. They're looking for Nereus." He said.

"Alright. They'll find their way here." Luke said. Thorn nodded and then ran off again and I swallowed and Luke stared down at me.

"Nervous to see them after you've switched sides?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Brother and sister reunited. Maybe you'll be able to convince Percy." He said. I chuckled and nodded knowing that as soon as Percy and they got here I was going to fighting with them against Luke and Luke would be hurt by that. I bit the inside of my mouth and we kept walking. Luke took me to my room and get a shower. Once I was out of the shower I got dressed and stared at myself in the mirror as I let my hair air dry around my face so that it would get those beach curls everyone loved.

"You're going to take this into your own hands tonight." I muttered to myself. I was going to show Luke that I was a force to be reckon with and that I wasn't on their side and I never would be. I wiped my mirror clean of the steam and stared at myself. I sighed and started to put my make-up on before walking out to my room. I kept messing with my hair hoping to get it to dry fast. It seemed like forever until there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I muttered. Luke stuck his head into the door and nodded at me. I nodded and I grabbed my necklace with my bracelet. I already had my key tucked safely inside my hand so that when it was time to leave with Percy and them I would. We walked out with Atlas, who was the General I had learned within the last few days. He was treating me like I was their damned princess. I mean I guess I was since Luke was supposed to be king in the new world order or something like that. I didn't get all the details for that plan yet because Kronos I don't believe trusted me all that much, which yet again I didn't blame him for. I sighed when we stopped before the summit. We had the golden casket of Kronos behind us which made me feel weird inside because there were monsters carrying it and because it was a freaking casket. Why did we have to carry this thing around with us?

"There Cassi is your precious Artemis." Luke sneered. I looked at him confused and then he pointed at the summit of Mt. Othrys to see Artemis chained there holding the world on her shoulders like Atlas had been. Luke hadn't let me see her only Annabeth which allowed me to give her enough food during the last few days to get her energy back up. And poor Annabeth was right here with us chained and gagged, with backbiter being pointed at her throat. It was taking all the strength in the world not to make me hit Luke in the head and make a run for it with her.

"You...you're making Lady Artemis hold the sky up?" I stammered. She glanced at me and I glanced at Luke appalled by his decisions.

"All the gods will have to suffer the punishments they put the titans through." Luke muttered.

"Why?!" I demanded. He glared down at me.

"Because Kronos has decided." He snapped. I growled at him and he looked at me surprised.

"This is sick!" I snapped. He went to grab me put I maneuvered out of his way and his eyes widened slightly. Since I had been here I was getting trained by one of his men in hand to hand combat and how to avoid attacks Luke had been to do to me.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"My lady!" I heard Zoe yell. No. This was the trap. They were going to try and kill them here. I swallowed and glanced down to see Zoe run to Artemis to help her and tugged at the celestial bronze chains that they had put her in.

"Ah how touching." Atlas said from beside me. I glanced at Percy and his eyes met mine. Thalia looked at me shocked and my hand squeezed my key and it transformed into a sword. Percy and I locked eyes and he tilted his head to the side before understanding what I was doing. He knew. It was the thing we had going on. I whistled to Percy. It was tune that we decided way back when was going to be our tell. It meant I was playing traitor with Luke. He hated it when I did it but there wasn't anything Percy could do with what I decided I was going to do.

"Luke let her go." Thalia growled. Luke just gave her a weak smile and for the first time I noticed he looked worse than he had when he first picked me up.

"That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you." Luke commented. I rolled my eyes ready to stab him. Thalia just spit in our direction. She glared at me and I stared at her. I saw Percy nudge her ever so slightly.

"So much for old friends. And Zoe it's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you." Atlas said. I growled.

"Do not respond. Do not challenge him." Artemis groaned. I flinched a little hearing her voice like this. I couldn't do it.

"Wait a second. You're Atlas." Percy said. I nodded and he looked at me before looking back at him.

"So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl." He said.

"You're not touching him." I commanded. Luke and he both froze. I saw Atlas look at me and I met his gaze head on. I didn't break the connection until he looked back at Percy. I felt Luke shift beside me slightly and I glanced over at him through narrowed eyes. He glared at me in warning.

"Cassi shut up." Luke commanded.

"I'm not letting him hurt Percy!" I snapped.

"You're not going to hurt Zoe. I won't let you." Percy said. I looked at him.

"You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter." Atlas sneered. I looked at him confused and then looked to Zoe. What did he mean it was a family matter? Why didn't I pay more attention to Greek Mythology?

"A family matter?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Atlas is my father." Zoe said. Well, wasn't that a game changer. I blew my hair up out of my eyes and tucked a strand behind my ear. Well, okay this changed things a lot.

"Let Artemis go." Zoe demanded. Atlas walked closer to Artemis and it was making the hair on my neck raise. I saw Luke look down at me through narrowed eyes as if he could read my mind.

"Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest." Atlas said. I saw Zoe go to say yes when Artemis forbid her from doing so. I turned away and stopped listening to the little banter between Atlas and those two for a moment. Then I heard him move and I watched as he approached Thalia and Percy. I tensed.

"So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge. I thought there was more." Atlas said before glancing at me.

"Fight us, and let's see." Percy said.

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead." Atlas said.

"Over my dead body." I whispered quietly.

"You're another coward." Percy said. Atlas just ignored Percy and looked at Thalia.

"As for you, Daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you. Good thing we got the Daughter of Poseidon." Atlas said.

"Her name is Thalia and I have a name to. It's Cassandra Chrysler." I snapped. I was just ignored, again. You know I was getting freaking tired of this underestimating me shit. I was just as good as Percy and Thalia when it came to fighting but no one ever noticed.

"I wasn't wrong and plus either one of them can call it. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to either one of you. Look!" Luke said as he looked over to the little pond of water. I glanced at Thalia confused.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"It looks like a cow and a serpent in one." Luke said and my eyes widened. Oh my god Percy and I had saved it that night before we came on the quest. By gauging my reaction Luke knew I had seen it before and he grabbed me before I could even blink.

"Think of it now." He commanded me. I shook my head quickly and he glared at me harshly. I tried to yank out of his grasp but it had become like steel, and he wouldn't budge.

"You will be more powerful than the gods." He muttered to me and Thalia.

"Luke...what happened to you?" Thalia asked painfully. I glanced at her breathing heavily as I glanced up at Luke.

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!" Luke said. I shook my head and tried to pry my way out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. He was leaving bruises on my arms.

"Free Annabeth. Let her go." Thalia said shaking her head.

"If you join me, it can be like old times. The four of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please Thalia, if you don't agree...it's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree please." Luke said. I looked up at him as a chill set into my bones. He glanced down at me with a sorry look in his eyes and I knew I hadn't proven myself to Kronos in that moment. They were going to kill me, or something a lot worse than that which I couldn't think of anything worse. I think even Percy picked that up to.

"Do not Thalia. We must fight them." Zoe said. That's when Luke let my arm go for a moment to wave his hand and a fire appeared. I stared at it.

"Thalia no." I said quickly. I saw a glow come from behind us and I knew what it was. I swallowed as Luke grabbed me again.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here. Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak." Luke said. He then let me go again and I stepped away from him out of arms reach as he pointed to the ocean. I saw his freaking army that had been on the boat heading up towards us. Oh, shit we were screwed if we couldn't get out of here by then.

"This is only a taste of what is to come. Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And then Olympus. All we need is your help." He said.

"What about Cassi? She's already on your side use her." Thalia snapped. Luke glanced over at me as our eyes met and I knew that he knew.

"She has another purpose." He said quietly. Thalia paused for a moment and then shook her head.

"You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore...you're asking me to do this. You hit Cassi and treat her like a rag doll. I don't know who you are anymore." Thalia said. I smiled at her.

"Yes you do Thalia. I'm doing that to protect her. She needs to learn her place. Please don't make me…don't make him destroy you." Luke pleased. I saw Annabeth nod to Percy before he looked at Thalia and Zoe before meeting my eyes. I nodded subtly.

"Now." Percy said. They charged at us and I ran to Annabeth, pushing Luke away from her and towards Thalia. Luke glared at me, hurt evident in his eyes again before looking at Thalia. I watched as Thalia and Luke met head on and Percy went after Atlas. He was being stupid now. He called me stupid for doing stupid things! That was nothing compared to what he was doing right now. My little brother, the moron. I saw Annabeth freaking out, struggling against her bindings.

"Relax I got you. And I have your dagger." I said. She nodded as I undid her gag.

"Hurry!" She said. I carefully cut her hands free from the chains and helped her stand. I looked up to see Percy on his back, weaponless, as Atlas approached him. I was about to go after them when I saw Percy take the weight of the sky on. He was asking to kill himself tonight, wasn't he? I ran at them and slashed as Atlas's back. He pushed me away with a swat of his javelin.

"You still are a traitor. Kronos thought you hadn't changed your mind." He said turning on me not paying attention to Artemis who had gotten free. That's when Artemis hit him and he turned his attention towards her. I ran over to Percy.

"Hey champ how you doing?" I asked. He glared at me from the weight and I couldn't think of anything to help him besides you know trying to help take the weight to from him or at least trying to help me. I glanced back to see Atlas and Artemis fighting. That's when Artemis caught my eye.

 _move out of the way. I have a plan._ She spoke to me in my head. I nodded and moved out of the way and gave her a wide berth as Atlas made a huge crack into the ground. She jumped over it and ran toward us with him behind her. I watched as he knocked her legs out from underneath her, Zoe get knocked out of the way as she shot an arrow at his forehead lodging it there. But as Atlas went to stab Artemis she grabbed the shaft of the javelin and managed to propel Atlas over her with some trick. Then when he slammed back down into the earth it was right where Percy was and they traded spots. Percy tumbled back and Atlas took his spot as the holder of the sky again. I ran to Percy grabbing him. I pulled him up carefully.

"Thalia...Luke." He muttered. I glanced over to see them both back up against the cliff side fighting. After a minute Thalia disarmed Luke and put the spear tip to his throat. There was silence and my lips parted. His eyes darted to mine as my eyes filled with tears. He glanced towards Thalia.

"Well?" He asked.

"Don't kill him!" I screamed, but I wasn't the only one who screamed it to. Annabeth who standing there watching the fight.

"He's a traitor! A traitor!" Thalia yelled. Percy pushed me away letting me know he was alright. I got up and ran over to them.

"He has information Thalia about all this. He could be useful." Annabeth said. She was pleading for his life like I had done before.

"Is that what you want, Thalia? To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?" Luke sneered. I read his body language the moment she hesitated and I jumped forward.

"Luke don't!" I cried as Annabeth grabbed me. He lunged for her spear and she kicked at him knocking him off balance sending him off the side of the cliff. I screamed as I watched him fall backwards off the side. His eyes were wide and full of terror and he looked at me. My knees gave slightly.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed. We all ran to the side of the cliff to see a fifty foot drop below with Luke's body on the edge. He wasn't moving and his eyes were just staring blankly into space. I screamed and the earth shook. I fell to my knees sobbing putting my head into my hands.

"No!" I said as Percy started to pull me away as arrows and javelins started to fly through the air. Everything to seem to go in a daze after that because Percy had pulled me away from the edge only for me to be pulled into Artemis's sleigh. I had only been in it one other time and that was when she was delivering back to camp after I wanted to leave the hunters...because of Luke. With that thought brought on a whole another wave of fresh tears. We landed in a field and somehow Annabeth was reunited with her dad. I must've blacked out then or was too dazed by what happened to realize he had come to our aid somehow.

I walked over to Artemis who was with Zoe and Thalia. Zoe was dying and everyone knew it. I didn't even think Artemis could save her either which was the worst thing. She caught my eye and nodded at me. I knew that was her way of saying sorry for all the things that had happened between us. She started to apologize to Thalia and Percy for everything.

"Stars, I can see the stars again, my lady." Zoe said. Apparently on the way up she had been bitten by the dragon who guarded the tree of apples of immortality. The bite was poison and we didn't have any nectar or ambrosia to help. I felt bad. It's not like I hated Zoe to the core but now that she was dying I felt worse. She had just been doing what she believed was right and I guess picking fights with me on turning my back on Artemis and the Hunters was ethical in her head.

"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight." Artemis agreed as she held Zoe.

"Stars." Zoe muttered before her breathing stopped. I sighed and shook my head putting my hand to my mouth. I never expected Zoe to die. She was always so strong and brave. I had looked up to her in the Hunters and I wanted to be like her when I got older, until everything fell apart. I watched as Artemis cupped her hand over Zoe's mouth as she muttered in ancient Greek. A thing of silver smoke came out of Zoe's mouth, which Artemis caught in her hand before Zoe's body disappeared. Artemis stood and said something before breathing into her hand and then threw her hand up to the sky. It flew up into the heavens and I watched the sky before seeing the constellation form. Zoe was now among the stars.

 **Notes:** **Hey guys! I know this is long overdue. Don't kill me lol. But here it is and i'm working on the next one as we speak!**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ITEMS, LOCATIONS IN ANY WAY, SADLY UNCLE RICK OWNS IT AND HE WOULD NOT GIVE ME IT. I ONLY THE RIGHTS TO MY DEEDS IN THIS STORY & THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS SOULS.

Chapter 25

I sighed as Artemis prepared to head up to Olympus. She was saying good-bye to everyone and saying a little to them after that. She came over to me as I stared at the sky, looking up at Zoe's constellation. She sighed and glanced down at me. I knew there was going to be little heart to heart moment with me since I was once a fellow Hunter. I swear sometimes she still wanted me to rejoin the hunt.

"You were being reckless." She commented to me. I nodded knowing I was going to get reprimanded by her sooner or later for going with Luke to try to help everyone out. I never said I had smart ideas sometimes but they seemed logical at the time.

"I thought...I thought I could help him." I whispered. She stood there for a moment not saying anything before looking down at me.

"You helped him to a degree. He did not give up in love Cassi and never to stop fighting. I may not be Aphrodite but I could see that he did love you. You taught him what love was and to never give up fighting for what you believed in. That's why he always fought for you. He was a strong willed individual on the wrong path. Something that was decided long ago." She muttered as she put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at her confused. What did she mean it was decided long ago that he was on the path of evil. I thought it was right before Percy came to camp when that started to happen.

"My lady?" I asked confused.

"Do not worry child, but I must leave now to make it to Olympus in time. Good bye." She murmured. I nodded and watched as she got back into her chariot before disappearing in a silver light. I sighed and walked over to where the crowd of people were. Percy looked at me as I wiped a stray tear away from my eye. That's when four Pegasus land right in front of us. I blinked confused.

"Blackjack." I smiled.

 _yo bosses! You guys managed to stay alive without me!_ He said. I shook my head, rolling my eyes as I did so.

"It was rough." Percy said. I chuckled and sighed.

 _I brought Guido, Porkpie, and Diamond with me._ Blackjack said. I nodded as I walked over to Diamond. She was my Pegasus back at camp. She had a white diamond shaped spot right in the center of her head, thus how she got her name. She would only let me ride her.

 _Any of these goons you want us to stampede?_ Blackjack asked.

"Nah," Percy and I said together. I chuckled and Diamond nuzzled my face.

 _You okay Cassi? You seem upset._ She murmured. I nodded and tucked my face into the side of her neck as I ran my hand up and down the side of her muzzle.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it when we back to camp." I said. She whinnied and nodded.

"They're friends. We need to get to Olympus and fast." Percy said to them. I nodded and climbed onto the back of Diamond carefully. I steadied myself carefully as Dr. Chase, Annabeth's dad, who apparently saved us with a bi-plane and celestial bronze bullets after...after Luke fell. My hand shook slightly and I clenched them together in an attempt to get them to stop. After an awkward and heavy heart filled good bye Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and I were on our way back to Olympus.

We were halfway home when Thalia fell asleep in midflight. I sighed and just looked down at the dark ground beneath us. I heard Percy and Annabeth talking about her dad before changing the subject to Luke. She didn't believe he was dead. I saw Percy glance over at me and I saw his shoulders slump. I knew for my sake he wanted Luke dead. He didn't want to have to worry about me being stupid and running into stupid, dangerous situations with him anymore. I stopped listening because I was going to play stupid. I swallowed as New York came into view.

"There is it. It's started." Thalia said. I glanced over to see her sitting up and pointing above the Empire State building where Olympus was stationed. This was going to be my first time in Olympus.

"What's started?" Percy asked.

"The winter solstice. The Council of the Gods." Thalia said. I nodded and sighed as we flew towards, what was going to be our impending death.

We were set down in a courtyard outside the palace. I got the chills. We were right in front of the silver gates letting us in and I sighed as they swung open. They all hesitated for a moment while I walked through them. I wanted to get this over with and go back to camp and freaking sleep. I was in the front of the three when we got to the throne room and I felt insignificantly small. Okay, maybe the one who was already 16 should not be in front. I moved so that I was beside Percy who glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome Heroes." Artemis said as I looked at all the gods in front of us. I saw dad and he was staring at me. That's when I heard the Ophiotaurus. It was hovering in a circle of water in the middle of the room next to a fire. Grover was here, too, kneeling at Zeus's throne.

"You made it!" Grover said. He went to run over to us but then remembered who he was in front of. He looked at Zeus for permission and he nodded.

"Go on." Zeus said. I noticed he was looking straight at Thalia. Grover trotted over to us his hooves echoing with every step he took on the marble floor.

"Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it." Grover said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Heroes." Artemis said. She slid off her throne and transformed into how she was beforehand; a tiny girl who was our height which made us feel less insignificant.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds. They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act." She said.

"At my Lord Zeus's command my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes..." She said before she looked over to the gods.

"These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" Artemis asked.

"I gotta say these kids did okay." Apollo said and then he almost started to sing except for Hermes cut him off thank the gods.

"Um, yes first class. All in favor of not disintegrating them?" Hermes asked. I saw Demeter and Aphrodite raise their hands up.

"Wait a minute. These three are dangerous. Hell she's the most dangerous out of all of them." Ares said and then he pointed at me. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek and when Percy saw Ares staring at me he grabbed my wrist and pulled me slightly behind him as if he was going to defend me if Ares attack me out right here in Olympus.

"It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-" Ares started again.

"Ares, they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son and daughter to bits." Poseidon said.

"Not my daughter. She has done well." Zeus said. I glanced at Thalia smiling slightly.

"I'm proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other three. Especially Cassandra." Athena said and my eyes widened. Oh yes, let's blow me off the map and see how my father handles that. I can imagine World War III starting right here on Olympus because they blew me, Cassandra Ann Chrysler to bits because I was already 16 and the world hadn't gone to hell yet and they wanted to prevent it.

"Mother! How can you-" Annabeth said quickly.

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic." She said and that made me want to laugh. Blake was definitely falling into the same category as me but of course I wasn't going to sell him out right now.

"As we know from the Great Prophecy, a children of the three elder gods...such as Thalia, Cassandra and Percy...are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point." Athena said.

"Right! Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'-?" Ares asked and I rolled my eyes. He had started to get up but when he did try Mr. D pulled him down with a vine.

"Oh, please Ares. Save the fighting for later." Mr. D said.

"You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?" Ares sneered as he ripped the vine away from his waist.

"I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?" Mr. D asked. No, Mr. D you were supposed to be on our side.

"I do not pass judgement. I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide." Athena said and I swallowed as my stomach tightened into knots. I didn't want to die here, tonight. I hadn't even turned 21 yet and tried alcohol. I wanted to try alcohol first before I died.

"I will not have them punished. I will have them rewarded. I we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of that." Artemis said. Oh my god I could've ran up to her and hugged the living shit out of Artemis right now if we hadn't been surrounded by the other gods.

"Calm down sis, you need to lighten up." Apollo said. No she doesn't! She might be the reason I stay alive Apollo so no she needs to be harsh right now.

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them." Artemis snapped at Apollo. Well, this was cute watching them bicker.

"Well, perhaps. But the monster at least be destroyed. We have agreement on that?" Zeus asked and I glanced at Bessie as heads nodded.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?" Percy asked confused.

"You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Dad he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him." Percy said.

"Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or-" Dad said but Percy cut him off.

"You can't. Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess- the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just wrong as...as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!" Percy said. I nodded at him. I was proud of my little brother trying to get to see it from his point of view.

"And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says and Cassandra is already sixteen. We have seen a lot since then." Zeus said.

"You have to trust them. Sir you have to trust them." Annabeth said.

"Trust a hero?" Zeus mused.

"A war hasn't started since I have turned 16 has there?" I asked. I saw a few grumble in agreeance even though I'm pretty sure none of them wanted to admit that.

"Annabeth and Cassandra are correct which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately." Artemis said. We watched her walk over to Zeus and he bent down so she could whisper in her ear. That's when I heard Percy start to talk to Annabeth in hushed tones and I glanced over to them before looking up to see Artemis turning to face us again.

"I shall have a new lieutenant. If she accepts." Artemis said. I held my breath because I couldn't really see Artemis asking me to be lieutenant of the Hunters after everything.

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?" Artemis asked. I let out a huge breath that I had been holding in and Percy seemed to let out a breath he had been holding in to. I glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I will." Thalia said. My eyes widened and I glanced over at Thalia. Holy Hades, well this yet again was a surprise and shock for me.

"My daughter, consider well-" Zeus said as he went to rise from his throne.

"Father I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again." Thalia said. Well, I had to agree that she made a valid point. I thought back for a moment and shook my head. Kronos would fall. That's when we watched Thalia go down on one knee and she started to do the oath of the Hunters of Artemis. I remember myself citing those words back 8 years ago to Artemis and then feeling all the power that came along with being a Hunter flow through me. I smiled and shook my head.

Then after that she came over and hugged Percy. I just stared at them confused before she pulled back. I just shook my head thankful Artemis had asked her and not me. I watched as she hugged Grover and Annabeth to before coming over to me.

"I think I knew what Luke meant when he said you had another purpose." She said.

"Probably because I feel like the only clueless person who doesn't know." I muttered. She chuckled and then leveled me with her look.

"You'll think of it. I know you will." She murmured. Then she hugged me tightly.

"You and Percy will save Olympus." She whispered in my ear. I chuckled and hugged her back tightly before letting her to go stand by Artemis's side. Then they started to talk about the Ophiotaurus. Percy was arguing for the Bessie not to be destroyed because we were all staying alive thanks to Artemis and her words.

"Why should we trust you?" Hephaestus grumbled.

"Because I'm only fourteen. If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years." Percy said. I nodded.

"It kind of does point at him. I mean I'm 16 now and they haven't done anything. It's probably because I'm a girl." I said and then I thought about my words. I was a girl...holy shit I knew what Luke was going to use me for and I'm slightly mortified now. Percy glanced over at me slightly.

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you, much can change in two years, my young hero. And you could go astray anytime. You've had relations with the boy in the past." Athena said.

"Mom!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Don't worry no one is going to be deceiving him of anything because I got my little brother's back...Luke is a thing of the past. If he wants to bring everything crumbling down he's going to have to step over my dead body." I said slinging my arm around Percy's shoulders as well as I could because at this point he was a little bit taller than I was. Percy glanced down amused as I stood on my tiptoes.

"Trust me, I won't let anyone get the better of him. I don't want the world to go to Hades." I said.

"But it's not wise to keep the animal or the boy alive...or you for that fact." Athena argued and I was about to start arguing with the goddess but Percy slapped a hand over my mouth knowing what I was about to do. I smiled up at him.

"I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it." Dad said as he stood up. Then he willed his trident to appear in all its glory.

"I will vouch for the boy, the girl, and the safety of the Ophiotaurus." Dad said.

"You won't take it under the sea! I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession" Zeus exclaimed quickly. Oh god Zeus was one paranoid god I swear to you.

"Brother." Dad sighed. Then that's when Zeus summoned his lightning bolt and I sighed in exasperation. I didn't want to handle this little brother feud right now. I wanted to go back to my cabin and sleep.

"Fine, I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy and girl will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor." He said.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked. All hands went up besides Ares, Mr. D, and Athena who seemed to be regarding me with the biggest glare I've received in a while and it made me very uncomfortable I can tell you that right now.

"We have a majority. So, since we are not destroying these Heroes I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!" Zeus said. I looked at Percy as he took his hand off my mouth and I shook my head as we went outside. I couldn't believe they were throwing a party for us. When have the gods ever honored half-bloods like us? This was a first.

Percy separated from me to go walk around and I grabbed cup full of whatever. I took a taste to find it was full of liquor. Oh my gods yes. I sipped at it carefully knowing I had no experience and I didn't want to end up black out wasted. I saw Hermes walking towards me and he stopped in front of me. He glanced down at my drink.

"Would your father approve of you drinking?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really care right now. After the day I had I need a drink." I said. He just stared at me as I drank from my cup.

"You were my sons' girlfriend for a while weren't you?" He asked. I swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, Luke and I dated for a while before he went...before he turned." I muttered. He nodded and looked like was about say something else.

"Do you believe he could still be saved?" He asked. I looked up at him confused but nodded.

"I believe everyone can be redeemed." I muttered. He nodded and he looked like he was about to say something else but decided against it. He nodded at me and walked away. Then that's when someone else walked over to me. I glanced up to see dad.

"Hey," I muttered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You know why Luke chose you now. Don't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I was supposed...he wanted me to give him a kid. The first for the Titan cause, didn't he?" I muttered not wanting to believe it. He nodded.

"Yes, that was your purpose. I don't disagree that Luke loved you, but you were smart in not following his decisions." He muttered.

"As much resentment I had towards you guys and you in general because of mom I wouldn't go against them. I view it as the disgruntled teenager and I'll get over it eventually." I muttered. He chuckled and ruffled my hair and I stared up at him.

"Your mother would be proud of you, you know. I'm proud of you." He said. I nodded.

"Keep yourself out of trouble and watch out for your bother, alright?" He said. I nodded and then he disappeared before my eyes and I sighed. 

It was later on that night when we were all picked up and taken back to camp. It was the night before Christmas and I for one just wanted to go back to the apartment and celebrate my first Christmas with my family. I hadn't had that in so long, I was ready for a change. When we got to camp and we passed the boarder I went straight to the cabin while Grover ran off to his satyr friends. Annabeth and Percy went to go see Chiron. When I got to the cabin I saw someone sitting on the steps.

"Blake?" I chuckled. He glanced up at me and ran over to me. When got to me he lifted me up around the waist spinning me around. I chuckled and kissed him lightly when he set me down.

"You're alright." He murmured. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered. He smiled and hugged me again tightly. We just stood there for a moment clutching at each other before a rumbled happened and I pulled back and looked up at him.

"What was that?" I asked. He shrugged and I shook my head.

"So are you heading back tonight sometime?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I muttered. He nodded and I just hugged him tighter.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm good." I muttered.

"Are you positive?" He asked. I nodded.

"I swear. I'm totally fine." I said but there was something in the back of my head nagging me about something that I didn't want to deal with. It was how Hermes phrased his question about Luke being redeemed. It was like he meant he was still alive but that was impossible, wasn't it?

 **NOTES: This is the last chapter of this story, cliffhanger I know. Please don't kill me.**

 ***Dodges Missle, rocks and spears***

 **Now I will be working on a different story now, while I figure out what my sequel will be.**


End file.
